Une histoire déchirée
by Wilya
Summary: Une aventure mystérieuse où les réponses sont données au compte gouttes. Pour ceux qui aiment les histoires fantastiques où se mêlent prophétie et personnages originaux !
1. Prologue

Bonjour! C'est ma première fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Vous avez eu le malheur ou le plaisir d'appuyer avec votre souris sur cette fic! Alors pour ceux qui s'apprête a la lire : Bonne lecture!

Tous les personnages sont a moi alors on ne copie pas s'il vous plait!

**Aelea WoOd : merci pour ta review j'ai pu voir que j'avais fait une gaffe dans mon résumé je m'étais mal exprimée. Je voulais dire aucun rapport avec la quête de l'anneau. Je voulais dire que tu ne risquais pas de voir débarquer un aragorn ou un frodon dans cette fic **

**Une histoire déchirée**

Prologue :

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Mieux vaut débuter cette histoire par le commencement. Il y 247 ans, je suis née dans ce monde. Mon frère a 2 années de plus que moi. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez m'aider mais je vous demande de lire mon histoire. Je m'appelle Wilya et mon cher frère s'appelle Lanëmyr. J'ai les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un vert sombre. Nous vivions avec nos parents dans un petit village, un village d'Hommes. Personne dans ce village savait que Lanemyr et moi étions des demi-elfs, ni que notre père était un elf. Il s'appelait Lindir et notre mère, une humaine, s'appelait Nysala. Le village où nous vivions était le village où Nysala était née, Lindir s'était installé avec elle à la naissance de mon frère. À chaque hiver, notre père devait se cacher pour ne pas que les gens du village voient que ses pieds ne s'enfonçaient pas dans la neige, Lanëmyr et moi aussi . Nysala aimait me coiffer de toutes les façons qu'elle imaginaient, mais Lindir insistait pour que je sois coiffée à la manière des elfs : les cheveux du devant et des côtés ramené en arrière par une tresse. Lanëmyr refusait d'avoir les cheveux longs même si Lindir lui demandait toujours. Nous portions tous ,sauf Nysala, un bandeau de tissus sur la tête pour cacher nos oreilles pointues. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache qui nous étions réellement. Mais l'hiver lorsque j'avais 8 ans et mon frère 10, nous avons vu la cruauté des humains. Je ne sais pas comment on a su que mon père était un elf et je souhaite amèrement que le ou la responsable meurt dans d'horribles souffrances.

En pleine nuit, des hommes ont forcé la porte de notre maison. Ils nous ont enfermés dans une pièce noire et froide. Je grelottais dans ma petite robe de nuit. Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit blottis les uns contre les autres. À l'aube, ils sont venus nous chercher et nous ont annoncé que nous étions bannis à jamais de leur village et que Nysala était condamnée à mort pour avoir trahit son peuple. Lindir en est devenu blanc de rage. Ils ont dû se mettre à onze hommes pour l'immobiliser et le menotter. Ils nous ont forcé à assister au massacre de Nysala. Ils lui ont lancé des pierres et l'ont frappée avec des bâtons jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Mon frère et moi regardions la scène, effrayés et dégoûtés. Mais néanmoins, aucun de nous deux ne voulions détourner le regard d'elle, elle ne nous verra pas lui tourner le dos, elle ne verrait pas deux enfants apeurés mais les enfants courageux qu'elle aime. A chaque coup, ma haine envers les Hommes grandissait. Après le pénible moment, on nous a conduit aux portes du village sous les cris des habitants, une ancienne amie de ma mère est même venue frapper mon frère en lui lançant des insultes avant de partir se fondre dans la foule. Nous avons ensuite chercher un lieu ou nous pourrions nous installer. Lindir ne voulait pas aller vivre chez les elfs, il avait peur d'avoir le même châtiment que sa femme. Il craignait moins les humains parce qu'il sont plus faibles.

Alors nous nous sommes installés à Taurel, une sombre forêt où très peu de gens ose s'aventurer. Près de là se trouvait une grande cité humaine. Sept années ont passées, Lindir nous a élevés comme des elfs, il nous a appris l'elfique, l'art du tir à l' arc et du combat, comment grimper avec agilité aux arbres et à nous déplacer avec célérité et discrétion. Il est devenu forgeron et s'est construit une forge au creux de la forêt. Les gens de la cité adorait ses objets magnifiques. Ils ne se doutait pas qu'ils étaient de la main d'un elf. Il nous a forgé deux épées d'apprentis pour nos entraînement. Lorsque Lanëmyr a eu 12 ans, il a commencé a forger comme son père. C'est à ce moment que Lindir a vu comme son fils avait grandi en force et observa plus attentivement ses entraînements à l'épée. Lanëmyr était très doué avec cette arme et je ne parvenais toujours pas à le battre. Lindir a alors décidé qu'il était grand temps pour mon frère d'avoir son épée de combat. Il l' a nommé Narsulë ( le souffle de feu). Lanëmyr en est resté muet et moi aussi. Elle était magnifique, tout comme son fourreau décoré de feuilles et de flammes d'or. Cette nouvelle épée a fait que mon frère s'est encore plus entraîné à l'épée a ma grande tristesse, s'il continuait comme cela, jamais je ne le battrai.

Le fait d'avoir passé sept années entières avec seulement des garçons ont fait que je suis devenue plus solitaire, plus endurcie, je préférais recevoir comme compliments '' Tu es forte! '' que '' Tu es belle!''. Je m'entraînais plus à l'épée dans l'espoir de rattraper mon frère mais, contrairement a lui, je pratiquais aussi beaucoup le tir a l'arc alors que lui ne le faisait pas très souvent. Nous allions aussi au village parfois, voler quelques trucs au marché était devenu facile pour nous et aussi quelques bourses aux hommes qui sortaient des tavernes. Je voyais quelquefois des femmes de nobles richement vêtues dans de grandes robes pleines de rubans. Marchant la tête haute parmi la foule en laissant un sillage de parfum sur leur passage. Je les regardas passer, avec un sentiment mélangeant l'envie et le dégoût. En revenant à la maison, j'allais dans la chambre de mon père et enfilais quelques-une des robes de ma mère, les sales humains qui l'avait tuée avait daigné nous jeter nos affaires par-dessus la palissade qui encerclait le village. Je passais quelques minutes à m'observer dans le miroir avant de rapidement la retirer, dégoûtée par ce reflet. Je trouvais que les robes ne m'allaient pas ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas qu'elles m'aillent. Ensuite je pensais à ma mère comme elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleu poudre. Elle l'avait faite elle-même comme elle la voulait, le résultat était saisissant. Chaque soir, Lanëmyr venait me voir avant d'aller dormir et nous observions les étoiles appuyé au balcon. Ces courts moments me rendait heureuse et je souhaitais qu'ils ne cessent jamais mais, après quelques minutes de contemplation, Lanëmyr m'adressait un dernier sourire et allait se coucher. A 15 ans, ses moments semblaient devenir de plus en plus précieux, tout comme mon père et mon frère devenaient plus cher à mes yeux.

Par une nuit sans lune, alors que l'obscurité semblait totale, j'ai été réveillé par Lanëmyr qui semblait inquiet et Lindir s'affairait à enfiler une armure de cuir dans la plus grande hâte. Lanëmyr portait une cape par-dessus ses vêtements de nuit et m'en tendit une en me priant de me dépêcher. Pendant que j'enfilais mes bottes, j'entendit Lanëmyr qui parlait avec mon père, il voulait rester avec lui pour l'aider à se battre. Mais Lindir lui jeta un regard sévère.

…-Comment voulez-vous vous battre seul contre ces orcs? Laissez-moi rester je vous aiderai , déclara mon frère alors que je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre ayant fini de lacer mes bottes.

…-Et laisser ta sœur toute seule? Pas question tu vas avec elle et je n'ai rien à ajouter. , répondit l'elf qui semblait furieux.

Lanëmyr baissa les yeux mais ne répliqua pas. Après un instant, Lindir soupira et se radoucit.

…-Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie. Veille sur ta sœur et promets moi que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu restera avec elle et que tu la protégeras. Promets-le moi!

Lanëmyr sembla un instant hésiter, mais il s'approcha de son père et le serra dans ses bras.

…-Je te le promet Ada, murmura mon frère en versant quelques larmes. Après quelques secondes ils se séparèrent, je les regardait et je m'aperçue que je pleurais moi aussi.

…-Wilya, viens ici ma chérie. , me dit mon père en se tournant vers l'endroit où je les regardais.

Je me suis approchée et il m'a serrée dans ses bras.

…-Je t'aime Ada, ai-je dis avant qu'il ne m'embrasse sur le front et me pousse gentiment vers l'échelle de corde. Lanëmyr était déjà au pied de l ' orme qui abritait notre maison. Il avait encoché une flèche, prêt a tirer sur le premier orc qui oserait se montrer. Je suis rapidement descendue, tenant fébrilement la sangle qui tenait mon épée en bandoulière dans mon dos.

…-Partez, cria Lindir en arrivant au sol après moi.

Lanëmyr m'a jeté un regard terrifié avant de me prendre la main pour m'entraîner avec lui vers le lac ou nous nagions souvent tous les trois ensemble. J'ai jeté un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir mon père encocher une flèche et nous lancer un regard triste. En arrivant au lac, nous nous sommes arrêtés, essoufflé, espérant à tout moment voir notre père qui avait changé d'avis et qui nous avait rejoints. Mais il ne vint pas. Nous attendions, n'osant parler, aux aguets près à nous défendre à la moindre attaque. Mais aucune ne vint, seul un silence très lourd flottait sur la forêt.

Nous avons attendu là pendant au moins une heure. Lanëmyr me regarda mais dut s'y prendre quatre fois avant de réussir à me dire :

…-Crois-tu que nous devrions aller voir?

Je n'attendais que cela pour m'élancer vers la maison. Je sentais mon cœur cogner si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il avait doublé de taille. Lanëmyr pris deux secondes avant de réagir et de se lancer à ma suite. En apercevant la maison, je me suis arrêtée. Elle était dans un état lamentable. Le toit s'était a demi-écroulé mais le plancher semblait stable.

…-Ada! Ada, criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Lanëmyr m'avait rattrapée . Il s'arrêta près de moi, lui aussi sous le choc. J'entendis soudain le bruit d'une épée qui tranche la chair. En me retournant, je vis Lanëmyr, son épée enfoncée dans le torse d'un orc mort. Sa façon à lui d'exprimer sa colère. Moi, ma colère s'affichait sous la forme de larmes de rage.

Je me suis approchée de la maison pour y monter, mais l'échelle de corde qui permettait l'accès reposait lamentablement sur le sol. Nous avons grimpé dans l'arbre, branche par branche. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue et je faillit plus d'une fois tomber. En arrivant dans la maison, je vis plusieurs orcs morts sur le sol. Du sang se mêlait dans mes jouets d'enfants et mes poupées avaient à présent toutes des robes noires, souillées par le sang des orcs. Lanëmyr alla voir sa chambre alors que je vérifiais les différentes pièces. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le vent soufflait paresseusement sur les rideaux qui pendaient aux fenêtres.

Parmi les corps noirs, il y en avait un vêtu de vêtements clairs. Il était percés de deux flèches sombre. Je me suis jetée à ses côtés, secouée de sanglots. Je pris sa main froide dans les miennes. Je pleurais silencieusement. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent brusquement derrière moi. Lanëmyr m'avait rejointe. Après quelques instants, j'ai risqué un regard vers lui. Il fixait le corps de son père et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signe chez lui qu'il était triste et furieux. Il inspira profondément avant de s'approcher lentement. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi et se pencha pour embrasser le front de son père. Il se releva ensuite et attendit que je fasse de même. J'ai moi aussi embrassé mon père mais je ne me suis pas relevée, gardant serré sa main dans les miennes, ne voulant pas le lâcher de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Lanëmyr posa sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai fermé les yeux pour faire tomber les dernières larmes qui y perlaient. Lentement, je me suis relevée, la main rassurante de Lanëmyr toujours posée sur mon épaule. Il fallait maintenant réapprendre à vivre d'une nouvelle façon.


	2. Une nouvelle vie

**Bonjour voici un nouveau chapitre. Là l'histoire commence vraiment! Review please!**

Une nouvelle vie

Nous avons enterré notre père tout près de la rivière qui chantera pour lui durant des années. Nous avons brûlé les orcs morts et avons entreprit de reconstruire la maison encore plus grande et plus belle que l'ancienne. Nous avons commencé par renforcer le plancher et refaire une échelle. Le plus dur fût de refaire le toit , comme il s'était à demi-écroulé, nous avons dû le démonter entièrement avant de commencer le nouveau. Au bout d'environ quatre mois, elle était enfin terminée et bien plus spacieuse que l'autre où nous étions un peu a l'étroit. Nous avons pu reprendre nos entraînements au combat mais Lanëmyr possédait moins de temps pour s'entraîner à l'épée, il avait reconstruit la forge et y travaillait. Il avait même consenti à laisser ses magnifiques cheveux blonds devenir longs comme ceux de son père.

Je n'allais presque plus au village, sauf pour aller vendre les travaux de mon frère au marché. Ça m'enchantait que Lanëmyr soit souvent à la forge, cela me permettait de m'entraîner à l'épée pour enfin réussir à le battre. Lui s'occupait de la forge et moi je m'occupais de la maison et des repas.

Un matin du mois de juillet, alors que j'avais 17 ans, je suis allée voir Lanëmyr à la forge, il y avait passé la nuit. Il faisait très chaud et Lanëmyr me sourit, tout trempé de sueur. Je lui apportais de quoi manger. Il forgeait une épée lorsque je suis entrée. Il a remit l'épée dans le feu et il est venu s'asseoir dehors avec moi. Il mangeait vite et il était assoiffé.

…-L'épée que tu forge est très belle. Elle est destinée à un seigneur , demandai-je en jouant avec une fleur qui poussait près d'où j'étais assise.

Il me sourit et me répondit :

…-Elle est pour toi. Je l'ai appelée Onlossë ( la fleur de pierre), parce que tu es belle comme une fleur et dure comme la pierre.

Je rougis en entendant ce compliment.

…-Pour moi! Merci, lui répondis-je en lui sautant au cou.

Il faillit renversé son verre d'eau et éclata de rire devant ma réaction.

…-Attends moi ici quelques instants, il ne me reste qu'une toute petite touche avant de la terminer.

Il se leva et retourna à l'intérieur. Je suis restée assise près de la rivière. Mon épée de maître, j'allais enfin l'avoir! J'étais de bonne humeur. J'attendis impatiemment que Lanëmyr revienne.

Il sortit, tout sale et souriant, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Je me suis rapidement mise sur mes pieds. Il me tendit Onlossë dans son beau fourreau décoré de feuilles et de fleurs d'argent. Je caressai doucement les délicates fleurs et quelques larmes de joie roulèrent sur mes joues. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras en riant. Il m'éloigna doucement et sourit en voyant que je souriais aussi.

…-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu rire comme ça, dit-il d'une voix douce. Veux-tu l'essayer?

…-Oh oui, déclarai-je, sautant comme une enfant.

…-D'accord attends un peu.

Il se lança en courant dans la rivière, se frotta vigoureusement le visage et les mains pour se nettoyer un peu. Il sorti de l'eau et partit chercher son épée. Pendant ce temps, je sortis Onlossë de son fourreau pour admirer sa lame. Elle était légère, mon frère savait que je n'aimais pas les épées trop lourdes. Il possédait le talent des elfs.

J'entendis la voix de Lanëmyr derrière moi.

…-Que fais-tu assise là? Allez en garde!

Je me suis rapidement levée, le magnifique fourreau étincelant dans mon dos.

…-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me battre cette fois petite sœur, questionna-t-il en tournant autour de moi.

…-Bats-toi au lieu de parler Lan , répondis-je en levant mon épée pour le frapper à l'épaule.

Il esquiva mon coups et en tenta un au niveau de ma jambe gauche. Je le bloquai mais cela laissa ma gorge sans défense. Il en profita pour rapidement glisser sa lame sous ma gorge. Je me suis immobilisée. Il afficha un sourire triomphant.

…-Je t'ai encore battue, s'exclama-t-il, fou de joie.

…-J'avais remarqué. , répondis-je d'une ton faussement furieux.

…-Allez, essaie encore, dit-il en se remettant en garde.

Ce combat fut plus long que le premier, j'en étais à bout de souffle. Je portai un coup sur son flan et il fit un mouvement pour esquiver mais il ne se remit pas en position de défense à temps. Je réussis à le battre en appuyant ma lame contre son cœur. Il a fait semblant de mourir en se laissant tomber sur le dos. J'ai rengainé mon épée et je me suis assise à côté de lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plein d'herbe et son visage encore un peu noir de la forge. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Après un moment, il dit :

…-Tu m'as battu, tu t'entraîne beaucoup depuis…

Il se tut et s'assis. Il me regarda et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

…-Je suis désolé, continua-t-il. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de cette nuit.

…-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je. Et je ne t'ai pas battu.

Il me regarda d'un air qu'il tentait de rendre innocent.

…-Tu m'as laissé te battre. Mais ça ne me dérange pas , un jour je pourrai gagner sans que tu aies a faire exprès.

Je me suis levée. Il me regardait a présent d 'un air coupable.

…-Je vais aller nettoyer la maison, elle en a grand besoin. , dis-je en me dirigeant vers la maison.

…-Je viens t'aider, répondit-il en se levant


	3. Des intrus dans la forêt

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez **

**Je suis en train d'écrire les autres chapitres, certains sont terminés il ne me reste qu'** **à les retoucher. Ils sont courts je sais mais ça me permet de les poster plus souvent. Et ça me prend du temps avant d'accepter de le poster parce que je veux toujours les réécrire alors si je ne les faisaient pas aussi courts, je n'updaterai qu'une fois par an!**

**REVIEWS**

**the dark whitch: **Merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu aimes. Tu as raison malheureusement Legolas ne viendrait pas faire un tour dans ma fic

**Nimrodel de la Lorien : **je dois avouer que ta question me prend de court. Je n'en sais rien je ne suis pas assez douée question époque. Dis moi celle que tu penses! Merci pour ta review!

Des intrus dans la forêt

Nous avons, en tout, passé trois années ensemble, Lanëmyr et moi. Mais un événement inattendu est arrivé. Étrangement, c'est arrivé le 12 octobre, exactement la journée de mon anniversaire, j'avais 18 ans. La forêt semblait plus silencieuse, plus effrayante. Nous le sentions arriver : le danger.

Nous avons rapidement roulé l'échelle. Comme nous revenions de l'entraînement, nous étions épuisés mais au moins, nous étions en tenue de combat. Nous nous sommes placés au balcon et nous avons bandés nos arcs. De petites créatures s'approchaient rapidement. Lorsqu'elles ont étés suffisamment près pour que nous puissions les identifier, nous avons étés surpris : c'était des nains. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Lanëmyr et moi avons échangé un regard inquiet. Le clair de lune se reflétait sur son doux visage et illuminait ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds voletaient doucement dans la brise nocturne.

Les nains approchaient à grands pas et s'immobilisèrent en apercevant notre maison dissimulée dans l'orme. Ils semblaient hésiter ou attendre. Ils n'ont pas attendu très longtemps , nous avons décoché nos flèches presque en même temps. Mais les flèches ne purent transpercer les armures épaisses. Les nains ont commencé à essayer de grimper pour atteindre notre maison. Mais c'était étrange, ils auraient facilement pu nous blesser en utilisant leurs haches de lancer mais ils ne le faisaient pas.

Soudain, des bruits provenant du toit attirèrent notre attention. Un bruit sourd vint de la chambre de Lanëmyr. Quatre nains en sortirent et nous chargèrent. Malheureusement, nous étions près du bord du balcon pour tirer, alors, sous le choc de la collision, ils ont réussi a nous faire passer par-dessus la rampe. J'ai atterrie sur le sol , heureusement couvert de feuilles mortes. Assommée par le choc, je me sui relevée, étourdie, et j'ai vu Lanëmyr un peu plus loin qui se relevait péniblement. J'ai rangé mon arc pour sortir mes poignards, Lanëmyr, lui, a préféré l'épée.

J'étais si étourdie que je crois bien que je lacérais le vide avec mes poignards. Après quelques minutes, ou quelques secondes je ne savais plus, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil pour voir si Lanëmyr se débrouillait. Il n'allait pas bien, en fait, il était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Des nains s'affairait à le ligoter. Je me suis précipitée vers eux, furieuse. J'en ai blessé deux et j'ai sauté dans un arbre, les visant avec mon arc en prenant bien soins de ne pas toucher Lanëmyr.

L'un d'eux m'a lancé adroitement un truc étrange composé de trois lanières de cuir et de trois boulets de métal. Cette chose s'enroula autour de mes jambes et les boulets de métal frappèrent douloureusement mes chevilles. Le poids de cet objet me fit basculer dans le vide. Je suis tombée sur le sol, le souffle coupé encore une fois. J'ai essayé de me relever mais je n'avais aucun équilibre. Le truc tenait étroitement mes jambes collées l'une contre l'autre. Un nain s'approcha et me donna un rude coup de dos de hache sur la nuque qui me fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

A mon réveil, les nains et leurs quelques morts avaient tous disparus, Lanëmyr avec eux. J'était étonnée d'être encore en vie avec seulement quelques blessures légères et un terrible mal de tête. J'ai rapidement coupé les lanières de cuir qui enserraient mes chevilles et je suis montée dans ma chambre prendre rapidement un sac à dos avec une couverture, des flèches, une gourde et des provisions. En jetant un dernier regard sur ma maison, j'ignorais que je partais dans un voyage qui durerait plus de deux cent ans.

**Oula, ce chapitre semblait beaucoup plus long que ça dans microsoft word. Désolée, je vais essayer de faire mes chapitre plus longs.**

**Laissez moi une review... **


	4. La marque

**Et hop là un nouveau chapitre, j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon ordi qui redémarre tout seul alors les chapitre vont venir un peu espacé . Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et je commence à gagner un peu de confiance, surtout que je commence enfin à mieux comprendre comment fonctionne ce site. C'est un peu compliqué :**

**REVIEW**

**the dark witches :** merci beaucoup, ouais les chapitre paraissent plus long sur word c un peu dommage. T'inquiètes pas on va le revoir son frère. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, enfin pour l'instant hehehe…

**Elysabeth : **Merci! Je suis ravie que tu trouves ça intéressant. Tu serais pas du genre pas très bavarde par hasard? Je continue à écrire, le Chapitre 5 est presque terminé.

**Nimrodel de la Lorien : **merci beaucoup! C'est vrai que c'est pas de chance la terre entière leur en veulent. Lol nan mais c'est vrai je suis un peu dure mais ce n'est que le début. Je continu avec joie et merci pour tes encouragements!

La marque

Le matin était froid et je frissonnais en courant, tête baissée, en suivant les traces de pas des nains. Les nains ne devaient pas être très loin, avec toutes leurs lourdes armures pour les ralentir ! Je décidai de courir en faisant le moins de pauses possibles. Même la première nuit, je ne dormis pas plus de quatre heures. L'automne teintait les feuilles de magnifiques couleurs. C'était ma saison préférée mais je ne pouvais profiter du paysage qui s'offrait, j'avais trop peur de lever les yeux et de perdre les traces.

Très tôt le matin suivant, j'aperçue la lueur d'un feu de camp à travers quelques arbres. Je me suis approchée silencieusement. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, des nains avaient installé un campement. Je ne pouvais quand même pas les avoir déjà rattrapé ! Ils semblaient êtres installés là depuis un bon moment. Je les ai observé pendant un long moment, cherchant désespérément un signe de Lanëmyr.

Je me suis alors rendue compte que ce n'était pas les nains que je poursuivais. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ce que je fît à ce moment là. La colère a remporté sur ma raison. J'en avais compté une douzaine seulement mais je n'avais pas compté ceux qui se trouvaient dans les tentes. Je me suis jetée sur le premier qui a lâché un cri de surprise. Il mangeait un bol de soupe qui se répandit partout comme il tentait maladroitement de se débarrasser de moi. Je lui ai enfoncé mon poignard dans la gorge et il s'est effondré sans un bruit.

Les autres nains l'ont regardé, surpris. Ils m'ont alors encerclée et on commencé à resserrer le cercle lentement. Ils m'observaient, comme s'il ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ceux qui se trouvaient dans les tentes ont commencé à sortir pour voir ce qui causait cette agitation. Un des nains cracha par terre et sortit sa hache. Il sortit du cercle et s'avança a grands pas vers moi. Je me suis mise en garde, épée levée prête à le tuer. Il ne lui restait que quelques pas quand un nain sortit de la tente et observa la scène. Il était légèrement plus grands que les autres et portait des vêtements plus propre et luxueux. Il arbora une mine furieuse tout en s'avançant rapidement en hurlant :

…-BANDES D' IMBÉCILES ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS REMARQUÉ QUE C'EST UNE ELFE ?

Les autres se regardèrent un instant et lâchèrent leurs armes. '' Une elfe? Comment ça une …-elfe ! Eh je suis une demi-elfe tu es aveugle ou quoi ! ''

…-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PENSÉ QUE CE POURRAIT ÊTRE ELLE ?

Sans avertir, ils se sont rués sur moi , tentant de m'immobiliser sur le dos.

J'ai mis un peu de temps pour me remettre de ma surprise. Je ne savais plus de quel côté bouger. Une main tourna mon poignet pour me faire lâcher mon épée tandis que d'autres me saisissait. Je les martelais de coup de poings et de pieds, j'allais même jusqu'à les mordre. Mais chaque fois qu'une main se résignait à me lâcher, deux autres m'agrippaient. Je me suis vite épuisée et ils ont réussi à me clouer au sol. Je commençais à me rendre compte de la bêtise que j'avais faite.

Le nain plus grand que les autres, sûrement le chef, s'approcha et m'observa attentivement. Il se pencha et voulut saisir le col de mes vêtements mais je me suis violemment débattue pour l'en empêcher.

…-PETITE IDIOTE , TU VAS TE TENIR TRANQUILLE , hurla le nain qui avait voulu me tuer avec sa hache.

Il me saisit par les cheveux et tira. Je n'ai pu retenir un gémissement de douleur. Le chef lui jeta un regard sévère et le nain me lâcha, à contre-cœur.

…-Calme toi , me dit le chef d'une voix douce. Je veux seulement vérifier quelque chose.

Il saisit doucement le col de ma tunique et dénuda un peu trop largement mon épaule gauche. Il écarquilla ses yeux bruns et se recula brusquement. Les autres nains jetèrent eux aussi un œil et me lâchèrent aussitôt. Ils se sont tassés dans un coin, fixant le sol. comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je les tue tous juste en les regardant. J'ai replacé ma tunique et j'ai ramassé mon épée. Je les ai regardé tout en reculant.

Ils ont vus que je m'éloignais et ils ont commencé à ramasser leurs affaires dans la plus grande hâte. Je leur ai tourné le dos et j'ai commencé à courir. Après quelques mètres, je me suis arrêtée, intriguée par ce qu'ils avaient bien pu voir.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont vu? '', me suis-je demandé.

Je n'étais pas sûre si je voulais savoir. Lentement, j'ai dénudé mon épaule. La surprise m'a faite tombé a genoux. Entre mon sein et mon aisselle gauche, une étrange marque rouge semblait être gravée dans ma chair. Elle était comme un X sauf que l'une des branches étaient courbée et qu' à l'extrémité de l'autre se trouvait un x plus petit. Soit je ne l'avais remarqué, ce dont je doutais, ou soit qu'elle était apparue depuis seulement quelques temps. D'une main tremblante, j'ai effleuré ma peau pour voir si j'allais ressentir de la douleur. Aucune. Le doute commença à s'installer. Depuis combien de temps portais-je cette marque?

Je suis repartie en courant, cherchant la traces des nains qui avaient enlevé Lanëmyr. Je me suis dis que la marque devait être seulement une cicatrice mais au fond de moi une petite voix m'affirmait le contraire. Je l'ai ignoré et j'ai finalement trouvé les traces que je cherchais. Je suis partie en courant le plus vite possible , espérant rattraper mon retard.


	5. La rencontre

**J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre aussitôt l'avoir terminé parce qu 'il est vraiment cours alors c un peu comme 2 chapitre à la fois. Le prochain devrait être plus long. **

**Nimrodel de la lorien : **Comme tu peux le voir, j'avais posté le chapitre 6 mais je l'ai retiré, ta dernière review m'a confirmé une chose que je savais déjà merci beaucoup grâce à cela, j'ai eu soudainement un « flash » durant mon cours de physique. Le chapitre 6 sera remis aussitôt qu'il aura été réécris

La rencontre

Après quelques heures de course, je me suis arrêtée , essoufflée. Les traces partaient dans trois directions différentes. J'avais beau m'approcher du sol jusqu'à ce que mon nez touche la terre, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer celles de Lanëmyr. En plus, le nombres de nains semblaient avoir quadruplé. Je devais choisir et vite, chaque seconde m'éloignait de mon frère. J'ai voulu suivre celles qui allaient tout droit, mais une horrible douleur à la marque sur mon épaule m'obligea à changer de direction : à droite.

La fatigue me gagna au bout de quelques pas mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée, je n'osais pas, craignant de perdre leurs traces ou d'augmenter leur avance. Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient agis ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais dû ne pas me reposer, je n'aurais jamais dû aller à droite.

En traversant une forêt inconnue, je suis tombée sur une bande d'orcs. J'ai voulue les éviter en les contournant mais je marchais en trébuchant, épuisée. Un des orcs m'a vue et j'ai sortit mon épée en me disant que j'étais maudite. J'étais d'une faiblesse telle , que je ne pouvais même pas soulever mon épée avec assez de force pour asséner un coup mortel. Je me suis rabattue sur mon poignard, moins efficace mais beaucoup moins lourd. Un des orques leva son épée mais n'eut pas le temps de l'abattre sur moi que mon poignard lui transperçait la gorge. Une flèche siffla près de mon oreille. Tous mes muscles me faisaient mal à force de fatigue. Un orque arriva sur ma gauche. Il me donna un coup avec son bouclier qui m'a légèrement étourdie. J'ai planté mon poignard dans son torse, mais il est tombé si vite qu'il a emporté mon poignard, toujours planté dans son corps dégoûtant. J'ai à contre-cœur sortit mon épée. Mais maintenant j'avais encore moins de force qu'au début du combat.

Je garde de nombreuses cicatrices de ce moment. Pas seulement dans ma chair mais aussi dans mon cœur. Alors que j'étais à terre, la jambes droite en sang et le bras cassé, des flèches se mirent à siffler et les orcs tombèrent les uns après les autres. En levant les yeux, je vis plusieurs elf nichés dans les arbres.

L'un d'eux sauta à terre lorsque tous les orcs furent tombés. Il était très beau et il marcha avec légèreté vers moi. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, on pouvait entendre des pas d'orc qui s'approchaient, il en restait encore. Il a fait un signe de la main aux autres elfs qui sont descendu aussi en se dirigeant vers la zone d'où provenait les bruits. L'elf était resté avec moi et il s'accroupit à mes côté. Il observa rapidement mes blessure et son doux visage se fit plus grave. Il déchira un morceau de sa cape et l'enroula très serré autour de ma jambes pour arrêter le sang qui coulait énormément. Il me souleva ensuite dans ses bras mais, en faisant ce geste, il me fit mal au bras. Me voyant grimacer de douleur, il fît un sourire d'excuse et me dit d'une voix claire :

…-Pardonnez-moi! Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal. Je m'appelle Aniel, n'ayez pas peur.

Il avait des cheveux d'or aussi beaux que ceux de Lanëmyr et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Je lui ai souri et je me suis endormie en me disant que je n'étais peut-être pas aussi maudite que je le croyais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi. Mais, lorsque j'ai entr'ouvert les yeux, je me suis rendu compte que j'était sur le dos d'un cheval blanc tacheté de gris. Aniel me tenait d 'un bras et guidait son cheval de l'autre. Le cheval galopait avec célérité et avançait lestement. Je ne sentais presque pas le mouvement du cheval. L'esprit apaisé, je me suis rendormie, bercé par la douce chanson que chantait Aniel de sa voix mélodieuse.


	6. Le réveil

**Ce chapitre avait été posté il n'y a pas longtemps mais grâce à nimrodel, j'ai pu l'amélioré et surtout avoir un grand flash d'inspiration alors voilà j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**REVIEW**

**Nimrodel de la Lorien : **Désolé mais la signification de la marque, j'estime que ce sera seulement dans euh… au moins 6 chapitre. Merci de suivre mon histoire !

Le réveil

À mon réveil, j'ai eu la belle surprise de me trouver dans une magnifique chambre baignée du soleil d'automne. J'étais étendue dans un confortable lit de bois au draps blancs comme la neige. J'étais tellement émerveillée par ce dont je voyais que je n'entendis pas Aniel entrer. En voyant mon air ébahi, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lorsque je me suis retournée vers lui, son rire cristallin a cessé mais il a gardé un sourire moqueur. Il s'approcha de la table de chevet et y déposa un plateau contenant un bol d'où s'élevais une odeur étrange. Il désigna le plateau d'un coup de tête.

…- Le guérisseur veut que je m'assure que vous buviez cela, déclara-t-il en observant ma réaction.

J'ai d'abord hésité, mais il m'avait sauvé la vie, je pouvais lui faire confiance, enfin, je l'espérais. Je bu lentement le liquide d'un brun foncé qui me piqua la gorge. Pendant ce temps, Aniel s'était assis sur une petite chaise en osier.

…-Alors, que pensez-vous de ma chambre, demanda-t-il, souhaitant apparemment commencer une conversation.

J'avalai la dernière gorgée de travers. Je me sentais mal d'être dans le lit d'un inconnu. Ce sentiment empira lorsque j'aperçu mes vêtements, lavés et pliés, au bout du lit. Rapidement, d'un geste plus brusque que je ne l'aurais voulu, j'ai remonté les draps jusqu'à mes épaules. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé il y a deux secondes, je portais des vêtements. Je portais une robe de nuit blanche et mon bras était recouvert de bandages, ma jambe également. Mais je n'avais plus mal, la médecine elfique était plus efficace que je ne le croyais. Voyant mon geste, Aniel s'est levé pour se mettre dos à moi.

…-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que cette robe vous mettrait mal a l'aise. C'est ma mère qui vous a habillée et soignée. Je vais partir si vous voulez vous changer. Je serai près d'ici si vous avez besoin de moi.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte, Mais après un ou deux pas, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers mois.

…-Au fait , je ne connais pas encore votre nom.

…-Je m'appelle Wilya, lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Il me rendit ce sourire et alla à la porte. Elle était à demi-ouverte lorsque je m'aperçue que je ne l'avais pas remercié.

…-Merci Aniel , lançai-je gentiment.

M'entendant prononcer son nom pour la première fois, il interrompit son geste et se retourna.

…-Mais je vous en prie, me dit-il avec son magnifique sourire.

Puis, il s'inclina légèrement et partit en refermant la porte. Je me suis levée et me suis approchée d'un grand miroir doré. Je fis la grimace en apercevant l'image qu'il me renvoyait. Je portais une robe qui découvrait mes épaules et qui laissait entrevoir la marque rouge.

Agacée par mon reflet, je suis allée m'asseoir sur le lit. J'ai entrepris de dénouer les pansement sur ma jambe droite. Ce ne fût pas une tâche facile, ne pouvant me servir que de mon bras gauche, l'autre étant encore un peu douloureux lorsque je le bougeais. À part une ecchymose atroce, ma jambe était guérie. J'ai ensuite pris mes vêtements au bout du lit et mes armes placées contre le mur a côté de la porte. Je me suis habillée et ai remis mes armes. Je me rendis alors compte qu'une cape bleu nuit en tricot avait été ajoutée à mes vêtements. Elle était très légère et je l'enfilai avec joie.

J'étais pressée de partir pour chercher mon frère, mais avant je voulais revoir Aniel. C'était un peu étrange, je voulais le revoir alors que je ne le connaissais presque pas. En quittant la chambre, je suis arrivée dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque. Au centre se trouvait une elfe qui jouait de la harpe. Les yeux fermés, elle jouait un air mélancolique.

Elle s'interrompit en m'entendant approcher et se leva pour venir chaleureusement me saluer.

…-Bonjour ma chérie, je vois que tu vas mieux. Je suis la mère d'Aniel et…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la poignée de mon épée qui dépassait de mon épaule. Elle continua de sourire mais elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

…-Mais voyons tu n'as pas besoin d'armes, ici tout est calme et sans danger.

Ne prêtant pas attention à sa remarque, je lui répondit d'un ton gentil :

…-Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait mais je dois partir.

Elle pris un air déçu et répliqua en jouant avec les manches de sa robe :

…-Tu n'es pas obligée, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux.

Apparemment elle voulais à tout prix que je reste ici. Je commençais à me fâcher mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

…-Merci pour votre hospitalité mais je ne peux accepter. Au revoir.

J'ai cherché la porte du regard et je suis sortie de la demeure. En regardant la mère d'Aniel par-dessus mon épaule, je vis qu'elle ne souriait plus du tout mais cela m'était égal. J'ai cherché Aniel pendant plusieurs minutes. Voir tous ces visages elfiques me rappelait mon père. J'aperçu enfin Aniel assis près d'une fontaine, occupé à observer l'eau claire comme du cristal retomber en cascade dans le magnifique bassin ovale.

Alors que je m'approchais de lui, un elf passa près de lui et dit un rapide « Bonjour ! » et continua sa course d'un pas vif. Aniel lui répondit distraitement et retomba dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose m'incita à le suivre. Aniel ne bougera sûrement pas de là, j'aurai encore le temps de lui parler. L'elf se dirigeait vers une magnifique demeure entourée de jardins. En arrivant sur le seuil, j'ai bien faillit le bousculer, il s'était arrêté près d'une porte de chêne.

Je me suis vivement dissimulée derrière le mur. Je me sentais indiscrète d'espionner ainsi. ''Comment pouvait-il ne pas m'avoir entendue? Il y a une minute à peine, je me suis arrêtée à deux pas de lui. '' J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir lentement et une voix calme et grave s'éleva de la pièce.

…-Bonjour Fahias! Pourquoi arrive-tu si tard?

…-Des chose à régler, répondit l'elf en refermant la porte.

…-Bien, désires-tu quelque chose a boire, demanda la voix qui semblait s'impatienter.

…-Non merci.

…-Alors raconte moi vite! s'enquit la voix.

Je les entendis s'asseoir et je me suis approchée un peu plus de la porte.

…-Seigneur Eïas, je suis allé vérifier pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle porte la marque.

J'entendis un bruit de froissement de tissus comme si quelqu'un s'agitait. La voix d'Eïas était remplie d'enthousiasme.

…-Où? Où as-tu vu la marque?

…-Sur l'épaule. répondit calmement Fahias.

…-La troisième. s'exclama Eïas, l'air ravi.

J'entendis Eïas se lever et marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Après un moment, Fahias déclara, pensivement :

…-Il m'a dit qu'elle était forte.

Eïas s'arrêta.

…-Espérons qu'elle sera assez forte.

Fahias se leva lui aussi et déclara :

…-Nous le saurons bientôt.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. En voyant tourner la poignée, je suis partie le plus vite possible. J'ai couru jusqu'à un lac où nageaient quelques cygnes. Je me suis assise là, les jambes ramenées contre moi. J'essayais de comprendre ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je devais partir d'ici tout de suite. J'ai mis de côté mes inquiétudes. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à moi. Lanëmyr était plus important que mes problèmes. Je me suis levée et j'ai vu Aniel qui s'approchait de moi, tout souriant.

…-Bonjour , ma mère m'a dit que vous étiez sortie et que vous vous apprêtiez a partir. Est-ce vrai?

…-Oui, je dois aller aider mon frère. répondis-je hésitante.

…-Pourquoi? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question. Pour changer de sujet, je lui demandai brusquement :

…-Aniel, combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que tu m'a sauvé.

Il paru étonné mais ne se vexa pas d'avoir été interrompu.

…-Quatre jours seulement, tu t'es remise très vite…

…-Ah non !

Je suis partie en pensant au retard que j'avais pris. Aniel me rattrapa :

…-Je sais, allons voir le seigneur Eïas, il pourra sûrement t'aider.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, il me prit la main gauche pour m'entraîner avec lui. Avec étonnement, Aniel me conduisait vers la maison où j'avais espionné Fahias. En arrivant dans le hall, il lâcha enfin ma main et frappa à la porte.

…-Entrer . dit une voix que je reconnue immédiatement.

En ouvrant la porte, Aniel s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. En pénétrant dans l'immense pièce ensoleillée, je pus enfin mettre un visage sur la mystérieuse voix. Il était beau, comme tout les elfs, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient marron . Une fine couronne d'or descendait sur son front. Eiäs nous fit signe de nous asseoir sur deux confortables fauteuils de cuir. Il me fixa étrangement alors que je prenais place dans un des fauteuils. Mon regard croisa le sien et il me semblait qu'il perçait le plus profond de mon âme. C'est Aniel qui rompit le silence :

…-Seigneur Eiäs, je vous présente Wilya, elle…

…-Oui, je sais qui elle est. l'interrompit Eiäs sans me quitter des yeux. Elle est venue me rendre visite il y a quelques instants.

Je me sentis rougir. J'aurais voulu disparaître sous les coussins du fauteuils.

…-Bien, continua-t-il. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Mais je ne peux vous aider. Vous semblez pressé et j'ai besoin de temps.

Je me demandais alors s'il savait vraiment ce que je voulais. Je commençais à me sentir étouffée, écrasée. Je voulais partir de cet endroit trop chaud et fuir ce regard scrutateur.

…-Merci , déclarai-je en me levant.

Je l'ai salué rapidement et je suis partie. Aucun des deux elfs n'a eu le temps de dire un seul mot ni même de seulement esquisser un geste.

…-Attends , cria Aniel en me rattrapant dans les jardins.

Je me suis arrêtée pour le laisser me rejoindre. Je ressentais des chatouillis dans l'estomac et une joie étrange me saisit lorsqu 'il posa sa main sur mon épaule, reprenant son souffle.

…-Quelle impulsivité , déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

…-Je dois partir , répondis-je, sentant la joie auparavant ressentie, envolée.

…-Attendez je vous en prie, je voudrais que vous… commença Aniel avant d'être interrompu par un Fahias qui arriva à notre hauteur complètement paniqué.

…-Aniel ! Seigneur Eiäs veut te voir tout de suite !

…-Mais je … , commença Aniel en me prenant la main.

…-Je m'occupe d'elle ne t'en fait pas. répliqua Fahias.

…-Excusez-moi! Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi, ai-je lancé, courroucée, en écartant ma main de celle d'Aniel.

…-Aniel, vas-y , poursuivit Fahias en m'ignorant.

Aniel me regarda, désappointé, et courut vers la demeure du seigneur Eiäs. Fahias se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je lui ai tourné le dos et j'ai commencé à marcher. Tant pis pour Aniel, je devais partir. Je sentis une main se refermer sur mon bras gauche. Je me suis vivement retournée, sur mes gardes. C'était Fahias.

…-Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais le seigneur Eiäs m'a demandé de ne vous laisser partir que lorsqu'Aniel aura terminé sa discussion.

Je l'aurai giflé si mon bras droit aurait pu et si mon gauche n'était pas fermement retenu par Fahias.

…-Ne me regardez pas comme cela , demanda-t-il en s'excusant d'un sourire. On m'a donné un ordre et j'y obéis. Venez avec moi, nous allons nous asseoir sur ce banc pour attendre, je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas long.

En rageant intérieurement, je l'ai suivie, sans vraiment avoir le choix, vers un petit banc de pierre. Une fois assise, il lâcha mon bras. Un vent fort soufflait dans la vallée. Mieux valait attendre , après tout, je n'avais pas encore dit adieu a Aniel. Mais, plus j'y pensais, plus je redoutais ce moment. La pensée de ne plus le revoir me rendait malheureuse. Le vent cessa et je me rendis compte à quel point il faisait chaud pour cette dernière journée d'automne. Pour me distraire, j'ai observé ce qui m'entourait. Deux jeunes elfes couraient en riant aux éclats, une bandes d'elfes vêtues de soie chuchotaient en souriant , observant deux elfs en armures de cuir qui conversaient apparemment de meilleur moyen de défense pour le village.

Après une trentaine de minutes, Aniel apparut sur le seuil de la porte de la maison. Il s'avança vers moi.

…-Au revoir, dit Fahias en s'éclipsant.

En voyant Aniel approcher, je compris. Le sentiment étrange qui serrait mon cœur, c'était sûrement de l'amour. Ma mère m'avait raconter comment elle se sentait lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Lindir. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle tentait de m'expliquer. Aujourd'hui, ces mots prenaient un sens.

Aniel arriva à ma hauteur et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me lever. Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Aniel profita du fait qu'il tenait ma main pour m'attirer contre lui pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

…-Je t'aime.

La surprise me figea. Voyant que je ne disait rien, il s'écarta, il semblait regretter son geste. Soudainement, je me suis ressaisie et je l'ai embrassé. Il resta surpris un instant lui aussi et ensuite, il me rendit mon baiser. Réalisant ce que j'étais en train de faire, je me suis reculée, fixant le sol, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi l'avais-je embrassé ? Je ne l'aimais pas après tout, je ne le connaissais pas.

…-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais… pas dû. Je dois m'en aller, ai-je balbutié.

Je me suis mise à marcher vers la forêt. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je les refoulais, je ne voulais pas pleurer. Aniel me rattrapa et se mit face à moi, ses mains sur mes épaules.

…-Je veux t'accompagner.

…-Mais tu ne peux pas, tu vis dans un endroit magnifique et il y a ta mère et…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

…-Et je ne peux continuer de vivre sans toi, finit-il.

J'ai hoché la tête, incapable de parler. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec moi. Il ne me connaissait même pas. Il sourit.

…-Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois, répliqua-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Il détacha une petite chaîne d'argent de son cou au bout de laquelle pendait un minuscule anneau d'or gravé d'un motif étrange, comme des petites feuilles avec quelques ronds. Il me la tendit. Je ne savais pas la signification de ce geste, mais je pris délicatement la petite chaîne. J'allais la porter à mon cou, mais Aniel alla derrière moi et m'enleva doucement la chaîne des doigts. Il l'attacha en écartant mes cheveux. Il revint face à moi, le visage radieux. Le fait qu'il a semblé lire mes pensées tout à l'heure me troublait énormément, tout comme son comportement étrange.

…-Il y a une fête ce soir pour célébrer l'arrivée de l'hiver, je ne voudrais pas la manquer. Nous pourrions partir à l'aube.

…-Je veux bien.

Je n'osais pas lui refuser cela. Je sentais que je lui devait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il me rappelait quelqu'un tout en paraissant parfaitement inconnu.

…-J'en suis heureux.

Il m'observa un instant et me fit signe de le suivre.


	7. La fête

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout frais. J'ai eu quelques difficultés parce que l'histoire était déjà écrite en grande partie et j'ai eu soudain une inspiration qui a tout modifié le cours de l'histoire alors je risque de poster moins souvent mais pas de panique. Il vaut mieux attendre quelques jours de plus pour avoir un beau chapitre plutôt que de l'avoir a tous les jours et qu'il soit pourri. Donnez moi vos commentaire sur ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Merci a tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et merci a tous ceux qui m'on reviewé et qui , je l'espère, continueront. **

**REVIEW **

**Nimrodel de la lorien :** Ouais il avoue ses sentiments vite mais c'est fait exprès ne t'en fait tu vas bientôt comprendre. J'adore tes reviews, elles m'aident a corriger mon récit.

**La fête**

Il me conduisit chez lui. Sa mère lisait un livre, assise sur un grand fauteuil. Elle leva les yeux de son livre pour nous regarder entrer.

…-Je te dis bonjour pour la deuxième fois Wilya, je m'appelle Lénëra. » déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Elle remarqua alors la chaîne d'Aniel a mon cou et me serra dans ses bras. Elle me lâcha après qu'Aniel lui ai dit que nous voulions allés a la fête de l'hiver. Elle s'éloigna et me regarda

Après un moment, elle annonça :

…-Oui, je vois très bien quelle robe lui irait parfaitement. Vas-te préparer Aniel, je vais tout arranger.

Aniel partit dans sa chambre et Lénëra se tourna vers moi aussitôt qu'il eût fermé la porte. Elle prit délicatement mon bras droit et défie le bandage. Satisfaite de la guérison, elle me poussa ensuite dans la pièce d'a côté ou se trouvait une baignoire. Elle me montra l'emplacement des serviettes et sortit. Je me suis glissée avec satisfaction dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois que j'avais pris un bain. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour nettoyer mes ongles et surtout démêler mes cheveux. Alors que je sortais du bain, j'entendis la voix de Lénëra derrière la porte :

…-As-tu terminé ?

…-Euh oui ! Vous pouvez entrer ! » répondis-je en plaçant mes cheveux devant mes épaules pour cacher la marque.

Elle entra en tenant une robe blanche dans ses bras. Elle portait une jolie robe bleu et blanche. Elle m'aida a me sécher et me tendit ensuite le vêtement qu'elle avait emporté. Elle m'informa que c'était juste pour apprendre a danser. Celle que je porterai sera verte. Je l'ai enfilé et elle m'a demandé de la suivre dans la bibliothèque. Elle m'a patiemment appris quelques danses. Alors qu'elle m'apprenait la danse de l'hiver, Aniel sortit de sa chambre. Il portait une tunique argentée. Lénëra cessa de danser et complimenta son fils sur le choix de ses vêtements. Aniel bafouilla quelques mots en rougissant légèrement. Lénëra lui dit d'aller seul a la fête, que nous le rejoindrons plus tard. Il saisit une cape posée près de la fenêtre et sortit dans la nuit fraîche. Lénëra sourit et alla dans une autre pièce qui devait être sa chambre. Elle sortit avec un robe verte aux manches argentées. Je l'ai pris et je suis allée l'enfiler dans la salle de bain. Lénëra dut m'appeler pour que je la rejoigne puisque je ne voulais plus quitter le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle me tendit de petits souliers de cuirs que je m'empressai de mettre.

Ensuite venait la partie difficile selon elle. Elle me fit asseoir sur un petit banc pour me coiffer. Elle fit quelques petites tresses et ramena mes cheveux en haut de ma tête et laissa les tresses et quelques mèches retomber sur ma nuque. Elle ajouta une chaîne d'argent qu'elle entremêla dans mes cheveux. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, elle me montra un miroir. Je n'en revenait pas. Je lui ai sauté au cou en la remerciant milles fois. Elle me pressa ensuite d'enfiler une cape verte qui allait parfaitement avec ma robe. Nous sommes ensuite parties.

La fête a lieu dans la Salle du feu. Il existe en tout quatre salles représentant chacune une saison. La fête de l'hiver débute dans la salle du feu, qui représente l'automne et se termine dans la Salle de l'eau, qui elle représente l'hiver. Il y a aussi la salle de l'air pour l'été et celle de la terre pour le printemps. », expliqua Lénëra tout en marchant d'un pas rapide.

Je n'écoutais qu'a moitié. J'étais très nerveuse, ma timidité ne m'avait jamais dérangée lorsque j'étais seule dans la forêt avec mon frère. Et jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais toujours réussie a la cacher sous un air bête et solitaire. Mais a présent, toutes ces personnes que je ne connais pas, toutes ces coutumes que j'ignore.

…-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. » dit Lénëra , qui avait remarqué mon appréhension.

Je lui ai sourit bien que je n'était pas rassurée du tout. Elle accéléra le pas en apercevant l'entrée de la Salle du feu. Je suis entrée mais je me suis arrêtée sur le seuil. C'était si beau ! Le plafond était très haut et la salle immense. Les murs et le plafond étaient faits de pierre avec des reflets rouges provoqués par les torches qui s'alignaient le long des murs latéraux. Puis mon regard se porta sur le sol, de petites tables étaient placées autour d'un espace désert. Environ deux cents elfs y étaient assis et mon cœur se serra. Lénëra toussota et me sortit de ma torpeur, je bloquais la porte et quelques elfs attendaient patiemment que je daigne m'écarter. Je me suis rapprochée de Lénëra en rougissant. Je m'attendais a des remarques désobligeantes mais aucune insultes n'arriva, seulement quelques bribes de conversations sur la soirée. Aniel se leva de l'une des tables pour nous faire signe. Il était en compagnie d'un elf a la chevelure noire. Nous l'avons rejoint et il nous a présenté son ami. Il s'appelait Darohir, c'était le fils d'Eiäs. En entendant cette nouvelle, je balayai la salle du regard pour y trouver le seigneur. Je ne pus le trouver et je décidai d'observer Aniel qui parlait de son enthousiasme quant a la suite des événements.

La discussion a continué un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'elfs se détachent des l'ensemble de tables et se dirigent vers un petit estrade ou les attendaient quelques instruments de musique. Darohir se leva avant même que la douce musique n'emplisse la salle et me tendit sa main :

…-M'accordez-vous cette danse ?

J'ai regardé Aniel qui se dépêcha de se lever également et invita sa mère. J'ai a nouveau regardé Darohir qui attendait, la main tendue .J'ai acquiescé en lui prenant la main. Je me suis levé et il m'a entraînée parmi les autres elfs qui tournoyaient sur les dalles. Eiäs et d'autres elfs de hauts-rangs venaient de s'asseoir sur des fauteuils de bois au bout de la salle et observaient la danse avec satisfaction. La musique était douce a mes oreilles et me faisait du bien au cœur. Lénëra m'adressa un sourire par-dessus l'épaule d'Aniel. Darohir ne disait rien, il se laissait bercer par la musique. Je vis qu'Eiäs me regardait avec un regard étrange. Darohir remarqua aussi l'expression de son père et me regarda du même air. Ses yeux me scrutèrent et s'arrêtèrent sur mon collier. Il s'éloigna en s'excusant. Il alla rejoindre Aniel qui cessa de danser, le visage inquiet par l'expression de son ami. Ils se parlèrent et Aniel éclata de rire et dit quelque chose a Darohir en posant sa main sur son épaule. Lénëra souriait de toutes ses dents en écoutant la conversation des deux garçons. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Darohir commença alors a danser avec Lénëra et Aniel commença a marcher dans ma direction. La musique cessa alors qu'il devait être a mi-chemin. Le seigneur Eiäs se leva et invita tout le monde a aller manger dans la Salle de l'eau. Aniel haussa les épaules avant de suivre les autres. La salle était aussi magnifique que la précédente. Les murs gris étaient longés par de petits ruisseaux et des petites cascades d'eau coulaient doucement sur les murs. Un plafond de verre laissait passer la lumière des étoiles et toutes la pièce était éclairée par le reflet de l'eau.

Lénëra me fit signe de la rejoindre a l'immense table de chêne. Darohir et Aniel ne semblaient pas être dans la salle. Je me suis assise a côté de Lénëra qui me servit une coupe d'hydromel. Je lui murmurai un « merci ! » et but une gorgée. J'ai reposé la coupe et je me suis tournée vers elle.

…-Lénëra ? Pourquoi Aniel m'a donné ce collier ?

…-Avant de te répondre, j'ai aussi une question a te poser.

…-Allez-y

Elle respira profondément et me demanda :

…-Aimes-tu mon fils ?

La question me laissa bouche bée. Une gifle ne m'aurait pas moins surprise.

…-Je… euh… Je…

Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant un moyen de me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je me sentais par rapport a lui. Je trouvais cela étrange qu'il tombe si vite amoureux, je me demandais si ce n'était pas qu'une petite histoire éphémère. Je vis alors Aniel, Darohir et Eiäs entrer dans la salle. Je me suis ensuite retournée vers les yeux patients de Lénëra.

…-Oui, finis-je par répondre. Oui je l'aime.

Elle sourit de satisfaction et but une gorgée de sa coupe avant de répondre a ma question. J'attendis qu'elle me parle en me demandant encore pourquoi avais-je répondu oui, je ne savais même pas comment savoir quand on était amoureux. Elle déposa sa coupe et porta sa main a son cou pour y prendre une chaîne presque identique a la mienne.

…-Mon époux m'a offert ceci lorsqu'il est tombé amoureux de moi. Il a fait une chaîne presque identique pour Aniel quand il était petit. Aniel doit l'offrir a celle qu'il aime. Et il l'a enfin trouvée.

Elle versa un larme de joie. J'ai touché du bout des doigts l'anneau en pensant a tous cela. De toute évidence Aniel était amoureux de moi mais pas si vite, l'amour n'arrive pas comme cela.

…-Ou est votre époux maintenant , demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

…-Oh il s'est joint à la troupe des aigles noirs, c'est une bande de guerriers, une centaines environ, qui sillonnent les forêts et les vallées et tuent toutes les créatures malfaisantes qu'ils croisent. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir fait ce choix, tout ce que je lui reproche c'est de ne pas avoir attendu de voir son fils grandir, Aniel n'avait que 4 ans lorsqu'il est parti…

Je ne l'écoutais qu'a moitié, encore perdu dans mes questionnements. Deux bras se posèrent autour de mes épaules et une tête se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue, coupant court a mes interrogations. J'ai tourné la tête pour voir Aniel qui me regardait tendrement.

…-Alors, tu t'amuses , me demanda-t-il, toujours penché près de mon oreille.

…-Oui, c'est magnifique.

Il releva la tête et remarqua les trois chaises vides en face de Lénëra et moi. Il me lâcha et alla de l'autre côté de la table. Il dut faire tout le tour de l'immense table, ce qui lui prit plusieurs minutes. Il s'arrêta rendu au bout pour parler un peu avec Darohir qui était assis a côté de son père. Pendant ce temps, j'ai observé les autres elfs qui prenaient place au bout opposé de l'endroit ou Aniel s'était arrêté un instant. Je reconnu Fahias qui était avec une jeune elfe qu'il tenait dans ses bras. C'était sûrement sa fille. Puis, le silence s'installa. Eiäs s'était levé et attendait que tout le monde soit assis. Il prononça alors d'une voix forte :

…-C'est en ce jour que commence la blanche saison. Ce soir, nous festoierons ici, dans la Salle de l'eau et de la glace, l'arrivé du froid.

Il s'assit et les discussions reprirent. Tous les autres se prenaient différents mets disposés ça et la sur la table. Je me servit plusieurs fois tant tout était délicieux. Aniel leva son verre et Lénëra fit de même. Ils me regardèrent et je les ai imités.

…-Almiens ! s'est exclamé Lénëra. (Santé !)

…-Almiens ! a dit Aniel en même temps que moi.

Puis, nous avons vidé nos verres. Après un moment, l'elfe a ma droite m'adressa la parole :

…-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Mîriel, et vous ? me demanda-t-elle , poliment.

…-Wilya.

…-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Vous venez d'arriver ici je crois ?

…-Oui, il y a quatre jours, répondis-je, commençant a trouver cette conversation quelque peu ennuyeuse.

Je renversai par inadvertance ma coupe d'hydromel que je venais a peine de remplir. Le liquide commença a descendre vers l'autre bout de la table et je le suivis du regard en essayant d'imaginer quel serait le pauvre qui le recevrait sur ses vêtements.

…-D'ou venez-vous ? continua de questionner Mîriel sans remarquer ma gaffe.

…-De Taurël.

Je soupirai en voyant un elf prendre une serviette et éponger le liquide avant qu'il ne quitte la table. Je pris aussi la mienne et j'essuyai le dégât devant moi.

…-Ah oui, je connais. continua la pie tout en me regardant faire. Depuis quand êtes-vous partie ?

Je réfléchi un instant avant de répondre :

…-Environ 23 jours.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec la pomme qu'elle venait tout juste de mordre. Elle m'agaçait avec toute ses question. Non ! Elle m'exaspérait ! Je remplit encore une fois ma coupe tout en prenant soin de ne pas en renverser une seule goutte.

…-Vous avez fait toute cette route en 23 jours ,s'exclama-t-elle en criant presque.

Aniel , Lénëra ainsi que la plupart des elfs près de nous se turent brusquement et nous dévisagèrent. Je n'aimais pas du tout être le centre de l'attention et je sentis ma nervosité revenir.

…-Excusez-moi, marmonnai-je en me levant. Je m'accrochai dans la table et je renversai ma deuxième coupe.

J'observai le liquide reprendre sa course et je sortis de la Salle de l'eau pour rejoindre celle du feu. Je me suis assise a l'une des chaises en regrettant ma réaction. Aniel me rejoignit et vint s'asseoir a côté de moi.

…-Pardonne Mîriel, c'est une elfe très curieuse et elle aime poser des questions aux étrangers. Au fait, tu me dois une danse , finit-il en se levant.

J'avais envie de réconfort et je me laissai tenter par cette occasion. Je décidai de ne plus me questionner sur mes sentiments, pas pour l'instant. Je me suis approchée de lui et il mit ses mains sur ma taille et il m'a doucement attirée contre lui. J'ai appuyé ma tête contre son épaule. Il sentait bon et il chantait une douce musique pour remplacer les musiciens qui mangeaient encore dans la salle de l'eau. Des bruits de chaises que l'on déplace et des voix se firent entendre. Nous nous sommes séparés alors que les autres pénétrèrent dans la Salle du feu. Quelques elfs prenaient une chaise et la plaçait de façon a former un cercle au milieu de la salle alors que les autres allaient finir la soirée dehors sous la nuit étoilée. Lénëra s'assit dans le cercle et nous plaça deux chaises a ses côtés. Nous l'avons rejointe et les musiciens qui étaient restés ont apportés leurs instruments avec eux dans le cercle. La douce musique commença. Quelques elfs ,qui étaient restés mais qui ne prenaient pas place dans le cercle, s'étaient placés aux tables et discutaient doucement. Dans le cercle, une elfe dansait a un rythme endiablé en tenant un ruban blanc dans ses mains. A la fin de la chanson, l'elfe salua et alla s'asseoir. Je me demandais si la soirée était terminée mais Lénëra se leva a son tour. Une nouvelle musique commença et elle se mit a danser. Elle dansait si bien ! Ses gestes étaient doux et gracieux. En dansant, elle s'approcha de moi et me tira par la main pour me forcer a me lever.

…-Aller, danse. Tu connais cette danse, c'est la danse du soleil et de la lune , m'encouragea-t-elle en me faisant tournoyer avec elle.

Je dansais maladroitement en tentant de suivre le rythme. Elle me sourit et me murmura a l'oreille :

…-Écoute la musique qui joue dans ton cœur. Oublie que tous les autres te regardent.

J'ai suivi son conseil et j'ai commencé a me détendre. Ma danse devint moins saccadée mais n'égalait pas du tout celle de Lénëra. Celle-ci quitta justement discrètement le cercle et alla reprendre sa place sur la chaise près d'Aniel. En me rendant compte que j'était maintenant seule, je sentis mes joues brûlées et une vague de chaleur m'envahit.

…-Allez, ne sois pas timide , m'encouragea Aniel en tapant dans ses mains.

J'ai dansé jusqu'à la fin de la chanson dont je croyais que je n'en verrait jamais la fin. Après, une autre elfe a pris ma place et j'ai regagné ma place comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. J'aurais voulu que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais, mais déjà plusieurs elfs se levaient pour partir.

…-Nous devrions partir nous aussi, me glissa Aniel. Nous partons a l'aube.

…-Oui, tu as raison.

…-Au fait, ou allons-nous ?

…-Je ne sais pas. Nous devrons retourner la ou tu m'as trouvé.

Il hocha la tête et nous sommes retournés chez lui.


	8. Le départ

Voilà, désolé pour l'attente, mon ordinateur est devenu fou et j'ai commencé des cours de Kobudo et d'Aikibudo et disons que mon premier cours a été éprouvant. Il m'a fallut trois jours pour pouvoir me remettre et pouvoir marcher sans avoir mal. L'avantage c'est que grace au kobudo, je pourrai mieux décrire des combat a l'épée! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Pardonnez-moi s'il manque plein d'accents, c'est que mon clavier a un petit problème et que la touche pour les accents ne marche plus. Je suis ravie que vous aimiez! Je veux juste vous prévenir que certains changements peuvent arriver dans les chapitre déjà posté mais rien de bien important, juste quelques détails de plus parce que cette version n'est qu'un test, c'est loin d 'être la version définitive!

REVIEW

Nimrodel de la lorien : voilà j'ai réglé le problème de robe! Encore une fois je te remercie pour tes conseils qui me sont très précieux. Si tu en a d'autres a propos des précédents chapitres, ne te gênes pas!

the dark witches : Ce n'est pas grave, tant que vous finissiez par venir la lire. Merci pour les encouragements, vous pouvez pas savoir comment j'apprécie. Je pensais que l'histoire était déjà écrite d'au moins 20 chapitres mais j'ai eu une idée qui a tout chamboulé au chapitre 6 ouf! Merci pour les reviews!

Le départ

Au matin, je fus réveiller par un doux murmure au creux de mon oreille. J'ai doucement ouvert les yeux pour voir Aniel qui venait de me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Son visage était illuminé par les rayons du soleil et un plateau avec un appétissant petit-déjeuner attendait sur la commode. En voyant que je commençais a me réveiller, il s'est levé et a pris le plateau. Il a attendu que je m'assoie et il s'est installé a mes côtés, le plateau posé sur ses genoux. Il y avait du pain chaud, du miel, des petits fruits, une carafe d'eau fraîche et deux pâtisseries. Je pris une pâtisserie et Aniel fit de même. Elle goûtait les fraise et la pâte était légère et sucrée. Je mangeais la mienne lentement pour la savourer mais Aniel avait déjà terminé la sienne et attaquait un pain garni de fruits et de miel. Je réfléchis et soudain, un détail me vint a l'esprit.

…-Ta mère sait-elle que nous partons?

Aniel finit d'avaler avant de me répondre :

…-Oui, je lui ai annoncé hier soir alors que tu dormais depuis longtemps.

…-Comment a-t-elle réagi?

…-Très bien, comment croyais-tu qu'elle réagirait?

Je ne répondis rien. En fait, j'aurais cru qu'elle ne voudrais pas qu'il parte, qu'elle ne voudrais pas le perdre comme elle avait perdu son mari. Aniel demeura silencieux et m'observa. Je lui fit part de mes inquiétudes et il resta sérieux. Il posa son bras autour de mes épaules et répondit d'une voix plus dure qu'a son habitude :

…-Elle sais depuis longtemps que c'est mon destin, elle ne se mettra pas en travers de ma route, elle ne le peut pas.

Je me suis dégagée de son étreinte et je me suis levé du lit. J'ignore quelle expression mon visage affichait mais j'étais inquiète.

…-De quoi parles-tu Aniel ?

Il reprit son habituel sourire et se leva lentement après avoir repoussé le plateau.

…-Mais du chemin que j'ai choisi, j'ai choisi de t'accompagner et c'était mon destin . répondit-il avec sa voix si douce qu'on aurait cru a un murmure.

…-Quel âge as-tu Aniel ?

Il me regarda, étonné de ce changement de sujet.

…-748 ans, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela.

…-Je suis seulement curieuse !

Il me regarda avec un visage sceptique. Mais il se mit vite a sourire et me pressa de me préparer. J'ai cherché du regard ma tunique tout en pensant a l'attitude étrange d'Aniel. Je commençais a me demander si je voulais vraiment qu'il m'accompagne. Mais ma dette envers lui me remplie de remords et je me suis changée en soupirant. Lorsque je fus prête, je suis sortie de la chambre des invités qui se trouvait a côté de celle de Lénëra. Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, je me suis dirigée vers la chambre d'Aniel mais il ne s'y trouvait pas.

…-Bon matin, dit Lénëra qui était sur le seuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

…-Bon matin a vous aussi. ai-je répondu en faisant volte-face.

Je l'ai observé longuement, elle ne semblait pas en colère ou inquiète. En fait, elle souriait comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de sa vie.

…-Aniel est partit a l'écurie chercher des chevaux. m'informa-t-elle alors que je jetais un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

J'ai acquiescé comme seule réponse et un lourd silence s'est installé dans la pièce. Son comportement me mettait mal a l'aise. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais j'aurais été plus détendue si elle ne souriait pas de cette curieuse façon. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la chambre des invités pour ensuite venir vers celle ou nous nous trouvions. Aniel embrassa sa mère avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Lénëra me serra dans ses bras en me souhaitant bonne chance avant que je ne quitte la maison. Près de la porte se tenaient deux chevaux, l'un blanc et l'autre brun avec une crinière noire. J'avais appris a monter a cheval mais avec une selle et des rennes alors que ceux-ci n'en avaient pas. Aniel appela un des chevaux avec un léger sifflement et le brun s'approcha doucement de lui. Il me sourit ensuite en caressant le cheval.

…-Le brun s'appelle Acha et le blanc Nahar. Acha sera ton cheval. m'expliqua-t-il en m'invitant a m'approcher.

Je me suis approchée très lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal et je me suis légèrement incliné devant lui, attendant qu'il fasse le premier geste.

…-Je vois que tu as appris comment gagner la confiance d'un cheval. dit Aniel apparemment ravi en voyant Acha venir frotter son museau contre ma joue.

…-Oui, par contre, je n'ai pas appris comment grimper sur un cheval sans me servir d'étriers. Répliquai-je caressant le cou d'Acha.

Il me lança un regard étonné et grimpa sur Nahar en s'accrochant a sa crinière et en balançant sa jambe par dessus-le dos de l'animal qui resta étonnamment calme. Je le regardais faire, bouche bée, en me demandant si j'arriverais a faire pareil. Aniel mit prestement pied a terre et vint se poster a côté de moi, prêt a assister a mon premier essai qui s'avéra désastreux. La première et la deuxième fois, je ne me suis pas donné un élan suffisamment grand et j'ai fini sur les fesse sous le visage crispé d'Aniel qui tentait de retenir un rire. Le troisième fut pire, j'ai pris un élan trop grand pour finir, encore une fois sur les fesse, mais de l'autre côté du cheval qui commençait a s'impatienter. Aniel me demanda de l'attendre et partit en courant. Je remerciai le ciel qu'il soit si tôt le matin pour que personne ne puisse me voir tomber d'un cheval. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un cheval plus petit qu'Acha qui trottinait derrière lui.

…-Entraîne-toi avec celui-ci, il est plus petit. dit Aniel en caressant Acha qui avait hennit de colère en croyant qu'il ne ferait plus partit du voyage.

Après quelques essais, je réussis finalement a monter sur le petit cheval. Je recommençai l'exercice jusqu'à avoir suffisamment compris comment s'y prendre avant de m'approcher d'Acha. Aniel était assis au pied d'un arbre et regardait la scène d'un œil amusé. J'ai pris place près d'Acha en me rendant compte qu'il était plus grand que je ne le pensait. Je me suis donnée un élan en fermant les yeux et je réussis a m'asseoir maladroitement sur le dos du cheval brun. Aniel s'est levé et m'a tendu mon sac que j'avais laissé sur le sol. Il grimpa ensuite sur Nahar et dit en elfique au petit cheval de retourner a l'écurie. L'animal obéit et Aniel et Nahar ont avancé vers la sortie. Acha ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Je frappais doucement ses flancs avec mes pieds pour le faire avancer mais il refusait obstinément de bouger.

…-Tu dois lui demander d'avancer ! me cria Aniel de derrière la palissade qui entourait le village.

…-Acha, tu veux bien aller rejoindre Nahar? lui demandai-je d'un ton doucereux.

Il se mit en marche avec une allure un peu trop rapide a mon goût. Aniel rit en voyant Acha arriver avec une demi-elfe complètement paniquée sur son dos. J'étais surprise que Lénëra ne soit pas venue dire au revoir a son fils mais mes pensées rejetèrent vite Lénëra pour se concentrer sur Lanëmyr. Nous avons longé une impressionnante chaîne de montagne. Le soir venu, nous nous sommes endormis sous d'immenses pins sous une nouvelle lune. J'eus de la difficulté a m'endormir, je restais éveillée, les yeux levé vers le ciel en appréciant la douce quiétude qui régnait. Aniel dormait a poings fermés et le chant d'un ruisseau mêlé a celui du vent dans les branches berçaient mon sommeil qui vint après quelques heures.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, réveillée par un gémissement. Je me suis levée pour remarqué que je me trouvait dans une pièce étroite au plafond très haut. Une lumière bleutée passait par l'unique fenêtre qui se trouvait sur ma gauche. Les murs de pierres grises semblaient se refermer sur moi et il n'y avait aucune porte. Un bruit attira mon attention sur ma droite et j'aperçu quelqu'un blottit contre le mur, le visage caché par son bras. Des ombres noires tournoyaient autour de lui, il leva vers moi des yeux effrayés en découvrant son visage.

…-Lanëmyr! hurlai-je en reconnaissant mon frère.

Je voulu m'avancer vers lui mais mes pieds refusaient de bouger. Les ombres le laissèrent et se mirent a danser autour de moi, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que j'aie la nausée. Je me mit a genoux en me tenant la tête a deux mains. Les ombres tournaient si vite qu'elles se fondaient en une seule bandes noires qui m'encerclait. Je sentis une léger picotement qui s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir insupportable sur mon épaule. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un vacarme épouvantable. Je sentis une force invisible me saisir les épaules et les secouer avec force. J'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir le visage inquiet d'Aniel, penché sur moi.

…-Aniel ? ai-je dit avant de pousser un gémissement en sentant l'affreuse brûlure et porter ma main a mon épaule

Il fronça les sourcils et dénuda mon épaule pour voir ce qui causait ma douleur. Il se jeta sur son sac pour en revenir blême et cherchant fébrilement dans son sac. Je me suis lentement retournée sur le côté en ramenant mes jambes contre moi et en fermant les yeux de douleur. J'entendis Aniel qui jeta son sac sur le sol et il me retourna brusquement sur le dos. Il tenait une fiole et en répandit une partie de son contenu sur la marque qui saignait abondamment. Une douce fraîcheur envahit mon corps couvert de sueur et la douleur s'apaisa progressivement. Aniel me souleva en glissa son bras sous mes épaules et me donna a boire. ''Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? '' me demandai-je en serrant la tunique d'Aniel très fort. Il déposa la gourde d'eau sur le sol et m'attira contre lui.

…-Rendort toi Wilya. Ne t'inquiètes pas , tu n'as plus rien a craindre.

Je ne répondis rien, encore sous le choc. Je m'accrochais toujours a Aniel qui dormait paisiblement. Je ne me suis pas rendormie. J'avais trop peur de faire un mauvais rêve.

Au matin, Aniel ouvrit les yeux et me sourit gentiment. Il voulut se lever mais je restais désespérément accrocher a sa tunique. Il prit doucement ma main et la caressa jusqu'à ce que ma poigne se relâche et qu'il puisse se lever.

…-Je t'en prie, calme toi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. me dit-il en me tendant une pâtisserie aux fraises.

…-Oui, je sais. Répliquai-je d'un air absent. Pourrions-nous … aller plus vite ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour mon frère.

…-Mais oui bien sûr! Mais avant, j'aurais une question a te poser.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque comme s'il était mal a l'aise.

…-Est-ce que tu es une demi-elfe ?

…-Quoi?

Il reposa sa question qui sonna tout aussi étrange que la première fois. Il me semblait que c'était plutôt facile a remarquer.

…-Oui. ai-je finalement déclaré en attendant sa réaction.

Il sembla soucieux quelques minutes et finit par se lever pour ramasser son sac. Je l'entendis murmurer : '' C'est bizarre ça !'' et il monta sur Nahar. Je fit de même en me demandant encore une fois de quoi il voulait bien parler.


	9. Erreur ou destin?

Bonjour! C'est ma première fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Vous avez eu le malheur ou le plaisir d'appuyer avec votre souris sur cette fic! Alors pour ceux qui s'apprête a la lire : Bonne lecture!

Tous les personnages sont a moi alors on ne copie pas s'il vous plait!

**Aelea WoOd : merci pour ta review j'ai pu voir que j'avais fait une gaffe dans mon résumé je m'étais mal exprimée. Je voulais dire aucun rapport avec la quête de l'anneau. Je voulais dire que tu ne risquais pas de voir débarquer un aragorn ou un frodon dans cette fic **

**Une histoire déchirée**

Prologue :

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Mieux vaut débuter cette histoire par le commencement. Il y 247 ans, je suis née dans ce monde. Mon frère a 2 années de plus que moi. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez m'aider mais je vous demande de lire mon histoire. Je m'appelle Wilya et mon cher frère s'appelle Lanëmyr. J'ai les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un vert sombre. Nous vivions avec nos parents dans un petit village, un village d'Hommes. Personne dans ce village savait que Lanemyr et moi étions des demi-elfs, ni que notre père était un elf. Il s'appelait Lindir et notre mère, une humaine, s'appelait Nysala. Le village où nous vivions était le village où Nysala était née, Lindir s'était installé avec elle à la naissance de mon frère. À chaque hiver, notre père devait se cacher pour ne pas que les gens du village voient que ses pieds ne s'enfonçaient pas dans la neige, Lanëmyr et moi aussi . Nysala aimait me coiffer de toutes les façons qu'elle imaginaient, mais Lindir insistait pour que je sois coiffée à la manière des elfs : les cheveux du devant et des côtés ramené en arrière par une tresse. Lanëmyr refusait d'avoir les cheveux longs même si Lindir lui demandait toujours. Nous portions tous ,sauf Nysala, un bandeau de tissus sur la tête pour cacher nos oreilles pointues. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache qui nous étions réellement. Mais l'hiver lorsque j'avais 8 ans et mon frère 10, nous avons vu la cruauté des humains. Je ne sais pas comment on a su que mon père était un elf et je souhaite amèrement que le ou la responsable meurt dans d'horribles souffrances.

En pleine nuit, des hommes ont forcé la porte de notre maison. Ils nous ont enfermés dans une pièce noire et froide. Je grelottais dans ma petite robe de nuit. Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit blottis les uns contre les autres. À l'aube, ils sont venus nous chercher et nous ont annoncé que nous étions bannis à jamais de leur village et que Nysala était condamnée à mort pour avoir trahit son peuple. Lindir en est devenu blanc de rage. Ils ont dû se mettre à onze hommes pour l'immobiliser et le menotter. Ils nous ont forcé à assister au massacre de Nysala. Ils lui ont lancé des pierres et l'ont frappée avec des bâtons jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Mon frère et moi regardions la scène, effrayés et dégoûtés. Mais néanmoins, aucun de nous deux ne voulions détourner le regard d'elle, elle ne nous verra pas lui tourner le dos, elle ne verrait pas deux enfants apeurés mais les enfants courageux qu'elle aime. A chaque coup, ma haine envers les Hommes grandissait. Après le pénible moment, on nous a conduit aux portes du village sous les cris des habitants, une ancienne amie de ma mère est même venue frapper mon frère en lui lançant des insultes avant de partir se fondre dans la foule. Nous avons ensuite chercher un lieu ou nous pourrions nous installer. Lindir ne voulait pas aller vivre chez les elfs, il avait peur d'avoir le même châtiment que sa femme. Il craignait moins les humains parce qu'il sont plus faibles.

Alors nous nous sommes installés à Taurel, une sombre forêt où très peu de gens ose s'aventurer. Près de là se trouvait une grande cité humaine. Sept années ont passées, Lindir nous a élevés comme des elfs, il nous a appris l'elfique, l'art du tir à l' arc et du combat, comment grimper avec agilité aux arbres et à nous déplacer avec célérité et discrétion. Il est devenu forgeron et s'est construit une forge au creux de la forêt. Les gens de la cité adorait ses objets magnifiques. Ils ne se doutait pas qu'ils étaient de la main d'un elf. Il nous a forgé deux épées d'apprentis pour nos entraînement. Lorsque Lanëmyr a eu 12 ans, il a commencé a forger comme son père. C'est à ce moment que Lindir a vu comme son fils avait grandi en force et observa plus attentivement ses entraînements à l'épée. Lanëmyr était très doué avec cette arme et je ne parvenais toujours pas à le battre. Lindir a alors décidé qu'il était grand temps pour mon frère d'avoir son épée de combat. Il l' a nommé Narsulë ( le souffle de feu). Lanëmyr en est resté muet et moi aussi. Elle était magnifique, tout comme son fourreau décoré de feuilles et de flammes d'or. Cette nouvelle épée a fait que mon frère s'est encore plus entraîné à l'épée a ma grande tristesse, s'il continuait comme cela, jamais je ne le battrai.

Le fait d'avoir passé sept années entières avec seulement des garçons ont fait que je suis devenue plus solitaire, plus endurcie, je préférais recevoir comme compliments '' Tu es forte! '' que '' Tu es belle!''. Je m'entraînais plus à l'épée dans l'espoir de rattraper mon frère mais, contrairement a lui, je pratiquais aussi beaucoup le tir a l'arc alors que lui ne le faisait pas très souvent. Nous allions aussi au village parfois, voler quelques trucs au marché était devenu facile pour nous et aussi quelques bourses aux hommes qui sortaient des tavernes. Je voyais quelquefois des femmes de nobles richement vêtues dans de grandes robes pleines de rubans. Marchant la tête haute parmi la foule en laissant un sillage de parfum sur leur passage. Je les regardas passer, avec un sentiment mélangeant l'envie et le dégoût. En revenant à la maison, j'allais dans la chambre de mon père et enfilais quelques-une des robes de ma mère, les sales humains qui l'avait tuée avait daigné nous jeter nos affaires par-dessus la palissade qui encerclait le village. Je passais quelques minutes à m'observer dans le miroir avant de rapidement la retirer, dégoûtée par ce reflet. Je trouvais que les robes ne m'allaient pas ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas qu'elles m'aillent. Ensuite je pensais à ma mère comme elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleu poudre. Elle l'avait faite elle-même comme elle la voulait, le résultat était saisissant. Chaque soir, Lanëmyr venait me voir avant d'aller dormir et nous observions les étoiles appuyé au balcon. Ces courts moments me rendait heureuse et je souhaitais qu'ils ne cessent jamais mais, après quelques minutes de contemplation, Lanëmyr m'adressait un dernier sourire et allait se coucher. A 15 ans, ses moments semblaient devenir de plus en plus précieux, tout comme mon père et mon frère devenaient plus cher à mes yeux.

Par une nuit sans lune, alors que l'obscurité semblait totale, j'ai été réveillé par Lanëmyr qui semblait inquiet et Lindir s'affairait à enfiler une armure de cuir dans la plus grande hâte. Lanëmyr portait une cape par-dessus ses vêtements de nuit et m'en tendit une en me priant de me dépêcher. Pendant que j'enfilais mes bottes, j'entendit Lanëmyr qui parlait avec mon père, il voulait rester avec lui pour l'aider à se battre. Mais Lindir lui jeta un regard sévère.

…-Comment voulez-vous vous battre seul contre ces orcs? Laissez-moi rester je vous aiderai , déclara mon frère alors que je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre ayant fini de lacer mes bottes.

…-Et laisser ta sœur toute seule? Pas question tu vas avec elle et je n'ai rien à ajouter. , répondit l'elf qui semblait furieux.

Lanëmyr baissa les yeux mais ne répliqua pas. Après un instant, Lindir soupira et se radoucit.

…-Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie. Veille sur ta sœur et promets moi que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu restera avec elle et que tu la protégeras. Promets-le moi!

Lanëmyr sembla un instant hésiter, mais il s'approcha de son père et le serra dans ses bras.

…-Je te le promet Ada, murmura mon frère en versant quelques larmes. Après quelques secondes ils se séparèrent, je les regardait et je m'aperçue que je pleurais moi aussi.

…-Wilya, viens ici ma chérie. , me dit mon père en se tournant vers l'endroit où je les regardais.

Je me suis approchée et il m'a serrée dans ses bras.

…-Je t'aime Ada, ai-je dis avant qu'il ne m'embrasse sur le front et me pousse gentiment vers l'échelle de corde. Lanëmyr était déjà au pied de l ' orme qui abritait notre maison. Il avait encoché une flèche, prêt a tirer sur le premier orc qui oserait se montrer. Je suis rapidement descendue, tenant fébrilement la sangle qui tenait mon épée en bandoulière dans mon dos.

…-Partez, cria Lindir en arrivant au sol après moi.

Lanëmyr m'a jeté un regard terrifié avant de me prendre la main pour m'entraîner avec lui vers le lac ou nous nagions souvent tous les trois ensemble. J'ai jeté un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir mon père encocher une flèche et nous lancer un regard triste. En arrivant au lac, nous nous sommes arrêtés, essoufflé, espérant à tout moment voir notre père qui avait changé d'avis et qui nous avait rejoints. Mais il ne vint pas. Nous attendions, n'osant parler, aux aguets près à nous défendre à la moindre attaque. Mais aucune ne vint, seul un silence très lourd flottait sur la forêt.

Nous avons attendu là pendant au moins une heure. Lanëmyr me regarda mais dut s'y prendre quatre fois avant de réussir à me dire :

…-Crois-tu que nous devrions aller voir?

Je n'attendais que cela pour m'élancer vers la maison. Je sentais mon cœur cogner si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il avait doublé de taille. Lanëmyr pris deux secondes avant de réagir et de se lancer à ma suite. En apercevant la maison, je me suis arrêtée. Elle était dans un état lamentable. Le toit s'était a demi-écroulé mais le plancher semblait stable.

…-Ada! Ada, criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Lanëmyr m'avait rattrapée . Il s'arrêta près de moi, lui aussi sous le choc. J'entendis soudain le bruit d'une épée qui tranche la chair. En me retournant, je vis Lanëmyr, son épée enfoncée dans le torse d'un orc mort. Sa façon à lui d'exprimer sa colère. Moi, ma colère s'affichait sous la forme de larmes de rage.

Je me suis approchée de la maison pour y monter, mais l'échelle de corde qui permettait l'accès reposait lamentablement sur le sol. Nous avons grimpé dans l'arbre, branche par branche. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue et je faillit plus d'une fois tomber. En arrivant dans la maison, je vis plusieurs orcs morts sur le sol. Du sang se mêlait dans mes jouets d'enfants et mes poupées avaient à présent toutes des robes noires, souillées par le sang des orcs. Lanëmyr alla voir sa chambre alors que je vérifiais les différentes pièces. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le vent soufflait paresseusement sur les rideaux qui pendaient aux fenêtres.

Parmi les corps noirs, il y en avait un vêtu de vêtements clairs. Il était percés de deux flèches sombre. Je me suis jetée à ses côtés, secouée de sanglots. Je pris sa main froide dans les miennes. Je pleurais silencieusement. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent brusquement derrière moi. Lanëmyr m'avait rejointe. Après quelques instants, j'ai risqué un regard vers lui. Il fixait le corps de son père et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signe chez lui qu'il était triste et furieux. Il inspira profondément avant de s'approcher lentement. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi et se pencha pour embrasser le front de son père. Il se releva ensuite et attendit que je fasse de même. J'ai moi aussi embrassé mon père mais je ne me suis pas relevée, gardant serré sa main dans les miennes, ne voulant pas le lâcher de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Lanëmyr posa sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai fermé les yeux pour faire tomber les dernières larmes qui y perlaient. Lentement, je me suis relevée, la main rassurante de Lanëmyr toujours posée sur mon épaule. Il fallait maintenant réapprendre à vivre d'une nouvelle façon.


	10. Révélations

**Pitié!Pitié! Pardonnez-moi d'avoir coupé l'autre chapitre! Je me suis vraiment dépêchée à écrire celui-là et il fait 7 pages de cartable. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! J'ai tellement eu de difficulté à écrire celui-la ouf! Amusez-vous bien!**

**REVIEW**

**Nimrodel de la Lorien : **C'est si facile a deviner que ça? Disons que tu as a moitié raison ça te vas comme indice? Je veux pas en dire plus. Je suis ravie de voir que tu continus a me dire une review a chaque chapitre ça me fait très plaisir.

**Révélations**

…-Écoute, c'est compliqué à t'expliquer. Si je t'ai demandée si tu étais une demi-elfe, c'est parce que tu étais sensée être une elfe.

Je restais silencieuse, il regardait toujours ses pieds.

…-Les livres parlent de q… d'une elfe qui serait sauvée par un autre. L'elfe est en fait une demi-elfe et c'est étrange que les livres se soient trompés. Je te connaissais grâce aux textes que j'avais lus ou plutôt, je croyais te connaître. J'ai fini par tomber amoureux de ce personnage mythique dans ces histoires anciennes. Ils disaient aussi que l'elf qui l'avait sauvé l'accompagnerait… et mourrait.

Il avait dit cela sans aucune émotion dans la voix. Je n'avais pas fini de digérer ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre qu'il continua :

…-Tu portes aussi la marque comme c'est écrit dans les textes.

Cette remarque me bouleversa. Mon destin n'était pas écrit dans un livre! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un tas de papier dit qu'Aniel va mourir qu'il mourra!

…-Nous devrions partir à présent, dit Aniel en se levant.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Je voulais en savoir plus mais il ne semblait pas d'humeur à m'en dire plus. Il chercha un moyen pour monter sur Nahar sans utiliser son bras blessé. Nahar l'observa un moment et fléchit les genoux pour l'aider. Aniel lui caressa le cou en signe de gratitude et se hissa sur son dos. Il plaça son sac sur ses genoux et enroula la sangle autour de sa cuisse pour ne pas le perdre. Je restais assise sur le sol en pensant à ses réponses qui n'ont fait qu'apporter plus de questions.

…-Wilya ?

J'entendis Aniel dire mon nom. Je sortis lentement de ma torpeur alors que des images de mon cauchemar me revenaient à l'esprit. Je suis allée rejoindre Acha qui se reposait à l'ombre. Nous avons repris la route mais j'étais bien décidée à questionner Aniel au moment où il est le plus faible : le soir.

Après quelques heures qui m'apparurent interminables dû au lourd silence et au froid de l'hiver qui commençait à prendre sa place, les empreintes des nains se séparaient à présent en deux directions différentes. Aniel observa attentivement les deux pistes.

…-Ton frère est aussi un demi-elf? demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'était avancé plus loin sur une des pistes.

…-Oui.

…-Il faut aller à gauche, déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

…-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

Il pointa un endroit où les traces s'éparpillaient. Les nains s'étaient sûrement arrêtés là un instant.

…-Là ! dit-il. Ces empreintes-ci sont plus profondes que les autres. Ce nain transportait quelqu'un.

…-Ou quelque chose. répliquai-je, sceptique.

…-Regarde plus loin, il dépose son fardeau et on voit clairement qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sac. poursuivit-il en souriant.

J'ai regardé plus attentivement pour réaliser qu'il avait raison. Je me suis approchée de l'endroit où Lanëmyr s'était trouvé. Depuis combien de temps avait-il quitté cet endroit. De petits flocons blancs tombèrent lentement sur le sol.

…-Vite ! cria Aniel en lançant Nahar au galop. La neige va recouvrir les empreintes!

J'ai regardé le ciel qui s'obscurcissait. Je me suis lancée aux trousses d'Aniel. Ma gorge était serrée par la peur et l'inquiétude. Après environ une demi-heure, une mince couche recouvrait le sol, nous forçant à ralentir pour pouvoir distinguer les empreintes. Je paniquais à chaque empreintes qui s'effaçait. La neige tombait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépasse plusieurs centimètres. Nous nous sommes arrêtés, vaincus.

…-Non! murmurai-je en descendant d'Acha.

Je me suis mise à donner des coups de pieds dans cette saleté blanche en hurlant de rage. Aniel me regardait faire sans dire un mot. Je me suis calmée après un moment. Mes bottes étaient pleine de neige et mes pieds commençaient à geler. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

'' Ah non pas encore!'' pensai-je en les essuyant rageusement.

J'en avais assez de pleurer, c'était un signe de faiblesse et je ne voulais pas être faible. Aniel descendit de cheval et vint encercler mes épaules de ses bras protecteurs. Finalement, j'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait accompagné et au diable les textes. Sa présence me faisait du bien. Le soleil commençait à décliner et je sentis l'étreinte d'Aniel faiblir. Je me suis tournée face à lui, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

…-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis seulement fatigué. dit-il en souriant. Nous devrions nous installer pour dormir, il va faire nuit.

J'ai acquiescé en pensant aux question que j'allais lui poser. Il m'a lâché en étouffant un gémissement à cause de son épaule. J'avais oublié sa blessure qui a dû lui faire très mal quand Nahar galopait.

…-Assieds-toi Aniel, je vais m'occuper d'installer le camp. offrai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son sac.

Il accepta avec joie mais insista pour cuisiner. C'était un bon marché compte tenu du talent d'Aniel pour la cuisine. J'ai commencé par allumer un feu pour qu'il puisse terminer le repas plus vite. Je sortis les couvertures en sentant une délicieuse odeur envahir l'air. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je me suis assise face à Aniel, le feu brûlant entre nous deux. Je l'ai observé alors qu'il jetait différents ingrédient dans le potage qui bouillonnait dans la marmite. Je lui ai posé la question que j'avais envie de lui poser depuis ses révélations.

…-Tu m'as dit que des livres parlaient d'une elfe et que tu croyais que c'était moi. Pourquoi des livres parleraient d'une simple demi-elfe ?

Il ne quittait pas la marmite des yeux. Après un long silence, il finit par dire :

…- Je t'ai dit que j'allai t'expliquer ce que je pouvais t'expliquer.

…- Oui, je sais mais tu dois savoir de quoi ces textes parlent puisque tu les as lus.

Il prit la marmite et versa son contenu dans deux bol en bois. Il y plongea dans chacun une cuillère puis, il m'en tendis un que je pris à deux mains pour les réchauffer.

…-Les textes parlent d'une prophétie. Il y aura un bouleversement dans l'équilibre mais personne ne sais avec exactitude quand il aura lieu.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour bien entendre chacun de ses mots. Depuis le début qu'il parlait, le ton de sa voix diminuait jusqu'à devenir un murmure. J'ai pris une bouchée du potage et Aniel a fait pareil. Nous avons mangé en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Aniel saisisse son ventre à deux mains en fermant les yeux. J'ai posé mon bol sur le sol pour m'approcher de lui.

…-Aniel, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il se tordit de douleur et son visage devint de plus en plus rouge. Je paniquais et j'ignorais quoi faire. Aniel se calma soudainement et s'assit. Il me regarda, le souffle court.

…-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. dit-il en tentant de se lever.

…-Ne t'inquiètes pas ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire! Je te regardes te tordre de douleur et tu veux que je ne m'inquiètes pas!

…-Ça va mieux à présent. dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il regarda son poignet et fronça les sourcils en voyant le bandage imbibé de sang. Il sortit un nouveau bandage de son sac et entreprit de défaire l'ancien. J'ai détourné le regard devant l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Son poignet était enflé et je pouvais voir quelques veines violacées autour de la blessure. Il nettoya délicatement son poignet et banda ensuite la blessure. Il soupire et dit :

…-Tu te souviens de ta promesse?

Il était très pâle et couvert de sueur.

…-Oui, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il était debout, chancelant, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

…- Respectes-la !

Ses genoux fléchirent et il s'écroula sur le sol. C'était comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique. Je me suis précipitée vers lui. Il respirait encore. C'était comme s'il dormait. Mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner pendant un instant pour ensuite repartir à une vitesse folle. Je me maudis en réalisant que la flèche était empoisonnée. C'était MA faute! Aniel allait mourir par MA faute! Non, il n'est pas encore mort. Je me suis concentrée sur cet espoir et j'ai hissé Aniel sur Acha. Je me suis placée derrière lui et Acha est parti au galop. Nahar nous a suivi un instant pour ensuite nous dépasser. Il devait aller prévenir les guérisseur du village. Je laissait Acha nous ramener au village où quelqu'un pourrait soigner Aniel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était la même situation que lorsqu'Aniel m'avait sauvée. Cette fois, c'étais à moi de le sauver. Il avait réussi et j'allais faire la même chose pour lui.


	11. Remords

**Bonjour, ce chapitre a été long a écrire et je m'en excuse. Les examens de fin d'années prennent presque tout mon temps. J'espère que vous apprécierez et merci beaucoup a tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire! **

REVIEW

**Uruviele : **Ouais une nouvelle! Bonjour! Eh oui la vie est injuste mais disons que pour Aniel, je ne suis pas encore sûre de son destin… Disons que j'ai ma petite idée!

**Nimrodel de la Lorien : **Cette histoire se situe bien après la quête de l'anneau, disons 1000 ans après? C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'elf. Certains sont revenus de Valinor par curiosité ou par besoin d'aventure. Pour les reviews anonyme, je ne savais pas que j'avais coché la petite case, c'est réglé maintenant merci!

**Remords**

''Plus vite, il faut aller plus vite!'' Cette seule phrase hantait mes pensées. Je serrais Aniel très fort contre moi alors qu'Acha galopait comme un fou. Il s'épuisait mais ne ralentit pas. La route semblait devenir plus longue à chaque mètre parcouru. Aniel se mit soudainement à s'agiter. Il regarda aux alentours avec un air complètement perdu. Il me regarda et posa sa main sur la mienne qui lui serrait la taille.

…-Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Le contact de sa main sur la mienne me réconfortait mais sa question me ramena vite à l'urgence de la situation.

…-Je te ramènes chez toi, quelqu'un pourra t'y soigner.

…-Arrêtes. Ça ne… servira à rien. Dit-il avait de perdre conscience à nouveau.

J'avais envie de le secouer pour le forcer à se réveiller et m'écouter. J'ai préféré ne rien faire et espérer. J'ai serré Aniel plus fort et j'ai engouffré mon visage dans ses cheveux. Mon cœur s'est soudainement arrêté. J'ai posé ma main à plat sur son torse. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Il ne respirait plus!

…-Non! Acha plus vite!

Le cheval obéit alors que Nahar avait accéléré le pas pour nous devancer de plusieurs mètres. Il traversa la clairière bien avant Acha et pénétra dans la forêt qui cachait le village.

''Les sentinelles!''

…-Acha! Arrêtes!

La pauvre bête ne se fit pas prier et s'arrêta. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Aniel allais mourir par ma faute. Il était même déjà mort, il ne respirait plus et son cœur ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je suis descendue d'Acha. J 'ai placé Aniel de façon à ce qu'il ne tombe pas et Acha est partie au galop. Je me suis approchée pour voir ce qui se passerait. Acha a pénétré dans la forêt plus lentement que Nahar. Une voix lui a ordonné d'arrêter et quatre elfs se sont approchés, arc en main. L'un d'eux a reconnu Aniel et a hurlé aux autres quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Un des elf a vu Nahar et a rapidement grimpé sur son dos pour ensuite partir vers le village. Les trois autres ont transporté Aniel à pied. Je lui ai dit adieu en repartant loin, très loin de cette forêt. J'imaginais Lénëra qui pleurait la mort de son fils en me maudissant de l'avoir tué. J'aurais voulu mourir, mais Lanëmyr avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner lui aussi. J'aurais voulu pleurer, mais je n'avais pas le temps , je pleurerai plus tard, quand mon frère sera là pour me consoler.

L'hiver a passé lentement, trop lentement. Chaque jour ressemblait au précédent et j'errais dans divers endroits, sans repères. L'hiver fit place au printemps et je me demandais si Lénëra participait à la fête du printemps et si elle dansait. En pensant à cela, j'eus soudainement l'envie de danser. Sous les arbres bourgeonnant, je dansais, oubliant temporairement tout ce qui m'entourait. Un bruit attira mon attention, quelqu'un applaudissait à un rythme lent. Je me suis immédiatement arrêtée. Je cherchais la source du bruit lorsqu'il cessa. Un mouvement rapide sur ma gauche me fit sortir mon épée. Un autre sur ma droite, suivi de plusieurs qui ne cessait de devenir plus nombreux. Des formes noires bougeaient autour de moi. Je tournais sur moi-même, ne sachant plus où regarder. Je sentis un pincement suivi d'une brûlure sur ma cuisse. J'ai porté ma main là par réflexe. Je sentis une tige sous mes doigts. Je l'ai arraché en observant curieusement l'objet : une minuscule flèche de bois. Une cague de chaleur m'envahie. Je suis tombée à genoux en tenant toujours le dard. Je regardais le sol en tenant mon ventre d'une main. Deux bottes noires sont entrées lentement dans mon champ de vision. J'ai levés les yeux. Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir se tenait devant moi. Il portait un capuchon et un morceau d'étoffe noire recouvrait son visage, ne laissant voir que ses yeux. En croisant son regard, j'eus un frisson. Ses yeux bleu-gris, froids comme la glace, me regardait, attendant impitoyablement que le liquide, que contenait la fléchette, ne fasse son effet. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotions tandis que je tombais sur le côté. Je sombrai dans un sommeil hanté par ses yeux froids.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux alors que quelqu'un me plongeait dans une bassine d'eau. Une femme assez costaude me frottait férocement avec un tissus rugueux. Ma peau devenait rouge sous ce traitement brusque. La femme me versa une huile dans les cheveux et frotta vigoureusement. Chaque fois que je cherchais à échapper à son emprise, elle me ramenait près d'elle en me tirant par les cheveux. Elle rinça l'huile en me versant un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Je me trouvais dans une pièce noire, éclairée de quelques torches. Une lourde porte de fer se trouvait à l'autre bout. La femme me laissa pour aller chercher une grande serviette. Je me suis levée rapidement. J'ai réalisé que mes cheveux avaient été coupés aux épaules. Je venais de sortir de la baignoire alors que la femme m'enroula dans la couverture et me sécha. J'étais terrifiée en serrant fortement la serviette. La femme se dirigea vers la porte et cogna. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un homme entra. Il s'approcha de moi et je retins un cri en voyant ses yeux. C'était l'homme au regard glacial. La femme gardait la tête baissée devant cet homme qu'elle semblait craindre avec raison.

…-Laisse tomber la serviette, ordonna-t-il avec un sourire en voyant mon visage changer de couleur.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Je sentis mes jambes trembler derrière la serviette que je resserrais autour de mes épaules. L'homme fit un signe de tête à la femme en gardant son sourire. Elle empoigna un coin du tissu et tira d'un geste sec. La serviette me glissa des mains comme je poussais un cri de surprise. La femme me força à me redresser et s'éloigna ne s'inclinant devant l'homme. Il s'approcha de moi et tourna autour de moi. Je tentais de me cacher avec mes bras.

…-Garde tes bras le long de ton corps, dit l'homme d'une voix tranchante.

J'obéis en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il tourna encore quelques instants avant de sortir lentement de la pièce. Quelqu'un jeta un vêtement rouge dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte. La femme le ramassa et me le jeta.

…-Enfila ça, dit-elle en me regardant d'un air sévère.

J'ai enfilé le vêtement comme elle me l'avait ordonné. C'était une jupe dont les côtés étaient coupé par deux fentes qui montaient presque jusqu'à la taille. Le haut était composé de deux rectangles de tissus reliés ensemble par de petites ficelles rouge qui s'entrecroisaient dans mon dos et un peu sur le devant entre les deux rectangles. Alors que j'observais cette nouvelle tenue que je détestais énormément, la femme s'approcha d'une étagère et revint avec deux flacons. Elle en posa un sur une petite table et ouvrit l'autre. Une odeur de fleur s'en échappa aussitôt lorsqu'elle versa un liquide jaunâtre dans ses mains. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se lava les mains dans l'eau de la baignoire. J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux. C'était répugnant, ils étaient collants et gluants. Je la vis s'approcher avec l'autre flacon en main. Je ne pus retenir une grimace de dégoût en imaginant son contenu. Elle en versa dans sa main et je pus constater que le liquide ressemblait à de l'eau. La femme saisit ma main et étira mon bras. Elle le badigeonna du liquide étrange et fit de même pour l'autre et pour mes jambes. Une odeur épicée parvint à mes narines et me piqua la gorge. Je la laissait faire, je voulais sortir de cette pièce le plus vite possible. Un peu d'espoir m'envahit lorsqu'elle alla de nouveau frapper à la porte en me faisant signe d'approcher. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement, j'eus la pensée idiote de croire qu'elle donnait sur la forêt ensoleillée. Quel choc de réaliser qu'elle donnait sur un étroit couloir taillé dans le roc.

…- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a l'air terrifiée, dit l'homme aux yeux de glace d'une voix moqueuse.

Il était appuyé, le dos au mur, à côté de la porte qui se referma en grinçant.. Je ne lui répondis rien. Ses yeux me paralysaient. Il rit et fit un pas dans ma direction. Je me suis automatiquement mise en position de défense. Il s'immobilisa et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit un petit ruban blanc.

…-Tends ton bras droit, je vais t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne ici, dit-il.

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir alors que je tendais fébrilement mon bras. Il attacha le ruban à mon poignet.

…-Tu ne dois jamais retirer ce bracelet, il détermine ton rang. Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Souviens-toi bien du chemin pour venir ici, tu dois y venir tous les trois jours.

Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans différents couloirs.

…-Ici, nous avons les chambres des femme. La plupart du temps, il n'y a personne ici, mes hommes préfèrent qu'elles dorment avec eux.

Le couloir était sombre et il y avait dans les côtés des ouvertures. J'ai regardé à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles pour y voir qu'il n'y avait rien dedans, ce n'était qu'un trou de forme carré d'environ deux mètres de haut.

…-Continuons la visite, poursuivit-il d'une voix enjouée, comme s'il me faisait visiter le plus merveilleux des endroits.

Je le laissait me guider à travers ce labyrinthe, espérant apercevoir la sortie. Je réalisai alors que ce monstre m'avait tout volé, y compris l'épée que m'avait faite Lanëmyr! Je me suis brusquement arrêtée. Voyant que je résistais à sa prise, l'homme s'est retourné.

…-Où sont mes armes , lui ai-je demandé, furieuse.

…-Ce sont MES armes maintenant.

Il voulut poursuivre sa route, mais je restais les pieds cloués au sol. Il soupira et tira brusquement mon bras. Je perdis l'équilibre et il en profita pour attraper mon autre bras et le ramener dans mon dos avec l'autre qu'il tenait déjà. Il les remonta lentement jusqu'à ce que je doives me mettre sur les orteils pour diminuer la douleur. Il engouffra son visage près de ma nuque et embrassa lentement la peau parfumée. J'ai réfléchi pour me sortir de cette situation plus qu'inconfortable. Je me suis rappelée les différentes leçons de combat de mon père. J'ai levé un genoux pour donner un violent coup de pied dans le genoux de l'homme. Je n'avais pas d'équilibre puisque j'étais sur les orteils. La puissance de mon coup en soufra , aussi, la jambe de mon bourreau de se brisa pas mais il tomba sur le sol en grognant de douleur. Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour m'élancer dans les couloirs. Je ne vis personne durant quelques couloirs. J'ai soudainement croisé une femme en tournant un coin. Elle m'a regardé passer sans bouger. Je ne fis pas attention à elle et j'ai continué à courir. Le contact de mes pieds nus sur le sol glacé me fit frissonner. Je me suis doucement arrêtée, tendant l'oreille. J'entendis une clameur parvenir d'un couloir sur ma gauche. Je me suis approchée à pas feutrés, essayant de calmer ma respiration qui était devenue saccadée. J'ai rapidement aperçu une salle immense. Une table massive occupait presque toute la salle qui était bondée. J'ai remarqué des tonneaux près de l'entrée et je me suis dissimulée derrière. La salle était remplie de victuailles, de tonneaux de bière et de richesses. J'ai rapidement cessé d'observé le décor pour regarder les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Plusieurs hommes buvaient et mangeaient en riant tandis que d'autres portaient toute leur attention à des femmes assises près d'eux. Certaines se débattaient alors que d'autres se laissaient faire docilement alors que les hommes les caressaient et les embrassaient. Les hommes portaient tous un bracelet semblable au mien mais certains étaient brun, vert, mauve, etc. Les femmes aussi en portaient mais certaines en avait plus qu'un sur un bras et un seul sur l'autre. J'ai regardé plus attentivement les bracelets pour remarquer que celles qui portaient un bracelet orange tentaient de repousser les hommes tandis que celle avec un bracelet jaune se laissaient faire.

J'entendis un homme hurler puis le cri perçant d'une femme. L'homme la tenait par les cheveux et la jeta par terre. Elle portait cinq bracelets sur un bras : un blanc, un bleu, un vert, un mauve et un brun. Sur l'autre bras, elle portait un bracelet rouge.

…-Elle m'a mordu, hurla l'homme en la giflant brutalement.

…-Va la punir ailleurs, tu vois pas qu'tu nous déranges, lui répondit quelqu'un assis à la table.

L'homme chargea la femme sur son épaule et disparut dans une allée adjacente à la salle. Je me sentis pâlir et mon désir de quitter cet endroit amplifia. Peu importe mon épée, je devais partir au plus vite!

…-Bonjour, dit une voix derrière moi.

Voilà donner moi vos commentaires et si vous détester dite le moi et j'enlèverai ce chapitre!

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	12. Enfer

**OUUUUUUUIIIIIIII les vacances d'été sont enfin arrivées, je vous souhaite a tous de belles vacances et beaucoup de soleil!**

**REVIEW :**

**Nimrodel de la Lorien** : Quel commentaire? Je suis ravie que tu désire connaître la suite, j'ai eu de la difficulté pour ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras! Pour Aniel, disons que son destin n'est pas encore clair a mon esprit…

**Uruviele** : Merci mais la je crois que je vais devoir essayer d'arrêter de finir mes chapitre avec un suspense ou je vais me faire lancer des tomates. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre!

**CHAPITRE 12 : Enfer**

…-Bonjour !

Mon cœur faillit sortir de ma poitrine. J'ai rapidement tourné la tête au risque de me briser le cou pour voir qui me parlait. Une femme me souriait gentiment. J'ai regardé ses bracelets, elle portait un jaune et, sur l'autre bras, un blanc et un bleu. Sa robe ressemblait à la mienne. Elle était bleue et son haut lui couvrait tout le ventre et les épaules. Je me suis relevée.

…-tu es nouvelles? Me demanda-t-elle en observant mes poignets. Ercnat ne t'a pas encore donné ton autre bracelet! C'est curieux, d'habitude, il ne laisse personne déambuler dans les couloirs avant qu'il n'ait vérifié.

…-Avant qu'il n'ait vérifié quoi ?

Elle sembla mal-à-l'aise.

…-Vérifié son… Mais, j'y pense, je ne me suis même pas présentée! Je m'appelle Yvie et toi?

''Elle n'a pas répondu à ma question. '' J'ai décidé que ce n'était pas important.

…-Où est la sortie? Demandai-je rapidement.

…-La sortie ? Mais je ne sais pas! Pourq-

Elle se tut brusquement. J'ai suivi son regard vers le fond du couloir par lequel j'étais venu. Ercnat approchait d'un pas rapide. Il posa ses yeux gris sur moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de quelqu'un. Yvie baissa la tête et resta ainsi en tremblant. J'ai mis plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir bouger. J'ai regardé derrière moi. La salle était pleine et il n'y avait qu'un mince espace entre les murs et les convives pour tenter de fuir. J'ai alors fait un geste que je regrette encore aujourd'hui : j'ai baissé la tête devant lui. Il a été surpris par ce geste inattendu. Il s'est approché prudemment. Je ne pouvais voir que ses pieds. Tout mes muscles étaient tendus, prêt à l'attaque s'il osait me faire du mal. Il est resté immobile pour s'assurer que je resterais ainsi et que je lui obéissais. Après un long moment, il a déclaré :

…-Tends ton bras gauche.

J'ai immédiatement obéis sans relever la tête.

…-Je t'avais assigné un bracelet rouge, mais, après ce que je vois, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr.

Il resta silencieux un moment. J'attendais, mon bras tendu me faisait de plus en plus mal.

…-Yvie, je vois qu'elle apprend vite en ta compagnie. Tu t'occuperas d'elle les premiers jours.

…-Oui monseigneur, répondit Yvie d'une voix tremblante.

…-Bien, pour le bracelet maintenant…

Il saisit mon poignet et m'attira contre lui. ''AH NON! LE JEU EST TERMINÉ!'' Je l'ai poussé pour ensuite foncer vers le fond de la salle. Les hommes qui n'étaient pas saouls voulurent me saisir. Il me fallait une arme. J'ai ramassé un balai pour m'en servir comme d'une épée. Ça a fait rire quelques hommes jusqu'à qu'ils reçoivent un coup. Je me disais que ça ne servait à rien, même si je les assommais tous, je ne pourrais pas retrouver mon chemin des ce dédale de couloirs. ''Les pensées sont les pires ennemies des escrimeurs. Elles empêchent la concentration. '' Une main saisit mon épée improvisée. D'autres l'imitèrent aussitôt et je dû leur abandonner mon balai. J'alternais ensuite de coups de poing et de pied. J'ai vite commencé à m'essouffler. Je commençai à voir des étoiles. Un coup de pied à mon estomac me fit plier en deux. Deux hommes me saisirent chacun un poignet et appuyèrent sur mes omoplates de leur main libre. Ils appuyèrent sur mes coudes avec leur genoux et je dû m'agenouiller pour ne pas me faire casser les deux bras. Les autres se dispersèrent et retournèrent vite à leur repas. Ercnat s'approcha. Je me suis relevée mais on m'a vite remise sur le sol. Il s'accroupit et me releva le menton d'une main rude. Il la recula rapidement alors que je tentais de le mordre. Il se mit à côté de moi et attacha le bracelet rouge à mon poignet gauche. Il se recula.

…-Atal, dit-il en se tournant dos à moi.

L'interpellé était assis à la table. Il se retourna avec un morceau de viande d'une taille impressionnante dans la bouche. Il fit signe à son chef d'attendre qu'il avale. La tension dans mes bras me faisait mal. J'ai tenté de détendre les muscles de mes bras mais, j'avais trop peur pour me détendre. Atal se leva et vint s'incliner devant Ercnat.

…-Où est ton fils ?

…-Je crois qu'il est près de l'entrée.

…-Vas le chercher, il est le seul à pouvoir dompter cette sauvage.

L'homme s'inclina et j'ai observé attentivement quelle direction il prenait. Il disparut à une intersection et j'ai reporté mon attention sur l'homme aux yeux de glace.

…-Dans une des pièces sud et ne la touchez pas ! dit-il en allant se prendre une coupe de vin sur la table.

Les deux hommes me firent me mettre debout. Il tenait chacun un bras et m'entraînèrent dans des couloirs de plus en plus sombre. Le son de nos pas se répercutait sur les parois. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une porte. Ils l'ont ouverte pour dévoiler une pièce carrée. Trois torches brûlaient sur chaque mur. Ils m'ont poussée vers un curieux objet. C'était une planche de bois avec des sangles pour les poignets et les chevilles. Il y avait un mécanisme étrange relié aux chevilles. Je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi il servait. Un des hommes m'a encerclé les bras avec les siens alors que l'autre m'attrapait par les chevilles. Je lui ai cassé le nez avec un coup de pied mais il n'a fait que resserrer sa prise. Ils m'ont couchée brutalement sur la planche. Un m'a maintenue allongée en appuyant sur mon cou tandis que l'autre tentaient d'attraper mes jambes en recevant plusieurs cou. La pression sur ma gorge m'empêchait de respirer. Lorsque j'ai commencé à manquer d'air, j'ai cessé de me débattre. L'homme a desserré sa prise et j'ai pu respirer une gorgée d'air. L'autre a attaché les sangles de mes chevilles et ensuite mes poignets. J'haletais difficilement alors qu'il sortaient de la pièce en refermant la porte.

Quand j'eus repris mon souffle, j'ai regardé autour de moi. Il y avait un fauteuil dans un coin et des serviettes accrochées aux murs. Je me suis forcée au calme. Le visage d'Aniel apparu dans mes pensées et je ne pus retenir un sanglot. La chaîne d'Aniel! Je ne la sentais pas à mon cou! J'ai essayé de bouger pour vérifier si je l'avais encore mais je ne réussis qu'à m'étirer u muscle de mon dos. J'ai regardé le plafond. Soit le temps s'étirait, soit j'était effectivement là depuis une heure. Je tendais l'oreille, il n'y avait aucun bruit. J'ai soupiré de soulagement. La porte s'est ouverte en me faisant sursautée. Je n'avais pourtant entendu personne approcher. Un homme aux cheveux noirs est entré en tenant un fouet. En voyant l'instrument de cuir, j'ai tourné la tête dans la direction opposée en fermant les yeux. J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber sur le sol mais je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux et encore moins tourner la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. J'avais tellement peur!

Je sentis sa main effleurer mon poignet. Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise tant il se déplaçait silencieusement. Je sentis la sangle, qui enserrait mon poignet, se détendre. J'ai ramené mon bras contre ma poitrine alors qu'il détachait mon autre poignet. Je l'ai regardé tandis qu'il contournait la planche de bois sans me regarder. Il est allé s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en fixant le sol. Je me suis redressée en frictionnant mes poignets. Je l'ai observé des pieds à la tête. Il portait une tunique de tissus vert avec un pantalon brun. Il n'avait pas de bottes et une cape noire était accrochée à un crochet. Il avait un visage différent des autres humains. Ses longs cheveux noirs laissaient entrevoir une oreille légèrement pointue. J'ai détaché mes cheville et je me suis ensuite assise plus confortablement.

…-Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu, je me contentais de le regarder froidement. Il n'en fut pas offensé et se contenta de hausser les épaules en disant :

…-Il va falloir rester ici au moins quatre heures pour que les autres croient que j'ai fait ce qu'ils attendaient. Le temps passera plus vite si nous discutons.

…-Je ne veux parler à personne.

Nous sommes restés de longues minutes dans un silence complet. J' ai observé le fouet qui gisait sur le sol. Il était couvert de sang séché. J'ai ensuite observé l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil et qui continuait de fixer ses pieds. Il s'est alors mit à chanter tout bas une chanson qui semblait être elfique. Je l'ai écouté attentivement et Aniel apparut dans mes pensées avec son sourire si doux. J'ai porté ma main à mon cou pour serrer le petit anneau mais mes doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. J'ai éclaté en sanglot au grand désarroi de l'homme qui s'est levé d'un bond de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de moi. Je me suis recroquevillée contre le mur en le regardant avec des yeux effrayés. Il s'est immobilisé.

…-N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? Demanda-t-il en retournant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil sans me tourner le dos.

…-Ce n'est rien, j'ai seulement peur. Ai-je menti en essayant de contrôler mes pleurs.

…-Je m'appelle Analdir, et toi?

…-Wilya.

…-Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance.

J'ai hoché la tête en essayant de sourire. Il s'est levé pour aller prendre sa cape sur le crochet. Il s'est avancé lentement sans faire aucun gestes brusques. C'était si étrange comparé aux autres hommes de cet horrible endroit. Il l'a déposée sur mes épaules et est ensuite retourné s'asseoir.

…-Merci, vous êtes si gentil comparé aux autres.

Il eût un sourire navré.

…-Il y en a d'autres comme moi. Nous sommes un espèce de clan de mercenaires. Le père d'Ernat l'a fondé il y a longtemps et, lorsqu'il est mort, son fils a pris la relève. Il y a des patrouilles qui sont chargé de recruté de nouveaux membres et de ramener des femmes.

Je l'écoutais, horrifiée.

…-Certaines de ses pauvres femmes servent d'esclaves alors que d'autres, comme toi, servent à amuser les hommes.

J'ai vu qu'il portait un bracelet bleu.

…-Et les bracelets? Ai-je demandé en observant les miens.

…-Les femmes ont un bracelet au poignet gauche. C 'est pour le caractère. Un jaune signifie qu'elle est soumise, un orange signifie qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire mais qu'elle ne se bat pas et un rouge signifie : attention danger, il sourit à cette remarque comme s'il eût s'agit d'une blague.

Voyant que je ne riais pas du tout, il a continué ses explications :

…-L'autre poignet indique le rang. Voici l'ordre : blanc, bleu, vert, mauve, brun, noir, argent et or. Un homme portant un bracelet or peut toucher à toutes les femmes, mais il n'y a qu'Ercnat qui en porte un. Un homme avec un bracelet vert ne peut toucher qu'à celles qui ont un blanc, un bleu ou un vert.

…-Mais c'est dégoûtant!

…-Je sais, mais j'ai quelques hommes à moi qui sont ici. Ils sont tous gentils et, si tu as besoin d'aide, va les voir. Pour les reconnaître, regarde leur botte droite. Leur lacet ne monte pas jusqu'au dernier trou de la botte.

J'ai acquiescé en enregistrant bien cette information.

…-Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici, tu n'est pas méchant, alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

Il hésita avant de répondre. Je pouvais voir ses poings se refermer en tremblant.

…-C'est mon père. Il a tué ma mère parce qu'il ne voulait avoir le déshonneur d'avoir aimé une elfe. Il n'a pas voulu me tuer moi alors il m'a emmené ici avec lui. Il connaissait déjà Ercnat et il savait qu'Ercnat ne le jugerait pas. J'ai passé mon enfance dans l'aile Nord à m'entraîner au combat pour pouvoir un jour partir d'ici.

Je suis restée silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Il s'est calmé et m'a sourit en me demandant :

…-Y a-t-il autre chose que tu veux savoir?

J'ai réfléchis :

…-Où mettent-ils ce qu'ils volent aux femmes?

Il fut surpris et me demanda ce que je voulais récupérer.

…-Il y a une chaîne d'argent avec un anneau d'or qui m'avait été offert par quelqu'un avant sa mort et aussi une épée que mon frère m'a faite.

…-Pour la chaîne, je vais essayer de te la récupérer mais pour l'épée, c'est presque impossible. C'est trop gros et je ne pourrais pas la cacher.

…-Je voudrais aussi savoir si tu peux m'aider à partir d'ici.

…-Je suis désolé mais si je me faisait prendre, toute ma bande pourrait être démasqué et les femmes que nous aidons seraient laisser à elles-mêmes, je ne peux pas faire cela.

…-Tu peux au moins me dire où est la sortie ?

Il réfléchit un instant et se dirigea vers une petite armoire que je n 'avais pas remarqué. Il en sortit un bout de parchemin sur lequel je pouvais voir des traits. Il me le tendit et je l'ai observée attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une carte des différentes galerie. Il y avait deux sorties.

…-Où sommes-nous sur la carte?

Il s'approcha et me pointa un endroit qui se situait exactement à égal distance des deux sorties.

…-Tu ne peux évidemment pas l'emmener avec toi puisque tu pourrais te faire prendre alors mieux vaut que tu l'apprennes par cœur, dit-il en soupirant.

''Pourquoi semble-t-il si triste tout à coup?'' pensai-je en cessant d'observer le précieux bout de parchemin. Il sembla lire ma question dans mes yeux et me dit :

…-Si tu réussis, tu seras libre, et moi je serais toujours ici.

…-Viens avec moi! On pourrais partir tous les deux, tu connais cet endroit, pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais enfui auparavant ?

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il ne chercha pas à le cacher.

…-Jusqu'à maintenant, je croyais être le seul demi-elf qui existait! Mais maintenant que tu es là, je sais que je ne suis plus seul. Mon père m'a tellement répété que j'était une erreur de la nature, qu'ailleurs, tout le monde me rejetterais pour ce que je suis. Mais toi qui est aussi une demi-elfe, comment se comporte les autres avec toi?

''C'est donc ça le problème!'' pensai-je en cherchant comment le convaincre.

…-Disons que les Hommes ne semble pas beaucoup aimer les demi-elfs.

Il baissa la tête en soupirant.

…-Mais, continuai-je pour l'encourager, les elfs semblent plus tolérants et je connais un endroit où tu pourrais être accueilli à bras ouvert. Si tu m'aides à partir d'ici, je t'y conduirai, c'est une promesse !

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux mais ses sourcils se froncèrent comme si quelque chose l'embêtait.

…-Je… Je dois y penser et en discuter avec mes hommes. Oh et pendant que j'y pense, je t'ai seulement dit comment reconnaître mes hommes mais, si tu a besoin d'aide, alors tu croises les bras et l'un d'eux est censé venir te voir. Et si jamais tu me vois faire du mal à quelqu'un ne t'en fais pas, on joue le jeu. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu te frotte les poignets et les chevilles pour que se soit enflé comme si tu avais dû te débattre.

J'ai pris une sangle et je l'ai frotté sur mes poignets presque jusqu'au sang. J'ai ensuite pris la carte et j'ai essayé de mémoriser chaque couloir et galerie. Après un long moment, Analdir m'a dit que ça devait faire au moins trois heures que nous étions là et que je pouvais partir. Je l'ai regardé avec un air terrifié. Je ne voulais pas retourné là-bas. Et encore moins revoir Ercnat. Il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il me donnera sa réponse très bientôt et que ses hommes savaient que je venais d'arriver et qu'ils m'aideraient. Je l'ai remercié et je suis sortit lentement de la pièce. Il m'a pointé la direction à prendre et j'ai commencé mon chemin parmi les couloirs sombres.

Je suis arrivée de nouveau dans la grande pièce avec la table. Elle était toujours aussi bondée qu'avant et je ne savais trop où aller. Je sentis mon estomac gronder et je croisai les bras dessus pour tenter d'étouffer le bruit. Un homme s'est aussitôt approcher de moi. J'ai reculé vers le mur en tremblant. Je me suis alors souvenu du lacet de sa botte. J'ai rapidement baissé la tête pour voir que son lacet droit était effectivement lacé jusqu'à l'avant-dernier trou. J'ai soupiré de soulagement et l'homme m'a saisi le bras pour s'approcher de mon oreille. Je me suis raidie mais il n'a rien fait d'autre que de me demander ce qu'il y avait. Mon estomac répondit avant moi en lançant une plainte. Il sourit et m'entraîna brutalement vers la table. Il m'assit sur ses genoux et m'ordonna de manger et qu'ensuite, de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Je commençais à douter des paroles d'Analdir. J'ai mangé sans me faire prier sous le regard amusé d'Yvie qui mangeait un peu plus loin. L'homme me chargea ensuite sur son épaule et pris la direction de sa chambre. Dès qu'il eût refermé la porte, il me déposa à terre et me sourit gentiment.

…-Bonjour, vous êtes nouvelle?

…-Oui, répondit-je timidement.

…-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, c'est moins dangereux qu'avec un des hommes d'Ercnat.

Ma gorge s'assécha à cette demande. Pouvais-je vraiment lui faire confiance? Il sourit toujours en répondant :

…-Si ça peut vous rassurer. Je vous laisse le lit et je dormirai sur le canapé. Je peux même vous donner une dague pour que vous vous sentiez en sécurité.

Le fait qu'il me prête une arme me rassura et j'ai acquiescé en le remerciant au moins quatre fois. Il a détaché sa dague de sa ceinture et me la tendit dans son fourreau noir comme l'ébène. Je l'ai prise d'une main tremblante.

…-Je vais prendre le canapé, merci encore de votre aide., lui dis-je en allant m'asseoir.

Il allait répondre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de trois coups rapide et d'un lent. L'homme sourit et alla ouvrir à Analdir qui fut surpris de me voir là.

…-Bonjour, viens avec moi faire le tour de garde, j'ai à te parler. Vas aussi chercher les autres et retrouvez moi à l'entrée ouest.

Il m'a fait un signe de la tête avant de partir. L'homme a refermé la porte et est allé chercher sa cape noire.

…-Bonne nuit, dit-il en sortant rapidement.

Je me suis couché sur le dos en prenant la couverture qui traînait au bout du canapé. Je me suis rapidement endormie en tenant contre moi la dague. Je ne me suis même pas réveillée lorsque l'homme est revenu et qu'il s'est couché. Je me suis réveillé avec des courbatures mais prête à affronter une autre journée dans ce lieu horrible. Je n'ai pas osé me levé tout de suite de peur de réveiller celui qui m'avais aidé. Il s'est levé peu de temps après moi et il est partit tout de suite de la chambre sans m'adresser un mot. Il semblait fâché mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée. Je me suis étirée en baillant pour ensuite prendre la direction de la salle. Il devait être tôt puisqu'elle était presque déserte. Je n'avais pas tellement faim mais je me suis forcée à manger le plus que je pouvais pour ne pas avoir faim de nouveau durant la journée. Analdir est entré dans la pièce en compagnie d'un homme et ils se sont séparés en arrivant à la table. Analdir s'est assis en face de moi. Il s'est penché et m'a murmuré :

…- C'est d'accord, on part demain durant la nuit, dit-il en me tendant la chaîne d'Aniel par dessous la table.

Je me suis retenue de lui sauter au cou. Il s'est ensuite pris une pomme et il est parti rejoindre son ami au bout de la table. J'ai regardé les autres femmes qui étaient présentes et je me sentie coupable de les laisser là mais je ne pouvais pas non plus rester ici. ''Je trouverai un moyen de venir les libérer!'' me promis-je en buvant un verre de lait de chèvre. J'ai ensuite penser a mon épée que je devais récupérer.

* * *

Ouf, désolée pour le retard, disons que j'avais une énorme panne d'inspiration et pour ce chapitre, contrairement aux autres, je devais m'assurer que le reste de l'histoire fonctionne quand même. 


	13. Trahison

Bon je vais vous sortir les bonnes vieilles excuses : travail épuisant, pas le temps, panne d'inspiration, etc. Vous me pardonnez ? _Se cache derrière Analdir et vous adresse un regard suppliant_

Oui ?

Alors amusez-vous a lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire ! 

NdA : en passant c'est la deuxième version de ce chapitre, j'avais publié une première version que je DÉTESTAIS alors je l'ai réécris.

REVIEWS 

**Uruviele : **Merci! Il a mis un peu de temps à venir ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira autant !

**Analdir : **Merci de m'avoir permis d'utiliser ton pseudo je l'adore ! Ah oui et pas juste ton pseudo, l'apparence physique de ton perso également! J'ai hâte que tu publies ton histoire!

**Nimrodel de la Lorien** : Wow merci beaucoup Nimrodel. Ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu aimes ce nouveau chapitre ! Bientôt, l'histoire va prendre tout son sens …

**Dame Fleau d'Armes : **Merci mais tu n'a lu que le commencement , j'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont ! En passant, j'ai voulu aller lire ta bio mais le lien URL ne fonctionne pas.

CHAPITRE 13

Trahison 

La journée a passé lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Je ne cessais de penser à la nuit et si tout allait bien se passer. J'ai quitté la salle avant que d'autres hommes n'arrivent et je me suis mise à me demander où j'allais aller. Il ne fallait absolument pas que je me perde. J'ai emprunté un couloir qui me sembla familier. Je me suis rapidement souvenue qu'il menait aux « chambres » des femmes. C'était la cachette idéale selon moi. J'ai accéléré en essayant de me souvenir du chemin. Je n'ai croisé personne et je suis parvenue où on voyait les entrées des chambre. J'ai pris une des pièces la plus près d'où j'étais venue. Je me suis assise sur la pierre froide et je me suis mise à patienter en guettant tout bruit qui pourrait signifier la présence de quelqu'un. C'était peut-être une bonne cachette mais il y avait un inconvénient, un gros inconvénient : il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et aucun indice qui puisse me dire lorsque la nuit tombera. J'essayais de calculer les heures dans ma tête pour m'assurer de ne pas rater le crépuscule.

Je me suis mise soudain à paniquer, Analdir ne m'avait pas dit où le rejoindre et surtout quand. Je ne savais rien de ce qui allait se passer ! Je me suis forcée au calme, j'allais sûrement le croiser en retournant dans la salle ou alors il serait assis à la table bien en vue. Mon ventre commença à me dire qu'il avait faim. Je l'ai ignoré en me disant qu'il devait être environ midi.

Je tenais l'anneau d'Aniel très fort dans ma paume tant qu'il me fit mal. Le visage d'Aniel flotta dans mes pensées mais fut vite remplacé par celui de Lanëmyr. C'est vraiment trop dur que de ne plus voir deux êtres cher. Je me suis assoupie en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Je me suis réveillée complètement paniquée en cherchant à savoir combien de temps j'avais dormi. J'ai risqué un coup d'œil hors de la petite chambre pour regarder de chaque côté : le couloir semblait totalement vide. ''Peut-être qu'il fait déjà nuit.'', ai-je pensé en prenant le couloir qui ramenait à la salle. Il y avait encore quelques rares hommes qui s'étaient réunis dans un coin. Analdir n'était pas là et je me suis dirigée d'un pas mal assuré vers les chambres en espérant y croiser le demi-elf ou , au moins, un des hommes de sa bande.

J'ai entendu des voix parvenant du bout du couloir. J'ai prêtée l'oreille pour reconnaître la voix d'Ercnat. J'ai rapidement rebroussé chemin avec des frissons de terreur me parcourant l'échine. Je suis arrivée dans la salle en regardant de tous côtés. J'ai remarqué une faille plongée dans le noir. Elle semblait suffisamment profonde pour que je puisse m'y glisser. Je m'y suis jetée en m'écorchant la peau sur les parois rocheuses. J'ai retenue ma respiration lorsque Ercnat a pénétré dans la salle avec une femme qui semblait complètement ivre. Il a traversé la salle en riant pour se diriger vers les couloirs qui partaient vers la gauche. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement en le voyant disparaître de ma vue.

Un main s'est posée sur mon épaule alors qu'une autre se posait sur ma bouche en étouffant mon cri de surprise.

…- Calme toi, c'est moi.

Je me suis retournée pour faire face à Analdir qui était tapis dans l'ombre.

…-Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais, poursuivit-il en me tendant un sac à dos.

…-Tu ne m'avais pas dit où te rejoindre ! ai-je répliqué en balançant le sac sur mon dos.

Je l'entendis bouger encore comme s'il était coincé.

…-Je comptais te le dire plus tard dans la journée mais je ne te trouvais plus !

Je me sentis rougir en entendant cette remarque. Il cessa finalement de bouger et me tendit quelque chose. Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que je sente l'objet toucher mon bras. Il faisait si noir que je dus deviner au toucher de quoi il s'agissait. J'ai rapidement deviné que c'était une épée …et surtout que c'était la mienne! J'ai caressé du bout des doigts les délicates fleurs et les feuilles d'argent qui décoraient mon fourreau. Je l'ai glissée dans mon dos en ajustant la bandoulière.

…-Voilà, nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que la salle soit complètement vide, expliqua Analdir. Ensuite, nous allons nous diriger rapidement vers la porte ouest, ce soir, ce sont deux hommes de ma bande qui font le guet.

Il hésita un instant et poursuivis sur un ton beaucoup moins confiant.

…-Après, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? Je dis nous mais je ne sais pas peut-être que tu voudras poursuivre ta route seule. Parce que moi, je n'ai aucun endroit où aller et je suis un peu inquiet, après tout, je ne suis jamais sortis d'ici et il y a tous ces hommes et ces elfs méchants…

…- Les elfs ne sont pas méchants! Même que je connais un village elf où tu serais bien reçu, j'en suis persuadée. Si tu veux, je peux t'y conduire, ce serait la moindre des choses.

…-Est-ce que tu viendras avec moi dans le village?

…-Euh… non, je préfère ne plus y remettre les pieds , ai-je répondu en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

…-Alors je ne veux pas y aller non plus, répondit-il d'un ton buté.

Je me suis demandée ce qui pouvait lui arriver. J'ai haussé les épaules en me disant que j'aurais tout le temps de le chercher lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici. Nous étions un peu à l'étroit. J'entendais la respiration d'Analdir tout près de mon oreille. Mal à l'aise, je me suis accroupie.

…-Je crois qu'il ne reste plus personne, finit par murmurer le demi-elf après de longues minutes.

Je me suis levée et je me suis approchée de la sortie très lentement, il m'a imitée en ne faisant pas le moindre bruit. J'ai sorti la tête de la crevasse pour apercevoir un homme adossé au mur. Je me suis reculé brusquement en bousculant Analdir qui alla percuter le fond de la crevasse. Il a grogné en saisissant son épaule.

…-Je m'excuse, mais il y a encore un homme dans la salle !

…-Alors on n'a qu'à attendre encore .

J'en avais assez d'attendre ! Je voulais sortir d'ici et voir le ciel ! Sentir le vent sur mon visage et regarder les fleurs du printemps ! J'ai soupiré d'impatience comme Analdir tentait de passer par l'espace libre entre moi et la paroi. Il réussit de peine et de misère et jeta un œil sur l'homme dans la salle. Il se détendit et se tourna vers moi. La lumière derrière lui dessinait des ombres sur son visage qui le rendait quelque peu effrayant.

…- C'est Fredjaku, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Allez, viens je vais te le présenter , dit-il en sortant de la crevasse.

Je suis sortie de cette fournaise, heureuse de pouvoir bouger librement. L'homme sourit et s'avança pour serrer Analdir dans ses bras. Le demi-elf répondit à son étreinte mais l'homme se détacha brusquement avec un air soudainement paniqué. Il tenait fermement les épaules d'Analdir et lui dit :

…-Ernat est au courant pour ton plan d'évasion, il t'attend avec ses hommes aux deux portes. Nos hommes sont loin, Ercnat les a envoyé en reconnaissance et ceux que tu avais informé pour ton plan sont enfermés dans les sous-sols !

…-QUOI ! Comment peut-il savoir ?

…-Je l'ignore mais vous êtes cernés! Déclara-t-il en me désignant d'un signe de tête.

J'écoutais la description de la situation en sentant la panique monter en moi. Analdir semblait aussi désespéré que moi et se mit à arpenter la pièce, le visage grave. Je l'observais, la pointe de mon épée posée au sol et j'étais appuyée sur la garde. Il claqua des doigts soudainement en s'arrêtant. Il se tourna vers moi avec un drôle de sourire.

…- Nous passerons par la porte ouest et tant pis si c'est une embuscade! Dit-il en s'élançant dans le couloir.

J'ai regardé Fredjaku qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je me suis lancée aux trousses d'Analdir, pas du tout rassurée par le côté un peu trop « prise à la légère » de sa décision.

Je n'entendais pas l'homme nous suivre mais je ne me suis pas posée de question. J'étais pleinement concentrée sur la course d'Analdir qui tournait parfois brusquement dans un autre corridor. J'ai enfin pu voir la sortie à l'autre bout du long corridor. Analdir a ralenti sa course, me laissant le rattraper. Il a sorti son épée et je l'ai imiter en avançant prudemment vers la sortie. Mon cœur se combla lorsque je pus voir les premières étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Mon regard descendit ensuite vers la forêt qui semblait rassurante et même accueillante malgré tous les dangers et la noirceur quasi-totale qui l'entourait.

Analdir est sorti le premier et je l'ai suivi en prêtant l'oreille au moindre bruit suspect. Il y avait un espace désert entre la sortie et la forêt qui ne me rassurait pas du tout. À découvert, on pourrait nous abattre facilement et même en forêt une embuscade était à prévoir. Je me demandais comment je pouvais avancer alors que je ne demandais qu' à m'arrêter. Tout semblait aller trop vite, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir à autre chose que de marcher sans faire le moindre bruit et ne pas quitter Analdir des yeux de peur de le voir disparaître dans la nuit.

Tout s'est passé très rapidement, une fois entrés dans la forêt, des torches se sont soudainement allumées en formant un cercle de lumière autour de nous. J'ai poussé un cri de surprise et Analdir a sursauté en plissant les yeux devant tant de lumière. J'ai regardé vers la grotte en me demandant si on aurait une chance de l'atteindre et de sortir par l'autre porte. J'ai cru apercevoir un mouvement près de la paroi mais j'ai vite reporté mon attention aux bruits qui nous entouraient. Des hommes ont surgis de nul part en saisissant Analdir à la gorge. Je me suis précipitée pour l'aider mais il s'en débarassa bien avant que je ne le rejoigne. Il envoya valser un de ses ennemis tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux son épée qu'il avait laissée tomber au sol. J'ai repéré sa lame dans l'herbe et je me suis approchée rapidement pour la lui donner. Je l'ai soulevée pour la traîner que peu de temps, elle était très lourde et je fus surprise qu'Analdir parvienne à se battre avec ça.

J'ai entendu un craquement derrière mon dos tandis que deux paires de bras me saisissaient brutalement. J'ai tenté de me défaire de leur emprise mais ils ont resserré leur poigne. J'ai entendu Analdir gémir comme il recevait un puissant coup de poing à l'estomac. Il tomba à genoux mais on eût tôt fait de la relevé en le retenant fermement. Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa lèvre et il respirait difficilement. Quelqu'un entra dans le cercle de lumière et je fus soulagée que ce ne soit pas Ercnat. Analdir leva vers le nouveau venu un regard terrifiant, c'était Fredjaku.

…-Bonjour mon cher ami, tu as toujours été si naïf ! dit-il d'un ton haineux en s'approchant d'Analdir qui se débattait comme un fou. Tu fais confiance à n'importe qui.

Il soupira et se mit à parler au demi-elf comme s'il parlait à un enfant :

…-Tu ne pensait tout de même pas que ton plan ridicule allait fonctionner ? Non, franchement! Depuis toutes ces années tu me confiais tous tes petits secrets et voilà à quoi ça t'a mené ! Tu est un traître et tu mérites la mort, et ta complice aussi !

Les hommes poussèrent des cris sauvages en entendant cette condamnation. Fredjaku s'approcha de moi et ramassa l'épée d'Analdir qui se trouvait à mes pieds.

…-Quelle ironie, ricana-t-il. Tu vas mourir par ta propre lame!

Les hommes qui retenaient Analdir l'agenouillèrent et le penchèrent légèrement pour qu'il présente son cou. J'ai tourné la tête pour ne pas voir ce spectacle. J'attendais avec horreur le son de la lame qui trancherait la chair tendre, mais il ne vint pas. Un cri de douleur perça le silence et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Fredjaku regardait sa main avec frayeur. Ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de confusion me faisaient froid dans le dos. Il se jeta sur le sol en se tordant de douleur.

…-MON SANG ! articula-t-il. MON SANG ME BRÛLE!

Une flamme perça sa peau près de son oreille et ses vêtements flambèrent soudainement. Les hommes nous lâchèrent Analdir et moi en regardant aux alentours.

…-C'EST DE LA SORCELLERIE,s'écria l'un d'eux.

Ce qui eût pour conséquence de semer la panique chez tout le monde. Analdir a ramassé son épée et il a couru vers moi. Il me saisit par la main comme je tentais de ne pas échapper mon épée.

…-Il faut partir d'ici ! dit-il.

Nous avons courus longtemps, très longtemps. Mes poumons étaient en feu et mes jambes ne pourraient plus me supporter sur une plus longue distance. Je me suis laisser tomber sur le sol en suppliant Analdir d'arrêter. Il s'est accroupi, inquiet. Il ne semblait pas fatigué le moins du monde si ce n'était que de sa respiration saccadée. Il a regardé aux alentours et m'a pointé un endroit qui semblait parfait pour y dormir. Les racines d'un arbre immense formait un trou suffisamment grand pour nous abriter et nous cacher. Analdir m'a aidée à me relever et m'a entraîner vers ce trou accueillant. Il a ensuite sorti une cape noire de son sac et me l'a tendue.

…-Je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment chaud avec ses vêtements … dit-il en désignant l'horrible robe rouge.

…-Oui, je dois me trouver d'autres vêtements au plus vite. ,ai-je répliquée et serrant la cape sur mes épaules.

…-Cet endroit est bien mais je ne peux pas faire de feu , déplora-t-il en sortant de la viande séchée de son sac.

Il m'en tendit un morceau que j'ai mangé rapidement pour ensuite m'endormir profondément en touchant du bout des doigts les racines de l'arbre. Quel plaisir de voir autre chose que de la pierre ! Demain sera un tout autre jour et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir sauver Lanëmyr puisque je ne savais même pas où j'étais moi-même…


	14. Libre

NOTE : Pour ceux qui avait lu le chapitre précédent, aller vérifier si vous aviez lu la première ou la deuxième version. J'avais publié la première environ 3 jours pour ensuite mettre une note a la place puis la 2 ième version.

Voilà, je croyais avoir plus de temps pour écrire durant les vacances mais ça a été tout le contraire, je suis débordée au secours ! En plus, je déteste le chapitre précédent ! Dans 2 semaines, je vais aller à Bélénos, un grand terrain ou tout est médiéval. Je vais y passer trois jours et j'ai essayer de me déguiser un peu comme j'imagine Wilya avec les même armes alors je vais comprendre ce que c'est de devoir voyager avec un sac avec le nécessaire pour survivre plus des armes. Ça va peut-être améliorer ma description du voyage de ce chapitre…

REVIEW 

**Uruviele : **Merci pour tes encouragements, disons que j'en ai un peu besoin, je sais plus quoi écrire jusqu'au SUPER chapitre que j'ai hâte d'écrire.

**Nimrodel de la Lorien :**Oup la j'ai du recevoir ta review pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre puisque j'avais oublié de te répondre, je suis vraiment désolée. Merci pour ta longue review. Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours mon histoire disons que de te décevoir et ce que je redoutes le plus en postant un nouveau chapitre.

**CHAPITRE 14 : Libre **

Je me suis réveillée en ressentant un grand bien-être. Le soleil inondait notre abri mais le visage d'Analdir se trouvait dans une zone d'ombre. Il dormait toujours mais il semblait soucieux. J'ai pris la cape noire pour la placer convenablement sur mes épaules et je me suis assise en attendant le réveil du demi-elf. J'ai pensé à ce que j'avais laissé dans cette grotte : mes vêtements, mon arc, mon poignard … ma dignité . Une constatation m'a alors frappée : je n'étais pas assez forte.

Analdir a commencé à s'agiter dans son sommeil en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il s'est soudainement redressé avec un air affolé. Il a regardé aux alentours, complètement perdu, pour ensuite me regarder. Son visage s'est détendu et il s'est laissé tomber sur le dos.

…-Est-ce que ça va , lui ai-je demandé, un peu inquiète .

Il a levé la tête en souriant.

…-Ça va merveilleusement bien .

Je lui ai sourit en retour en ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser que nous n'avions absolument aucune idée de ce que nous ferons. Il s'est étiré longtemps avant d'être complètement réveillé.

…-C'est curieux , a-t-il dit. J'ai mieux dormi sur des racines en une seule nuit que je n'ai dormi durant des années dans un lit.

Il semblait trouver cela drôle et sortit de l'abri pour admirer le ciel. Il semblait très heureux et je souris en le voyant comme ça mais mon sourire s'effaça rapidement comme mon regard se posa sur mon épée.

…-AHHHHHHHHHH !

J'ai hurlé en sentant mon épaule brûler comme si un tison s'enfonçait lentement dans ma chair. Analdir a sursauté comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il est resté un instant pétrifié pour ensuite s'approcher en me demandant ce qu'il y avait. Il m'a saisi un poignet pour me rassurer et la douleur s'est amplifiée aussitôt qu'il m'a touché. Mon visage s'est crispé de douleur et il s'est reculé. La douleur s'est lentement estompée jusqu'à ce que je n'y ressente qu'un pincement. J'ai fermé les yeux de soulagement.

…- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? demanda-t-il.

J'ai frictionné mon épaule en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

…- Je ne sais pas , peut-être une crampe. J'ai du dormir appuyé sur mon épaule et, en bougeant, ça m'a fait mal. , ai-je menti.

Il a acquiescé en ramassant ses affaires.

…-Il vaudrait mieux partir. Je serai plus rassuré lorsque nous serons au moins à une lieue d'ici.

…-Je suis d'accord mais où allons-nous ?

Il a aussitôt arrêté tout mouvement et fixa le vide en cherchant réponse à ma question. Il a tout laissé tomber et il est venu s'asseoir près de moi.

…- Je ne le sais pas . , finit-il par répondre.

Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre :

…- Sinon, pour la réaction de Fredjaku, tu sais le feu qui l'a brûlé de l'intérieur, tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Je l'ai regardé, étonnée qu'il parle de ça. Je me suis remémoré la scène. L'homme qui a d'abord commencé à transpirer pour ensuite se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Le feu lui dévorant les yeux et l'odeur horrible qui s'en dégageait et surtout la panique qui a suivit. Je me croyais dans un cauchemar qui n'en finissait plus.

…- Je ne le sais pas et je ne veux pas m'en faire avec ça. , ai-je répondu en me levant.

J'avais répondu exactement le contraire de ce que je pensais. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé et je savais où je pourrais peut-être trouver la réponse. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller, du moins pas tout de suite. Je voulais aussi m'habiller convenablement. J'ai regardé la couverture grise qu'Analdir m'avait donné pour dormir et la cape noire. J'ai noué la couverture autour de la taille et j'ai troué la cape pour pouboir y passer mes bras et la porter dans l'autre sens pour faire une sorte de poncho. Analdir m'a regardé faire avec un air intrigué pour ensuite rire en voyant le résultat. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir qui l'a fait rire encore plus.

…- Bon ça va! C'est tout de même mieux que d'être à moitié nue !

Il a arrêté de rire en hystérique et s'est mis a inspecter minutieusement son sac en évitant de me regarder. J'ai essayé d'arranger un peu mieux ma tenue en réfléchissant si nous pourrions aller voir le seigneur Eiäs. Après tout, j'avais conseillé à Analdir d'aller vivre dans ce village et je voulais questionner Eiäs sur la marque que je portais à mon épaule. Il semblait en savoir beaucoup lorsque je l'avais espionné alors qu'il parlait avec Fahias.

…- Tu te souviens du village dont je t'avais parlé , lui ai-je demandé en guettant sa réaction.

Il a fait signe que oui tout en me regardant avec attention.

…- Nous y allons.

Il a sourit et s'est prestement levé, apparemment prêt à partir sur-le-champ. Il a ramassé son épée d'une seule main comme si ce n'était qu'une simple plume. Je l'ai regardé faire, impressionnée en me souvenant que je n'avais même pas réussie à la soulever la veille. La même phrase revint à mon esprit : je n'étais pas assez forte. Pourquoi ce détail m'effrayait tout à coup ? J'avais toujours penser que l'agilité surpassait la force mais aujourd'hui, je commençais à douter.

Il m'a tendue une carte de la région pour que je puisse localiser le village elfique. J'ai découvert avec découragement que nous étions à plus de 12 jours de marche. Nous avons marchés sur environ un kilomètre jusqu'à une sorte de plateau de pierre. La route s'est légèrement compliquée puisque j'était pied-nus. Analdir m'a conseillé de me faire un truc en tissus pour protéger mes pieds mais j'ai refusé obstinément, imaginant trop bien l'allure que j'aurais avec ça. Il a haussé les épaules en m'affirmant que j'allais le regretter.

J'ai du avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort lorsque je me suis écorché la plante du pied sur une pierre pointue. Il a soupiré en me disant de m'asseoir pour qu'il désinfecte ça et mette un bandage.

…- Tu aurais dû m'écouter, soupira-t-il. Tu es trop orgueilleuse tu sais ?

…- Je ne suis pas orgueilleuse, c'est juste que-

…- Oh la sale menteuse ! dit-il en riant. Si tu veux je te prête mes bottes et moi je me débrouillerai avec du tissu.

…- Non, c'est mon problème. Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça après tout.

…- Bon mais au moins, je vais utiliser le bandage pour recouvrir tes pieds, ce sera moins ridicule que ton poncho !

…- Quoi, tu ne l'aimes pas mon poncho ? Voyons n'importe qui rêverait de porter ça ! plaisantai-je en me levant comme il venait de finir.

J'ai fait quelques pas en réalisant que les bandages me faisait glisser sur la roche mais ce plateau ne devait pas être si immense. La suite s'est composé de pertes d'équilibre, de plaisanteries d'Analdir et de hâte puisque la nuit allait tomber.

Comme je l'espérais, le plateau s'est vite terminé pour donner place à une prairie. Nous l'avons traversé rapidement. Le soleil était à demi-couché et éclairait à peine. Analdir s'arrêta un moment et observa aux alentours d'un œil attentif. Il sourit et pointa le pied d'une falaise où on voyait quelques faibles lueurs. Il s'est approché.

…- Nous pourrions nous y arrêter. Je ne suis pas rassuré d'aller là mais il te faut des bottes. En plus, il fait noir, personne ne remarquera que nous sommes des demi-elfs.

Il me regardait d'un air suppliant, comme s'il désirait absolument s'y arrêter.

…- À quoi ça servirait ? Nous n'avons même pas d'argent,me suis -je exclamée, nerveuse comme la noirceur devenait presque totale.

…-Allons, il y a au moins milles opportunités pour se faire de l'argent.

…- Bon , mais tu dois me promettre qu'aussitôt que j'ai mes bottes, nous allons reprednre notre route.

…- Je te le promets . , dit-il en m'attrapant un bras et en partant à la course.

_Pour ce chapitre, disons que j'essayais de faire passer du temps, il va falloir que beaucoup de temps passe jusqu'_ _à ce qu'ils arrivent au village question de logique pour la suite de l'histoire._


	15. Étrange nuit

Voilà je suis allé a Bélénos et il s'est passé pleins de trucs bizarres a l'arène, comme un meurtre avec l'assassin assis a côté de moi (dieu que j'ai eu peur lol), je compte m'en servir pour ce chapitre alors si vous trouvez cela invraisemblable sachez que ça s'est vraiment produit comme ça  et je vous en prie pardonnez moi pour la longue attente je n'avais pas remarqué que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas updater !

**REVIEW**

_**Nimrodel de la lorien : **Oula ta review est étonnante, répondons par catégorie. Tu me rassures, je croyais avoir loupé ta review. Pour les noms, je les inventes au fur et a mesure que j'en ai besoin, sauf pour les personnages importants, la leurs noms était inventés depuis longtemps. Pour le feu, je vais te dire que'' La patience est une vertue''._

_Tu as hâte d'avoir des nouvelles d'Aniel ? Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'on va le revoir ? Mais non ne pleure pas, je peux au moins te dire qu'on va en entendre parler… Je préfère ne pas me prononcer puisque je ne suis pas encore sûre pour cette partie de l'histoire. Mais avec cette review tu va faire sauter mes statistiques pour le nombres de mots par chapitre ! lol Pour le chandail, bien sur sans fil mais je sais pas j'imaginais nouer deux coins dans chaque côté mais tu as raison, c'est mieux un poncho Mais j'imaginait un poncho avec les quatre coins noués en paires pour former des manches. Et oui c'est un chapitre de transition, ça paraît tant que ça ? j'espère qu'il n'est pas inintéressant. Alors voilà bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 15 : Étrange nuit  
**

Nous sommes entrés dans le village avec une facilité presque inquiétante. Analdir s'est arrêté au beau milieu de la place publique et regardant autour de lui. Je restais à debout en regardant les gens avec méfiance. Nous avions pris soin de dissimuler nos oreilles pointues avec un bandeau, geste qui me rappela mon enfance. On me dévisageait également à cause de mon accoutrement pour le moins original. Une clameur est soudainement parvenue à nos oreilles. Elle semblait venir du centre de la place. Un attroupement s'était rapidement formé autour d'un homme qui hurlait une annonce :

…- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'avant-garde offre, ce soir même, un spectacle à l'arène. Il y aura différents concours ainsi que des prix . Les participants n'ont pas à payer pour leur participation et pour les spectateurs, le prix et de 1 écu. Venez nombreux à cette soirée de festivités !

Il s'est mis en route aussitôt suivi par une bonne partie de la foule.

…- La voilà notre opportunité ! s'est exclamé Analdir en rattrapant la foule.

…- Oui, si on gagne. , ai-je répondu en songeant que je devrai participer pour pouvoir entrer puisque nous n'avions pas d'argent.

Je m'attendais à une arène immense mais elle s'avéra petite et ne pouvait contenir pas plus d'une centaines de personnes. Ce détail me rassura comme nous attendions pour entrer. L'homme à la porte nous montra où nous diriger pour voir la liste des différents concours. Analdir l'a parcourut rapidement en notant ceux auxquels il participerait sur un parchemin. Il s'est ensuite fait un devoir de me nommer tous ceux qui pourrait m'intéresser :

…- Il y a des combats à mains nues .

…-Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Je ne sais pas me défendre sans armes.

…- Celui ou celle qui mangera le plus de patates crues ?

Mon air dégoûté lui donna bien vite la réponse.

…- Tir à l'arc ?

…- Ça oui !

Il a noté sur le parchemin comme je jetais un coup d'œil à sa liste. Il avait choisi presque tous les concours !

…- Concours de poésie ?

…- Bon ça va pousse toi , ai-dit en riant. Tu ne vas pas tous me les lire un à la suite des autres ?

J'ai lu la liste en songeant que certains concours étaient carrément stupides. Il n'y avait pas d'autres concours où je risquerais d'avoir une chance de gagner. Analdir a hausser les épaules lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne participerais qu'au tir à l'arc . Il est aller porter nos parchemins avec nos noms au responsable des concours et il est revenu s'asseoir dans les gradins avec moi. Les gradins se sont remplis petit à petit et on a allumé des torches ici et là et le présentateur qui avait annoncé au village alla se placer au milieu du cercle au centre de l'arène. Il a levé les bras en l'air pour demander le silence qu'il obtint assez facilement.

…- Bienvenu à tous, ce soir vous pourrez assister à des spectacles passionnants, je ne vous ferai pas languir davantage, commençons par le premier concours : combat à mains nues !

La foule a acclamé bruyamment comme on nommait le nom des deux premiers participants. Un homme ne portant rien de plus qu'un pantalon de toile beige s'est avancé aussitôt acclamé puisqu'il était le champion encore imbattu. Un ninja vint rapidement le rejoindre et se plaça dans une pose étrange en attendant que le combat commence. Le champion était seulement debout bien droit et semblait extrêmement concentré.

…- Allez-y ! s'exclama le présentateur qui courut se mettre dans les gradins pour ne pas gêner les combattants.

Un gong sonna le début du combat. Le ninja se débrouillait bien mais fut vite sortit du cercle de sable tracé dans le sol. La deuxième manche s'enclencha et le ninja se retrouva la tête en bas levé par le champion qui ne fit que marcher vers le cercle et le déposa sur le sol avec un pied en dehors. (oui ça s'est vraiment passé et j'étais assez impressionnée ) Il avait perdu deux des trois manches donc il avait perdu. Il a salué poliment son adversaire et il est allé s'asseoir dans les gradins. Le présentateur revint de nouveau et déclara d'une voix forte :

…- Le deuxième adversaire sera : Analdir fils de …

Il plissa les yeux et regarda le parchemin étrangement.

…- Analdir ! conclut-il en cherchant des yeux qui s'avancerait.

Analdir s'est levé en ayant pas l'air rassuré mais il a marché d'un pas sûr jusqu'au centre.

…- Les armures sont interdites pour ce type de combat. , avertit le présentateur.

Analdir s'est approché du rond de boit qui délimitait l'arène de combat et a commencé à détacher les différentes courroies. Son armure tomba vite en morceaux sur le sol, accompagné de sa cotte de mailles, il ne lui restait que son pantalon. Je fus surprise de constater les muscles de ses bras , je croyais que c'était l'armure qui le faisait paraître plus musclés mais je découvris que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le gong sonna de nouveau et Analdir a chargé le champion qui resta ferme sur ses pieds. Les deux tentaient de saisir les bras de l'autre comme ils tournaient en une danse étrange. Le sable volait autour d'eux comme Analdir se pencha brusquement et tira sur les genoux du champion qui tomba à la renverse mais se releva bien vite et fonça sur Analdir qui semblait pris par surprise. Il le reçut de plein fouet et fut éjecté du cercle, le souffle coupé. Il se releva comme s'il ne sentait pas la douleur comme on voyait une ecchymose se former sur sa poitrine. Le gong sonna la deuxième manche mais le champion attendit qu'Analdir attaque le premier pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer par ce geste. Analdir l'a remercié d'un signe de tête avant de tenter de nouveau une attaque. L'homme refit le même geste qu'avec le ninja et Analdir se retrouva la tête en bas. Je priai pour que son bandeau ne tombe et je me raidis en voyant l'expression étonné du champion comme il leva Analdir avec une facilité étonnant. Son visage s'est adouci et il a marché vers la limite du cercle en faisant semblant de trouver Analdir lourd. Il l'a laisser tombé sur le sol et la foule a applaudis. Je ne détachais pas mes yeux du champion comme il tendait sa main à Analdir pour l'aider à se relever. Ils ont échangé de brefs paroles et je me suis détendue en voyant le demi elf revenir dans les gradins avec son armures dans les bras pour s'asseoir à mes côtés.

…-Je crois qu'il sait que je ne suis pas humain, a-t-il simplement déclaré avec un sourire vaguement amusé.

J'ai acquiescé comme le troisième adversaire s'avançais vers le champion. Il fut mis à terre rapidement et traîner par les pieds jusque hors du cercle. La deuxième manche fut aussi rapide que la première et l'adversaire retourna la tête basse s'asseoir sous les hués de la foule. Analdir enfilait son armure méthodiquement sans détacher ses yeux du combat.

Il y eut ensuite le concours de poésie qui s'avéra tordant comme certains utilisaient des mots qui n'existait même pas et qui furent disqualifiés. Le gagnant fut un être étrange qui disait toujours le même mot : ''chlipa '' . Lorsque j'ai vu que l'on plaçait 4 cibles au centre j'ai senti ma gorge se nouer.

…- Les participants pour le tir à l'arc sont priés de venir se présenter.

Je me suis levée et j'ai enjambé le premier gradins mais une main m'a saisi le bras en me tirant vers l'arrière. Analdir me sourit en me tendant mon arc qu'il avait sortit de son sac.

…- N'oublie pas ça , a-t-il dit en m'adressant un clin d'œil moqueur.

Je me suis sentie rougir comme je serrais mon arc contre moi. Argh! Si seulement j'avais des vêtements décents, ce serait moins embarrassant ! Et pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas donné avant que l'on ne parte de la grotte ?

…- Voilà les règles, vous tirez une flèche au centre de la cible à chaque fois que le gong sonne, le dernier à manquer la cible a gagné. Compris ? Alors c'est partit !

Nous nous sommes placés sur une ligne, j'ai pris la deuxième cible pour ne pas être près des gradins. Nous avons tous encoché une flèche et attendîmes le gong qui sonna rapidement. Les flèches sifflèrent et atteignirent toutes leurs cibles. Le gong a sonné six fois avant qu'un des concurrent rate le centre de peu et fût disqualifié. Il y avait un silence tendu dans la foule comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Le gong sonna encore treize fois jusqu' à ce que le concurrent à ma droite rate la cible et partit en jurant. J'ai regardé le dernier concurrent qui me sourit malicieusement. Il avait les yeux bruns et de magnifique cheveux roux. J'ai détaché mes yeux de lui pour me concentrer sur la cible. Le gong sonna et nos flèches ne ratèrent pas. Il a rit doucement sans quitter la cible des yeux.

…- Je crois que ça va être long . , dit-il d'une voix rauque mais douce à la fois.

Le gong sonna je ne sais combien de fois mais l'impatience de la foule commença à paraître. J'ai regardé de nouveau la cible mais j'ai remarqué le bracelet rouge à mon poignet. Je me suis alors demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore enlevé. J'ai vérifié mon autre poignet pour y voir le bracelet blanc. Le gong sonna et j'ai tiré ma flèche sans regarder la cible. Ma flèche semblait être exactement sur la limite du cercle rouge du centre de la flèche. Un juge s'approcha de ma cible et observa attentivement ma flèche. Il finit par faire signe que ça allait comme on retirait nos flèches des cibles.

…-Alors, on est déconcentrée , demanda l'homme aux cheveux roux d'une voix amusée.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu comme le gong sonnait de nouveau. J'ai raté complètement la cible. Le rouquin hurla de joie en saluant la foule, ce qui m'irrita considérablement. Je suis remontée dans les gradins sous les applaudissements d'Analdir qui tentait de me remonter le moral. Je me suis assise en regardant le rouquin m'adresser un clin d'œil avant de regagner sa place. J'ai arraché le bracelet blanc que j'ai jeté à terre. J'ai saisi le rouge mais j'ai arrêté mon geste. Je me suis souvenue de la femme qui portait un bracelet rouge comme moi. La nuit où nous nous étions enfuis Analdir et moi, j'avais cru apercevoir un mouvement près de l'entrée. Je ne m'y était pas arrêtée mais maintenant que j'y pensais, le mouvement semblait moins flou à mon esprit. C'était une silhouette qui semblait longer la paroi…

Analdir se leva en me sortant de mes pensées. Il a alla rejoindre une douzaine de participants qui étaient assis sur le sol avec chacun un bol de patates crues devant eux. Analdir a pris le sien et s'est assis pour être face à moi. Le concours consistait à manger tout le bol sans être malade et surtout, le plus rapidement possible. Le gong a sonné le début du concours sous l'œil amusé du présentateur. Analdir se remplissait la bouche et mâchait avec peine en regardant où en étaient ses concurrents. J'ai détourné les yeux d'un air dégoûté comme l'un des participants se leva pour aller vomir un peu plus loin. Il fut disqualifié. Les autres participants grimaçaient de dégoût à chaque bouchée. Analdir en était à la moitié de son bol lorsqu'il pris une pause en détachant les courroies de son armure qui lui enserraient la taille. Il a semblé soulagé et il a recommencé à s'empiffrer. Il sembla alors réaliser quelque chose et il s'est levé en faisant signe qu'il ne continuait pas. Il est venu me rejoindre.

…- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , lui ai-je demandé d'un air inquiet.

…- Je me souvenu qu'il y avait aussi le concours de combat à l'épée, si j'avais continuer à manger cet horreur, je n'aurais plus été en état de combattre. , m'a-t-il expliqué en me tendant un morceau de patate.

J'ai d'abord refusé d'y goûter mais il a insisté. J'ai croqué le morceau en recrachant presque immédiatement.

…- Tu comprends maintenant , a-t-il rit.

Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout et j'ai regardé les autres participants avec pitié. Ils en avaient mangé beaucoup et le goût était vraiment amer. La plupart furent malades avant de terminer leur bol, un seul y parvint : celui qui avait gagné les combats à mains nues. Il se leva lorsqu'il eût terminé en ayant l'air parfaitement bien malgré la quantité surprenante de patates mangées. Le présentateur s'avança avec d'autres organisateurs pour ramasser les bols non-terminés. Ils les partagèrent dans la foule pour que les spectateurs puissent y goûter. Il a ensuite annoncer les combats à l'épée.

Un homme se leva avec assurance. Il portait un manteau noir et son visage était caché par un masque blanc. Il se prénommait Dreik et attendait patiemment son adversaire comme on annonçait les règles. On interdisait les coups mortels et les sorts. Un adversaire s'avança et fit face à Dreik. Le combat a commencé a un rythme rapide comme les adversaires s'adressaient des coups de plus en plus précis. Le bruit des lames entrechoquées fut soudainement coupé par un sort lancé par Dreik :

…- Brise-lame !

La lame de son concurrent se brisa en deux comme Dreik se mettait une main sur la bouche en réalisant qu'il venait de désobéir aux règlements. Il s'est immédiatement repris en rangeant sa lame. Son concurrent le pardonna mais pas la foule qui se mit à le huer. Un homme à côté de mois se mit à l'insulter comme la foule lançait à Dreik les patates crues auparavant distribuées.

…- Ton père et ta mère devaient être frère et sœur pour donner un enfant aussi stupide , cria l'homme à mes côtés.

Dreik leva aussitôt les yeux dans sa direction en tentant de grimper dans les gradins pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. Des gardes l'en empêchèrent comme l'homme poursuivait :

…- Ton arbre généalogique, c'est un tronc !

Dreik, révulsé de colère, a quitter l'arène en proférant des menaces. Nous étions assis sur le gradin le plus haut qui devait se trouver à environ 1,5 mètre de hauteur. Il n'y avait qu'une simple planche à l'horizontale pour empêcher les spectateurs de tomber derrière. Dreik tenta de faucher celui qui l'avait insulté en y glissant son épée. L'homme le remarqua et s'avança d'un gradin en riant. J'ai regardé Dreik pour m'assurer qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. Il est partit dans les bois comme les combats reprenaient. L'adversaire de Dreik alla chercher une autre épée et battit tous ses adversaires facilement. Le tour d'Analdir arriva enfin. Il s'avança, confiant, en tenant sa lourde épée d'une main.

Le gong a sonné comme les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit mat. Analdir semblait posséder et la force, et l'agilité. Il se déplaçait avec l'agilité d'une panthère et ses coups faisaient plier son adversaire comme il tentait de les bloquer inutilement. Un homme vint prendre la place à côté de moi. Je lui ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et cachait son visage en tenant un bout de tissu . Je me suis mise sur mes gardes en le trouvant suspect mais je ne lui ai plus fait attention en reportant mon attention sur Analdir. Lui et son concurrent furent rapidement à bout de souffle et en sueur. Analdir ne put esquiver un coup porté à sa tête. Une mince blessure saignait sur son front, tout près de ses cheveux. Il frappa ensuite son adversaire en le touchant à l'épaule ce qui le fit abandonner en déposant un genoux à terre. Analdir le salua comme la foule l'acclamait. Il me regarda en souriant. L'homme à mes côtés s'est levé rapidement pour s'avancer d'un gradin. Je l'ai suivi des yeux un moment mais j'ai regardé Analdir. Une clameur s'est élevée près de moi comme presque toute la foule s'est levé à la poursuite d'un homme. Lorsque les gradins se furent presque vidé, j'ai alors remarqué que l'homme qui avait insulté Dreik gisait couché sur le banc, la gorge en sang. L'homme en noir était un assassin qui faisait parti de la bande de Dreik. Je me suis trouvée idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé en le voyant se lever un peu plus tôt. Un guérisseur s'est précipité sur lui pour bander sa gorge.

Analdir semblait inquiet mais il n'a pas suivit la foule qui poursuivait l'assassin. Il est allé chercher son prix et m'a ensuite fait signe de le rejoindre près de la porte de l'arène. Il a secoué sa bourse en m'annonçant fièrement :

…- Tu les veux quelle couleur tes bottes ?

Je lui ai montrer un sourire de gratitude comme nous nous approchions de la rue des artisans. Il a lu un écriteau et s'est approché d'une porte.

…- C'est ouvert à cette heure-ci , lui ai-je demandé, étonnée.

Il a poussé la porte qui grinça. Il s'est approché d'un comptoir derrière lequel s'affairait un artisan.

…- Où ai-je bien pu mettre ça , grogna-t-il en cherchant dans les tiroirs derrière le comptoir.

…- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais une commande urgente pour vous. ,dit poliment Analdir en se penchant au dessus du comptoir.

L'artisan se releva brutalement en frappant accidentellement la mâchoire d'Analdir avec sa tête. Il se confondit en excuse comme Analdir toucha sa mâchoire d'où s'échappait un filet de sang. Pour ce faire pardonner, l'artisan accepta la commande d'Analdir malgré l'heure tardive. Il prit la mesure de mes pieds et partit ensuite dans son atelier derrière la boutique. Nous nous sommes assis sur des fauteuils placés contre le mur pour attendre. L'artisan venait quelquefois vérifier si la taille était exacte. Il finit par nous dire :

…- Il y a une boutique de vêtements près d'ici, la propriétaire est une amie, je pourrais lui demander de vous faire quelque chose, elle accepterait j'en suis certain.

Sa remarque me fit rougir comme je tentais de replacer la cape qui m'avait glissée de l'épaule. Analdir a refusé l'offre de l'artisan qui est retourné dans son atelier.

…- Nous en avons suffisamment assez pour des bottes mais pas pour des vêtements. , a-t-il soupiré en s'excusant.

…- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave. , lui ai-je assuré en défaisant les bandages qui enveloppaient mes pieds.

L'artisan ressortit après plus de deux heures de travail en tendant le résultat de ses efforts. Il m' a lui-même mis les bottes aux pieds en s'assurant qu'elles m'allaient parfaitement. Analdir le paya plus qu'il n'en demandait et nous sommes sortis dans la nuit. Nous avons décidés de commencer tout de suite le voyage vers le village qui semblait tant faire rêver Analdir. J'appréhendais mal l'idée d'y retourner mais je lui devait bien ça. Après tout, je n'avais qu' à y aller avec lui et aussitôt qu'il s'y sentira à l'Aise, je n'aurai qu' à partir mais pour faire quoi ? J'avais complètement perdu la trace de Lanëmyr…


	16. Retour

**Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée !Je n'arrivais pas a avoir le moral qu'il fallait pour écrire (oui je sais c bizarre ) et je n'avais pas remarqué comme le temps passait vite et je me disais toujours que je le ferais demain mais a chaque fois y'a des trucs qui venait, surtout ma liste entière de favoris qui a été subitement effacé du disque dur … mais la ça y est ! Merci de lire ma fic et n'oubliez pas de donner vos commentaires pour m'aider à l'améliorer.**

**REVIEW**

**Nimrodel de la Lorien :** _Je suis étonnée de ta fidélité, tu a posté une review a CHAQUE chapitre(sauf le premier) et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Tu es même la seule pour le chapitre 15. C'est pas grave si tu n'a pas de patience, tu n'es pas la seule. Moi aussi je lis des fanfics (même beaucoup) et a chaque jour je vais toute les voir pour savoir s'il y a un nouveau chapitre et je deviens enragée quand il n'y a eu aucun update. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Aniel mais c pas ma faute si cette idée a germé dans mon esprit pour atterrir dans l'histoire. Pour l'atmosphère, j'avoue qu'il n'y a rien qui pourrait dire que ça a lieu dans la terre-du-milieu mais j'avoue aussi que, dans ma tête ,ça se passe un peu n'importe ou. J'invente le décor que j'ai besoin et c'est tout mais je vais essayé de me tenir a la terre-du-milieu. Et puis, je me suis fié a ce qui s'est passé a Bélénos lorsque j'y suis allée alors ça peut avoir eu quelque mauvais effets sur l'atmosphère. Oui je déteste les personnage stéréotypés, je suis enchantée que tu ai remarqué les caractères originaux._

**Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE 16 : Retour**

La marche vers le village elfique fut moins pénible puisque je n'étais plus pieds nus. Analdir semblait nerveux et me demandait souvent combien il restait de jours avant d'arriver comme le ferait un enfant. Je lui répondais patiemment en regardant ce demi-elf si fort redouter seulement de mettre les pieds dans un village inconnu, surtout qu'au village où il avait combattu dans l'arène, il était entré d'une manière sûre de lui.

Il fallut environ 12 jours de marche pour que je reconnaisse enfin un endroit familier. Je commençais à croire que nous nous étions perdus. Ce fût avec joie et inquiétude que je reconnu de loin la magnifique forêt qui semblait coincée entre deux montagnes où on pouvait voir les neiges éternelles au sommet. Je m'étais arrêtée devant ce spectacle et Analdir scrutait l'horizon, cherchant ce que je regardais. À vrai dire, je regardais « tout », tout ce magnifique paysage qui semblait nous ouvrir les bras. J'eus soudainement l'envie de m'enfoncer dans cette forêt pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

…- Nous sommes arrivés ?

La question d'Analdir me sortit de mes rêveries. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui demandait s'il pouvait resté encore debout pour regarder les étoiles.

…- Oui, le village se trouve dans la forêt qui est là-bas.

…- Ah . , a-t-il dit d'un ton hésitant en tapant du sol avec ses pieds.

Je me suis mise en marche comme si mon corps n'obéissait plus. Mon esprit me disait d'arrêter, qu'il ne voulait pas y aller mais je me répétais en même temps : « Encore un pas, un tout petit pas… » Analdir me suivait en regardant de tous les côtés. Nous sommes parvenus sous le couvert des arbres. Je m'attendais à ce que des sentinelles nous bloquent le passage mais rien ne vint stopper notre route. Nous avons traversé l'arche de pierre pour entrer au cœur du village. J'ai retenu mon souffle en attendant la réaction des gens. J'ai sentie quelqu'un agripper mon poncho : c'était Analdir. Il regardait autour de lui en transpirant légèrement et semblait s'agripper à moi comme s'il craignait que je disparaisse et qu'il se retrouve seul.

Ça y est, nous étions arrivés, mais pour faire quoi ? J'avais décidé d'accompagner Analdir jusqu'ici et je l'ai fait. Mais en le regardant, aussi mal à l'aise, je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de l'amener ici.

…- Rebonjour.

Mon sang se figea comme je reconnaissais cette voix. J'ai regardé vers elle sans oser croiser son regard. Lénëra me souriait comme si je n'avais jamais quitté le village avec son fils. Elle était resplendissante dans sa belle robe verte brodée d'or.

…- Et bonjour à vous aussi jeune homme , continua-t-elle en tendant sa main à Analdir.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde et finit par lâcher mon poncho pour serrer la main tendue de Lénëra. Elle souriait si doucement, c'était comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Son comportement me rendait perplexe. Analdir semblait soudainement parfaitement détendu et lançait des sourires amicaux aux passants. Je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot tandis que Lénëra me souriait gentiment et attendait que je lui parle. Elle finit par dire :

…- Je connais quelqu'un qui souhaiterait te voir… Dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

J'ai tout de suite pensé au seigneur Eïas et, justement, il descendait les escaliers qui se trouvait en face de l'arche et s'avançait vers nous. Lénëra s'est inclinée respectueusement devant le seigneur elf avant de s'éloigner. Je me suis inclinée légèrement sans le quitter des yeux. Analdir s'est incliné mais apparemment, avait oublié de se redresser. Un coup de coudes dans les côtes lui rappela se léger détail.

…- Je suis ravie de voir que tu as finalement décidé de revenir ici, et pas seule à ce que je vois. ,dit-il en désignant Analdir d'un signe de la tête. J'ai beaucoup à te dire mais avant, tu dois être impatiente d'aller voir Aniel.

Entendre ce nom me donna un grand choc. Je ne respirais même plus. Eïas me pointa la demeure de Lénëra en me lança un regard qui en disait long.

…- Viens me rejoindre chez moi ensuite, nous devons parler.

La voix d'Eïas semblait lointaine et je n'ai pas prêté attention à sa demande .Je suis restée immobile quelques seconde pour ensuite me ruer sur la porte que j'ouvris à la volée. Lénëra sortit en trombe de la chambre d'Aniel pour voir qui entrait ainsi dans sa maison. Elle s'est adoucie en me voyant.

…- Vas-y, ça fait si longtemps qu'il t'attend.

Cette remarque me déchira le cœur comme je marchais lentement jusqu' à la chambre. Aniel était étendu dans son lit aux draps blancs. Il portait une tunique légère argentée, semblable à celle qu'il avait portée le soir de la fête de l'hiver. Il semblait dormir profondément. Je me suis assise sur la petite chaise en osier qui avait été déplacée pour être au chevet du lit. Je ne pouvait détacher mes yeux de son visage. J'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer lentement et le silence de nouveau. La respiration d'Aniel était très faible et son visage plus pâle qu'avant. Il était comme ça depuis que je l'avais carrément laissé pour mort ? J'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes mains comme je tentais de retenir mes sanglots.

…- Pardonne moi, je ne savais pas… j'étais sûre que tu …

Ma phrase s'arrêta là comme mes pleurs s'intensifiaient. Comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille? Je me dégoûtais moi-même. Je ne valait pas mieux qu'Ercnat ou les orcs! J'aurais dû rester avec lui jusqu'au bout, oui, rester avec lui… Mais j'ai été lâche, j'ai eu peur de la réaction des autres s'ils auraient su que c'était arrivé par ma faute.

…- Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? murmurai-je en pleurant de plus belle.

Je me suis laissée choir sur le lit, le visage tout près de la main d'Aniel. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à prendre sa main, à le toucher. Je me sentais si honteuse, il doit me détester à présent. Aniel remua légèrement, sa main glissa vers mes cheveux et se mit à les caresser délicatement. J'ai relevé la tête pour le regarder, il a lentement ouvert ses yeux noirs.

…- Bonjour Wilya, je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais. ,dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Je me suis jetée à genoux entre la chaise d'osier et le lit en m'agrippant à la main chaude d'Aniel. Il a glissé son autre main contre ma joue. Ce contact me remplie de bonheur. J'ai serré de toutes mes forces sa main en essayant d'articuler un mot, une phrase, mais une boule dans ma gorge m'en empêchait. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues comme je souriais. J'ai appuyé ma tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux. J'entendais son cœur battre contre ma joue.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi comme aucun de nous deux n'osaient bouger. Il finit par venir chercher mon menton et l'attira vers lui. Je le laissait faire pour ne pas rompre le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Je me suis relevée pour m'asseoir sur le lit et me pencher vers lui comme il continuait de me guider en avant. Nos lèvres se sont touchées en un long baiser durant lequel plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le contact fut rompu lorsque nous avons du respirer. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux ni bouger. Le silence fut rompu lorsqu'Aniel se mit à tousser. Il s'est penché vers l'avant en se tenant le ventre. J'ai pris peur comme je le voyais qui suffoquait. J'allais essayer de lui demander ce que je devais faire lorsque Lénëra est entrée en tenant un bol en argent qui contenait une pâte verdâtre. Elle l'a brandie sous le nez d'Aniel en lui disant de se calmer et de respirer profondément. Je m'étais légèrement éloignée pour laisser de la place à Lénëra puisqu'elle semblait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. La toux d'Aniel a progressivement cessée. Il s'est redressé lentement pour être sûr que c'était fini, mais un haut le cœur le prit et le fit de nouveau se courber en deux. Un liquide noir et épais commença à s'échapper de ses lèvres.

…- Vite, donne moi le seau ! m'ordonna Lénëra en me désignant un coin de la pièce.

Je l'ai ramassé maladroitement pour le lancer dans les bras tendus de Lénëra. Elle l'a donné à Aniel qui l'a remplit du liquide gluant. Il s'est ensuite laissé retomber sur son oreiller en murmurant un merci à sa mère. Lénëra l'a embrassé sur le front avant de me prendre par un bras pour que je la suive hors de la pièce. Elle referma la porte de la chambre avant de me parler.

…- Maintenant, tu dois aller voir le seigneur Eïas, tu pourras venir voir Aniel aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira une fois que tu y seras allée.

…-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

La question sortit de ma bouche avant même que je ne la formule dans ma tête. Lénëra sembla surprise et me demanda pourquoi elle m'en voudrait.

…-Parce que ce qui lui arrive, c'est ma faute.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air navré.

…- Ce n'est la faute de personne, c'était ce qui devait se passer.

Sur ce, elle me poussa vers la porte en me répétant d'aller voir Eïas. Je me suis retournée pour lui répondre mais elle me ferma la porte au nez.

…- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

Analdir se tenait près de la porte, le dos appuyé contre le mur de la maison et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il feignait un air furieux. Je l'avais complètement oublié !

Il ne put garder son air de faux reproche et pouffa de rire en voyant mon air contrarié.

…-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis bien amusé en visitant les lieux. C'est magnifique et tout le monde est poli et gentil c'est si différent.

Il se dirigea lentement vers un arbre. Il se retourna pour m'adresser un sourire malicieux et sauta à une hauteur impressionnante pour atteindre la première branche. Il s'y étendit et feignit s'être endormi. Je lui ai dit où j'allais et j'ai marché vers la somptueuse demeure. Aniel était dans un état inquiétant qui ne me rassurait pas du tout…

* * *

**Voilà, je suis enfin rendue au chapitre que je rêve d'écrire depuis longtemps et il va venir assez rapidement(j'espère! Tiens, je vais même le commencer tout de suite…)**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW! ( siouplait)**


	17. Quatre ?

**Bah quoi ? On m'abandonne? Pas une seule review pour le chapitre précédent… je sais même pas pourquoi je poste l'autre d'ailleurs mais bon, j'avoue que j'ai pas posté très régulièrement ces temps-ci désolée, l'adaptation au cégep m'a pris un peu de temps… Quoi plus personne ne la lis ? Je m'étais dit que j'allais attendre d'avoir reçu une review mais la je commence a trouver le temps long  Bon si pour celui-la je n'en reçois aucune, alors cette fic va se terminer ici même…**

**CHAPITRE 17 : Quatre ?**

J'ai atteint le seuil de la lourde porte en chêne d'un pas rapide. Je comptais bien abréger cette discussion pour retourner au chevet d'Aniel.

…- Entre . dit Eiäs tandis que j'allais frapper.

Je suis restée quelques secondes le bras en l'air avant de pousser la porte. La noirceur qui régnait dans la pièce que j'avais vue ensoleillée me surpris. Les rideaux de velours noirs empêchaient la lumière d'inonder le plancher de dalles. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une feu qui rougeoyait dans l'âtre de pierre qui faisait danser l'ombre du seigneur Eiäs qui était assis dans un fauteuil. Son visage était dans l'ombre mais il ne souriait pas. Il a désigné l'autre fauteuil en face de lui d'un geste lent de la main. J'ai péniblement avalé ma salive comme je me suis assise. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, je pouvais deviner qu'il me fixait avec ses yeux perçants.

…- Pourrais-je voir ton épaule ? demanda-t-il sans bouger d'une pouce.

Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une demande selon moi mais j'ai acquiescé sans oser lui dire non. Il s'est penché vers l'avant en soulevant doucement un coin de mon poncho. Il a passé son doigt glacé sur la marque. Il s'est recalé dans le fauteuil en portant sa main à ses yeux. Il inspira profondément avant de commencer une conversation qui répondra plusieurs de mes questions :

…-Il y a une prophétie qui dit que naîtront quatre gardiennes qui seront marquées d'une marque comme celle que tu as lorsqu'elles auront atteint leur maturité. Chacune d'elles possédera un pouvoir sur un des quatre éléments soit l'eau pour la première, le feu pour la deuxième, l'air pour la troisième…

Il marqua cette révélation d'une légère pause. Je me suis souvenu des dires de Fahias en déclarant que je portais la marque sur l'épaule, '' La troisième…'' avait murmuré Eiäs.

…- Et la terre pour la quatrième. Tu était la dernière que nous n'avions pas encore trouvée. La première et la quatrième sont retournées dans leurs cités respectives et attendent des nouvelles tandis que la quatrième était partie on ne sait où et elle n'est revenue qu'il y a deux jours. J'ai fait envoyé une lettre au deux qui sont chez elles, elles devraient arrivées bientôt.

…- Je ne comprends pas, articulai-je difficilement, pourquoi doivent-elles venir ?

Il se pencha de nouveau et son visage sortit de l'ombre.

…-Pour que vous vous réunissiez.

Je me sentis prise d'un vertige. Les ombres dansaient sur le plancher et m'étourdissaient. Il s'est levé promptement et s'est approché de la bibliothèque. Il en ressortit un livre épais et jaunis par le temps. J'ai aperçu un bref éclair d'or reluire sur la couverture usée. Il me l'a tendu d'un geste solennel et est allé écarter les rideaux. Le brusque changement de lumière m'aveugla un instant. Eiäs déclara :

…-Je te laisse prendre connaissance toi-même de la prophétie, saches que si tu as la moindre questions, quelqu'un arrivera dans quelques jours pour y répondre.

Sur cette phrase mystérieuse, il sortit gracieusement de la pièce et me laissa seule avec l'étrange livre. La couverture était en cuir vert et un arc doré ornait le dessus tandis qu'un losange séparé en quatre carré avec une flèche situé vers l'extérieur de chacun deux ornait le derrière. J'ai ouvert le livre et lu sur la première page jaunie un titre écrit grossièrement en elfique :

_LA PROHÉTIE DE L'ÉQUILIBRE_

Le titre me fit froncer les sourcils. Un mouvement près de la fenêtre attira mon attention, trois enfants se tenaient là à m'espionner ! Se voyant surpris, leurs têtes ont immédiatement disparues derrière le mur. J'ai souris et j'ai décidé de tourner la page pour découvrir un texte qui semblait avoir été écrit à la hâte :

_Au moment où l'équilibre sera rompue, naîtront quatre enfants durant la saison où tout meure. Ces quatre enfants seront des elfes. Chacune vivant une vie différent, mais toutes liées par le même destin. Celui de sauver la lumière des ténèbres._

Cette phrase me fit me demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour m'assurer que l'on ne m'espionnait plus. Rassurée, j'ai repris ma lecture :

_Lorsqu'elles auront dix-huit ans, une marque rouge se gravera sur leurs corps selon leurs pouvoirs : sur l'omoplate pour la terre, la cheville pour l'eau, l'épaule pour l'air-_

Mes doigts se crispèrent en lisant cette révélation, j'ai le pouvoir de l'air?

_-et le poignet pour le feu._

Sur l'autre page, une jeune fille portant une robe en fleurs souriait, les yeux sagement fermés. En dessous d'elle, le mot terre était écrit ainsi qu'une description sur l'autre page :

_Son destin est indécis,_

_Elle veut toujours aider ses amis,_

_La plus petite des quatre,_

_Elle saura faire sa loi,_

_Grand sera son pouvoir,_

_Heureux seront ceux pour le voir,_

_Une patience incroyable,_

_Un don incontrôlable,_

_Un peu trop confiante,_

_Mais pas assez méfiante…_

J'ai tourné la page, curieuse de voir le caractère de l'air, mais c'était au tour de l'eau, une image d'une sirène qui semblait endormie dans les eaux profondes, les yeux elle aussi fermés, avec un sourire moqueur qui flotte sur ses lèvres. Sa description n'était pas écrite sous forme de poème :

_L'eau sera d'une nature jalouse qui lui attirera des ennuis. Elle ne supportera pas d'être seule et recherchera la compagnie en tout moment. Elle voudra trouver solution à tous les problèmes et se mêler de toutes les disputes. _

J'ai observé plus attentivement l'illustration en espérant que ce livre se trompe parce que cette fille semblait exactement le genre que je détestais… La troisième page parlait enfin de l'air. L'image me fit peur, une femme au long cheveux argentés avec les bras croisés sur son cœur et son corps enveloppé dans deux longues ailes qui semblaient de glace. Je parcouru la description en ayant un frisson qui me parcourait l'échine :

_L'air aura une apparence douce mais il ne faudra pas s'y fier, elle cachera un caractère impulsif et une envie de solitude. Elle sera la plus réticente à rejoindre les autres gardiennes. Son expérience de la vie lui aura appris qu'il vaut mieux être seule. L'air est celle dont le destin est le plus indéchiffrable…_

Cette page me fit me questionner sur moi-même. Je suis restée quelques minutes à contempler le vide. Les révélations d'Aniel me revinrent en tête et je poursuivi ma lecture en espérant trouver le passage où il était question de lui. La quatrième page parlait évidemment du feu. Une image d'une femme avec des cheveux de feu et de longues ailes noires me troubla, je ne pouvais croire que cette images représentait une personne aux desseins honnêtes :

_Elle aura un caractère très agressif, cherchant la dispute et voulant toujours être seule, elle adorera les combats et contrôlera ses pouvoir avec une extrême facilité. N'ayant aucune confiance, elle se méfiera de tous. S'emportant facilement, on devra toujours lui donner raison pour éviter un affrontement mortel… _

J'ai tourné rapidement la page pour ensuite me figer, une noire silhouette encapuchonnée apparut devant mes yeux, j'ai rapidement parcouru la description en surveillant l'illustration, comme si je craignais qu'elle ne sorte du livre pour me tuer :

_La naissance des gardiennes sera précédée par celle d'une jeune garçon. Il aura lui aussi un pouvoir, celui de détruire. Les ténèbres sont en lui. Il vivra une vie normale jusqu' au jour où ses pouvoirs se développeront et prendront possession de son corps. Ce moment ne peut être prédit et le garçon ne peut empêcher les ténèbres de le contrôler. Il commettra des actes dont il ne sera pas l'auteur. Ce garçon sera un des sacrifices nécessaires pour mettre fin à la menace. Les gardiennes devront le tuer pour forcer les ténèbres à se montrer sous leur vrai jour. Mais comment être sûr que c'est la bonne personne, aucun signe apparent qui pourrait montrer que le seigneur des ténèbres est bien ce garçon. _

J'ai brusquement refermé le livre, n'osant poursuivre. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Aniel, ce pourrait être lui après tout, ce liquide noir et visqueux qu'il avait craché et cette maladie étrange qui le ronge. J'avais terriblement mal à la tête. J'ai regardé dans la pièce et j'ai remarqué une carafe d'eau près de la fenêtre. J'ai posé le livre sur la petite table et je me suis levée lentement, comme si j'était resté assise là durant des heures. Je me suis versé un verre d'eau et un coup d'œil à la fenêtre me renseigna que nous étions en début de soirée. J'ai bu doucement mon verre et m'en suis versé un autre que j'ai ramené avec moi dans le fauteuil. J'ai remis le livre sur mes genoux et l'ai rouvert où j'était rendue :

_Il existe une arme de lumière cachée dans un endroit qui n'est sur aucune carte et en perpétuel mouvement. Cette arme permet de découvrir les ténèbres sans devoir tuer le garçon. Mais personne n'est parvenu à trouver cette arme de lumière._

J'ai regardé attentivement l'image, une jeune fille tenait dans ses mains une sorte cercle de verre. J'ai tourné la page avidement pour en lire la suite :

_L'eau pourra respirer sous l'eau. Son pouvoir combiné avec celui de la terre formera une attaque dévastatrice. Elle pourra créer une zone de silence, zone où seul elle et la personne qu'elle aura choisi pourront parler et entendre. Elle jouit d'une protection contre la chaleur. Elle peut contrôler l'eau mais cela demande une grande quantité d'énergie. _

_La terre peut créer des tremblements de terre mais cela l'épuise. Elle contrôle les plantes qui peuvent emprisonner ses ennemis. Son pouvoir combiné avec celui de l'eau formera une attaque dévastatrice._

_L'air pourra créer des brouillards épais, entendre et porter sa voix très loin. Son pouvoir combiné avec celui du feu formera une attaque très puissante. Elle pourra déplacer des objets mais cela lui sera très difficile._

_Le feu peut créer et contrôler son élément. Elle peut augmenter considérablement la température de son corps de telle sorte que personne ne pourra l'approcher. Son pouvoir combiné avec celui de l'air formera une attaque très puissante._

J'ai eu la déception de trouver la page suivante complètement vide. J'ai relue le livre plusieurs fois avant de sortir enfin de la pièce. Le seigneur Eiäs m'attendais dans les jardins. Il se dit surpris de voir que j'avais laissé le livre et m'a immédiatement demandé d'aller le chercher puisqu'il m'appartenait. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était si gros alors qu'il n'y avait que quelques pages remplies, il a sourit en m'annonçant que les pages vierges étaient pour moi…


	18. Première rencontre

aegSalut!Un autre chapitre et un! Bonne lecture et désolée pour la petite scène romantique( j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça)!En passant aller jeter un coup d'œil a la fic ''une légende incomplète '' C'est mon ami qui avait créer Analdir qui l'écrit et il est bien triste de ne pas avoir encore de lecteurs, sachez que je lui ait demandé la permission pour utiliser Analdir et le modifier pour l'adapter a ma fic… Au fait un gros merci a Nimrodel de la lorien pour tes deux reviews, je suis sûre qu'il était fou de joie! Et surtout : JOYEUX NOËL!(en retard) 

**REVIEWS :**

**Nimrodel de la Lorien** : Ce chapitre est pour toi j'espère qu'il te plaira! Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dis, j'ai honte, pardonne moi. Pour ta question, tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre? Lol Je sais pour le temps c une version ou je m'arrange a faire l'histoire, je m'occuperai des détails plus tard dans la seconde version… Désolée que ça gâche ton enthousiasme, je ferai plus attention. Mais si c'est le truc ou il fait subitement soir qui te dérange ben disons que j'essayais de faire comme si le temps avait passé vite comme si la journée n'avais semblée durer que quelques minutes pour Wilya mais bon, je crois que j'ai raté mon effet. Et pour ta review du chapitre 16, tu semble convaincue qu'Aniel va mourir, je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ;)?

**Uruviele : **Tu m'as fait me donner un bon coup de pied dans … pour finir ce chapitre avant l'année prochaine! Et je te comprends , moi aussi je hais les personnages qui sont parfaits donc je fait tout mon possible pour qu'il n'y en ai AUCUN de parfait lol en passant trouves-tu qu'Aniel est trop comme t'aime pas ? Je pensais a ça en répondant a ta review et j'ai peur de l'avoir fait trop correct… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic, je me sentais déprimée quand j'ai posté l'autre chap alors désolée.

**Nebel : **mici je te trouve très courageuse d'avoir tout lu comme ça, et les fausses pistes, j'adore ça! **Pour la cape je cherche toujours alors si quelqu'un trouve ou j'ai mentionné qu'elle était magique avant dites le moi s'il vous plait.**

**Chapitre 18 : Première rencontre**

Alors voilà, si vous lisez cette histoire, vous devez avoir reconnu que le livre que vous avez entre vos mains est justement ce livre qui m'a été offert. Mais je n'ai commencé à le remplir seulement beaucoup plus tard, alors continuons…

Eiäs est retourné à l'intérieur aussitôt en refusant catégoriquement de répondre à mes question en me répétant que quelqu'un arriverait bientôt pour apaiser ma curiosité. Je suis rentrée chez Aniel. En chemin, je me suis soudainement souvenue d'Analdir qui devait se demander quoi faire et même paniquer complètement à l'idée que je l'aie oublié. Je suis allée vérifier l'arbre dans lequel il avait grimpé dans la matinée. Comme il n'y était pas, je suis entrée pour demander à Lénëra si elle ne l'aurait pas vu. En entrant, j'ai aperçu le demi-elf aussitôt, il était étalé sur un des fauteuils et dormait paisiblement. Lénëra était assise dans un autre coin de la pièce et lisait le même livre que la dernière fois. Elle m'a saluée d'un signe de tête avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Je me suis sentie rassurée qu'Analdir ait trouvé un endroit pour dormir.

Je suis entrée silencieusement dans la chambre d'Aniel. Il dormait et la lueur de la lune rendait son visage d'une blancheur inquiétante. Je me suis déshabillée et je me suis glissée dans les draps glacés. J'ai rapidement oublié le livre, mes peurs et mes inquiétude en sombrant dans les bras de morphée. Le dos plaqué contre le torse d'Aniel pour me réchauffer, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance.

Au matin, Aniel était déjà réveillé et m'avait enserré la taille de son bras. J'ai soupiré d'aise en tentant très fort de me rendormir, je ne voulais plus bouger. Un rire doux me fit ouvrir un œil qui se referma aussitôt comme le soleil entrait par la fenêtre.

…- Je sais que tu es réveillée… dit l'elf près de mon oreille.

J'ai souris aussi en gardant bien les yeux fermés. J'ai pressé la main d'Aniel contre moi pour ne pas qu'il la retire.

…-Juste quelques minutes encore… ou quelques heures. Marmonnai-je en remontant les couverture de ma main libre.

Il n'a rien répondu et s'est contenté d'embrasser ma nuque avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Je me suis rendormie pour me réveillée seule dans le grand lit. Aniel était debout devant la fenêtre et tenait le seau d'une main crispée.

…- Tu vas bien? Lui demandai-je en quittant le lit.

…- Oui ne t'en fais pas, j'attendais seulement pour être sûr que j'avais fini… dit-il en posant le seau par terre.

J'eus un haut le cœur en voyant la substance noire qui reposait au fond. Il eut un sourire d'excuse. Son regard baissa rapidement et il ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Je compris aussitôt sa surprise en me souvenant avoir retiré mes vêtements la veille. Je me suis glissée dans le lit sous les draps en rougissant légèrement. Je finis par sortir ma tête pour voir si Aniel était toujours là. Il l'était et avait retiré le haut de sa tunique. Il entra lui aussi sous les draps et attendit pour voir ma réaction. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser doucement. Sa main partit de ma nuque pour lentement descendre le long de ma colonne. La porte s'ouvrit, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin :

…- Bonjour Aniel, votre mère m'a demandé de venir vous - , Analdir se tût aussitôt en nous apercevant.

J'ai remonté le draps rapidement en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Aniel s'était redressé légèrement et foudroyait le demi-elf du regard. Analdir marmonna quelques mots d'excuses et partit en refermant la porte. Lénëra arriva bien vite, craignant ce qu'Analdir avait bien put voir. Elle eut presque la même réaction sauf qu'elle repartit de façon plus calme. J'ai regardé Aniel qui n'osait plus bouger et guettait la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un d'autre entre. J'ai pouffé de rire après quelques instants et il m'a regardé comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemars. Il a finit par rire aussi comme il se recouchait. Je me sentais mal pour Analdir, il devait s'en vouloir d'être entré comme ça. Je me suis levée et me suis rhabillée sous le regard déçu d'Aniel.

…- Je vais revenir bientôt, reposes-toi. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il a fermé les yeux en m'approuvant. J'ai traversé le salon avec un sourire qui flottait sur mes lèvres. Lénëra était sortie et Analdir aussi. J'ai marché quelques minutes et, après avoir glaner des renseignements aux villageois, j'ai trouvé Analdir qui se trouvait dans la forêt. Il semblait hors de lui et fendait l'air de son énorme épée. Je me suis approchée en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour qu'il m'entende et qu'il ne sursaute pas. Il a rengainé son épée et s'est assis sur une pierre, haletant.

…- Je suis désolé pour… tu sais pour… haleta-t-il difficilement.

J'ai tenté de me faire rassurante sans pour autant m'approcher, toute son âme semblait dégager une colère terrible.

…- Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, ce n'est pas grave.

…-Merci, je ne voudrais pas être discourtois mais pourrais-tu me laisser seul, s'il te plaît?

J'ai bégayé un oui avant de m'éloigner lentement en me retournant plusieurs fois. Il avait de nouveau son épée en main et semblait bien décidé à découper l'air en petit morceaux. Son comportement m'inquiétait mais j'ai tout de même acquiescé à sa requête. Comme je me retournais une dernière fois vers le demi-elf, je suis soudainement rentrée dans quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu. Il s'agissait d'une elfe qui semblait pourtant vieille pour sa race. Elle me lança un regard sévère avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Je lui ai renvoyé son regard comme je poursuivais ma route en maugréant sur le caractère des vieilles. J'ai traversé le village en flânant pour me détendre un peu. Il me semblait que les rues étaient plus bondées qu'auparavant. Humains et elfs semblaient s'être réunis pour venir ici en même temps. En tournant dans une rue pour rentrer, j'aperçu quelques nains qui admiraient la paroi d'une maison avec attention. Une colère noire monta en moi comme j'ouvrais la porte de la maison à la volée. Certains passants me regardèrent avec surprise et poursuivirent leur route.

…- Qui es-là? Demanda Aniel de sa chambre.

…-C'est moi! Lui lançai-je en tentant de camoufler ma colère.

Je l'ai rejoint avec la ferme intention de me recoucher et me calmer mais le fait qu'il y ait des nains qui rôdaient tout près me rendait furieuse. Un cor sonna quelque part dans le village et Aniel se leva en catastrophe pour regarder par la fenêtre ce qui se passait. Une délégation de chevaux pénétraient dans le village. Plusieurs gardes elf armés jusqu'aux dents entouraient une jeune fille encapuchonnée qui se tenait sur un cheval. Ils abandonnèrent la jeune fille en plein centre du village et partirent sans un mot. Cette attitude étrange m'inquiéta lorsque je vis que la jeune fille semblait chercher quelqu'un. Un elf se hâta de la saluer en s'inclinant bien bas et en lui offrant son bras pour la conduire vers la demeure d'Eiäs. Je les ai regardés s'éloigner quelques instants avant de me désintéresser d'eux. Aniel, par contre, semblait fasciné devant la scène.

…- C'est l'une des gardiennes, dit-il d'un ton admiratif.

…- QUOI,m'exclamai-je en me rapprochant encore de la fenêtre pour mieux voir.

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparue derrière les innombrables arbres et fleurs du jardin. Ainsi donc, trois étaient déjà arrivées donc il en restait une…

J'ai regardé la foule encore quelques instants. J'ai cru apercevoir Analdir mais ce ne pouvait pas être lui, la personne que j'avais vu transportait une jeune fille sur ces épaules. Il la faisait sauter légèrement en lui arrachant des éclats de rire. Je cru reconnaître la fillette mais j'oubliai bien vite où j'aurais pu la rencontrer.

Aniel finit par rompre le silence en me conseillant d'aller voir le seigneur Eiäs pour rencontrer la nouvelle arrivante. J'ai approuvé en sortant de la maison afin de me diriger chez le seigneur. Plus facile à dire qu' à faire vu la foule dense qui semblait s'être rassemblée autour des jardins. Après plusieurs minutes de luttes, je suis finalement parvenue dans le grand hall où quatre soldats bloquaient l'accès. Ils m'ont laissée passer en repoussant ceux qui me bloquaient le passage. Une fois la porte du grand hall traversée, un silence lourd régnait. Un soldat surveillait une porte au bout du couloir et me fit signe d'attendre comme il frappait à la porte. La voix d'Eiäs parvint et le soldat ouvrit la porte pour me laisser entrer. Il a ensuite refermer la porte ce qui a accentué mon malaise. La gardienne s'est levée aussitôt mais n'a pas levé les yeux sur moi. Elle était légèrement rouge et jouait nerveusement avec un pan de sa robe. Je me suis approchée pour être à sa hauteur et elle a semblé murmurer un vague « bonjour ». Je lui ai dit la même chose et ensuite plus rien, le silence total jusqu' à ce qu'Eiäs finisse par briser la glace :

…- Je te laisse deviner de laquelle il s'agit. ,m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

J'avais lu le livre si souvent que je le connaissais presque par cœur maintenant. Si le livre avait raison, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la deuxième, la gardienne de la terre.

…- C'est la deuxième, ai-je déclaré sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

Eiäs a rit doucement en acquiesçant. Il s'est retourné ensuite vers la fille et lui a posé la même question, celle-ci a levé les yeux et a croisé les miens un instant, mais elle a tout de suite détourné le regard, rouge à présent jusqu'aux oreilles.

…- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par articuler.

Sa voix me frappa, elle était douce et musicale, jamais je n'avais entendu de voix plus belle. Mais son malaise semblait grandir à mesure que les secondes passaient. EiÄs répondit simplement que c'était à moi de lui dire et il nous a laissées seules. Après un moment de silence , je proposai ,pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère:

…- Asseyons-nous, après ce voyage tu dois être fatiguée.

Elle s'est dirigé vers la chaise comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée. Sa nouvelle position sembla la rassurer et elle s'est permise de m'adresser un léger sourire. Je lui ai demandé son nom et elle m'a apprise qu'elle se nommait Lelya.

…-Ravie de te connaître ! Je m'appelle Wilya, continuai-je comme elle buvait une gorgée d'un verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur le table. Alors tu es la deuxième gardienne ? Donc tu es la gardienne de la terre, est-ce que tu y crois à ces histoire de pouvoirs et de prophétie?

Elle a semblé troublée un moment avant de répondre :

…- Bien sûre que j'y crois et c'est la vérité! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui se passait quand des choses étranges t'arrivaient ?

…-Quelles genres de choses ? lui ai-je demandé en me penchant légèrement vers elle.

Mon regard inquisiteur la fit rougir instantanément et elle me répondit en fixant ses chaussures.

…- Bien comme des plantes qui poussent à une vitesse anormale et des secousses qui secouent les montagnes lorsque je me sens triste ou en colère.

Quoi! Rien de tout ça ne m'est jamais arrivé? Le livre disait que les quatre enfants seront des elfes, et j'étais une demi-elfe, peut-être qu'il y a erreur sur le personne, la marque n'est peut-être qu'une cicatrice qui lui ressemble et cette cicatrice se trouve sur mon épaule par coïncidence.

…-Non, je n'ai jamais remarqué des événements comme ceux-ci, pourrais-je voir ta marque s'il te plaît?

Je voulais vérifier si la mienne était identique à la sienne, si j'avais raison d'avoir des doutes. Elle a accepté un peu à contre-cœur. Elle s'est tournée dos à moi pour dénuder son omoplate, la marque était bien visible. Je me suis approchée pour regarder de plus près et j'ai comparé la mienne. Elle semblait pareille sauf que la mienne paraissait plus floue, moins définie. Je suis retournée m'asseoir comme elle remontait son chandail et faisait de même.

…- Tu es la troisième ? demanda-t-elle en me voyant poser la main sur mon épaule.

Je l'ai regardé un instant avant de répondre :

…-Je ne suis pas sûre…

Elle m'a regardée avec un drôle d'air. La grande porte s'est ouverte lentement dans mon dos. Je me suis retournée brusquement pour apercevoir la nouvelle arrivante. Elle marchait lentement, les yeux apparemment fermés. Une longue épée étincelait à sa ceinture ainsi qu'une dague au manche curieux. Elle s'est arrêtée à notre hauteur et a brusquement ouvert les yeux. Mon cœur a bien faillit cesser de battre quand j'ai vu toute la haine qui régnait dans son regard. Je sentais que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où. Elle nous a observées un moment pour ensuite aller s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur en croisant les bras et en fermant les yeux. J'ai lancé un regard interrogateur à Lelya qui me regardait avec le même air. La fille n'était qu' à environ 2 mètre de moi et j'ai pu admirer plus facilement le manche de sa dague. Il s'agissait d'un phoenix magnifiquement ouvragé. Phoenix, oiseau de feu? Je me suis levée afin de m'approcher de l'inconnue. Elle a levé les yeux en me regardant me présenter :

…-Bonjour, je m'appelle Wilya et elle, elle s'appelle Lelya, et vous, quel est votre nom ?

Elle m'a fixée sans rien dire un instant comme si elle jugeait si je méritais qu'elle me réponde.

…- Ferena. Finit-elle par déclarer en refermant les yeux.

Le fait qu'elle ne me regardait pas quand je lui parlais me rendait mal à l'aise mais j'ai tout de même continuer :

…-Êtes-vous une gardienne?

Elle a fait oui de la tête sans même me regarder, j'ai finalement abandonné l'idée de lui demander si je pouvais voir sa marque pour voir si elle était identique à celle de Lelya pour retourner m'asseoir près de cette dernière. La présence de Ferena nous gênait puisqu'elle ne parlait pas mais semblait écouter attentivement. Lelya n'arrêtait pas de boire gorgées sur gorgées son verre d'eau qu'elle remplissait au fur et à mesure. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lelya s'est levée pour aller chercher son sac qui traînait près de la porte. Elle est revenue s'asseoir en sortant un immense livre à la couverture brun cuivré.

…- C'est le livre qui parle de la prophétie ? lui ai-je demandé en me redressant pour voir la couverture.

Elle a acquiescé en replongeant dans sa lecture. Je me suis tournés vers Ferena qui n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

…-Dis, tu en a un aussi ?

…- Mmmh. Fut la seule réponse dont elle me gratifia.

Je me suis réinstallée confortablement en regardant Lelya qui semblait s'être faite un devoir de tout relire le livre. Je m'ennuyais! Les minutes passaient et je n'osais toujours pas partir, tout simplement parce que je voulais en savoir plus sur Ferena. Le silence n'étais brisé que lorsque Lelya tournait la page de son livre. Je finis tout de même par en avoir assez et me dire que je pourrais la questionner plus tard. Je me suis levée sous le regard surpris de Lelya et je me suis dirigée vers la porte. Comme je posais la main sur la poignée, la voix de Ferena me parvint du fond de la salle :

…-Si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir où tu m'as déjà rencontrée, c'est au clan des mercenaires.

Je me suis lentement tournée vers elle pour encore l'observée, ça a pris quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître : il s'agissait de la femme qui portait un bracelet rouge ! Elle étais toujours placée comme avant, bien appuyée contre le mur et les bras croisés. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler plus alors je suis partie. Un garde surveillait la porte et me jeta un regard ahuri en me voyant sortir. Il appela un autre garde qui me fit signe de le suivre. J'ai obéi en me demandant où il m'emmenait. Il m'indiqua une pièce minuscule et me laissa entrer. Quatre jeunes filles du même age que moi environ se tenaient assise sur un long banc, chacune sourit aimablement en me voyant entrer mais une lueur inquiète apparut sur leurs yeux lorsque le garde entra lui aussi, comme si elles étaient déçues qu'il n'y ait que moi. J'ai lancé un regard interrogateur au garde qui me présenta aux jeunes filles. En entendant mon nom, l'une d'elle se leva, ravie, et vint s'incliner devant moi. Je me sentis aussitôt mal devant ce comportement. Heureusement, la jeune file se releva bien vite et m'entraîna dans le couloir.

…-Venez, je vais vous conduire chez vous. Déclara-t-elle toute excitée.

…- Mais qui êtes-vous? Lui ai-je demandé comme elle marchait vers l'extérieur.

…- Je m'appelle Maëve, je suis votre assistante! S'exclama-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle s'est arrêtée, toute essoufflée, devant quatre petites demeures. Chacune d'elles était faites de pierre d'une couleur particulière. Maëve a sortit une clé de la poche de sa robe et s'est rapidement dirigée vers la maison de couleur verte. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. J'en eu le souffle coupé en arrivant dans un petit salon joliment meublé. Une petite table régnait en son centre et une grande fenêtre laissait entré l'air frais. Maëve a refermé la porte après être entrée aussi et retira ses bottes avant de me montrer les différentes pièces. Il y avait une salle de bain qui me stupéfia par sa beauté. Maëve me montra ensuite ma chambre dans laquelle un lit immense prenait presque tout l'espace. Une chemise de nuit blanche m'attendait sur la commode. Maëve m'a ensuite pointé sa propre chambre et la cuisine en m'expliquant que, si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, je n'avais qu' à le lui demander. Je me suis élancée vers la salle de bain en rêvant de me plonger dans l'immense bain. Je suis restée longtemps dans l'eau chaude en soupirant d'aise. Maëve finit par entrer dans la pièce en amenant mes vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement pliés. Elle m'annonça que le repas était prêt et s'éclipsa en refermant la porte. À contrecoeur, j'ai quitté la baignoire et je me suis habillée. Une odeur appétissante m'assaillit lorsque j'ai pénétré dans le salon. Maëve avait servi le repas sur la petite table ronde et disposait à présent les couverts. Elle me sourit et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je me suis installée en trouvant cette situation désagréable. Je n'étais pas habituée à autant d'attention. Maëve s'est assise face à moi et m'a regardé prendre une bouchée. Je l'ai complimenté aussitôt et elle a commencé à manger aussi. Après le repas, je me suis levée pour aller nettoyer mon assiette mais elle s'est aussitôt interposé entre moi et l'évier. Elle m'a carrément arraché l'assiette des mains en me proposant d'aller dormir ou faire une promenade. Je l'ai regardé un moment, abasourdie, avant de hausser les épaules et d'aller chercher ma cape.

Le soleil commençait à décliner et les rues étaient moins bondées que plus tôt. J'ai parcouru les rues en marchant lentement, une étrange nostalgie m'habitait. Je me sentais déprimée, comme si je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais en vie. J'ai marché avec lassitude jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais aperçu Analdir dans l'après-midi. Évidemment, il ne s'y trouvait plus. J'ai regardé un instant l'espace vide entre les arbres. Je me demandais si je devrais aller voir chez Aniel si Analdir s'y trouvait encore. Je me demandais aussi si je devais aller dire à Aniel que j'allais dormir dans ma nouvelle maison à présent. MA maison, quelle étrange sensation que de dire ça. J'ai levé le bras pour toucher la poignée de mon épée mais des doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide. J'ai froncé les sourcils en réalisant que j'étais sortie sans elle, pourtant, je l'avais toujours sur moi. J'ai repris la direction du village pour aller voir Aniel. Il commençait à faire noir lorsque j'atteins enfin la porte. Lénëra dormais dans sa chambre mais de la lumière provenait de la chambre d'Aniel. Celui-ci dormait malgré la chandelle qui achevait de brûler sur sa table de nuit. Je suis entrée en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais il s'est réveillé aussitôt, comme s'il s'était seulement assoupi. Il m'a sourit en soulevant le draps à ses côtés pour m'inviter à venir me coucher. J'ai secoué la tête avec un air désolé. Il s'est redressé en lâchant le drap. Je lui ai rapidement expliqué la situation et il sourit en apprenant que j'avais déjà rencontré deux des trois autres gardiennes. Il me conseilla de retourner chez moi avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire et se leva pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me pousser gentiment vers la porte en m'arrachant la promesse de venir le voir le lendemain pour lui montrer ma maison. J'ai eu le temps de lui demander où était Analdir avant de sortir de sa chambre, il me répondit par un haussement d'épaules. La voix de Lénëra me répondit d'une voix ensommeillée qu'Analdir se trouvait chez Fahias. Je suis rentrée chez moi rapidement en trouvant le village beaucoup moins rassurant la nuit. Maëve m'attendait dans le salon et se leva aussitôt que j'eus ouvert la porte. Elle vint la verrouillée de l'intérieur et tendit le bras pour prendre ma cape qu'elle accrocha sur la patère. Elle m'informa qu'elle avait préparé mon lit et me demanda si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. J'ai secoué la tête en baillant et en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. J'ai mis la chemise de nuit blanche et je me suis glissée dans les draps glacés. Le lit semblait immensément grand et, surtout, vide.


End file.
